Oh At Home
by Pricat
Summary: (Dreamworks's Home). Oh and the Boov are getting adjusted to Earth meaning adventures, mischief and challenges plus Oh adjusting to being with Tip and her mom
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here have more Oh and Home fun as I liked the movie a lot as you can tell.**

**I decided to write a big story but it's title was from Tomadahawk as earlier we were imagining what it would be like if Dreamwork's made a show for Home and in my honest opinion, it deserves a show because I want to see more Oh and Tip , so I hope people like including Tomadahawk.**

**This story is set after the events of Home as Oh and the Boov are still learning about Earth and people plus Oh is adjusting to becoming part of the Tucci family but adventures are gonna begin.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was the night after the crazy events that had happened like calming the Gurg along with realising that the Gurg weren't so bad aftervall, plus humans and Boov now shared Earth thanks to Oh opening up his people's eyes to the fact that Captain Smek was wrong about humans, along with the Gurg being Takers.

Plus besides being captain of his peopke now, he also had a home with Tip and her mom Lucy or so he hoped because they were still getting to know each other looking at the selfie they had taken during the party to celebrate things plus both Oh and Tip had found tne Boov reaction to Earth music hi,arious but they had a lot to learn about each other.

Right now, Oh was in the kitchen of the Tucci house having a late night snack since there were leftovers from the party.

He knew that Tip was probably asleep but hoped she was having good dreams since she had her mother back making him think because Boov didn't have parents growing up.

It made him smile seeing Lucy with Tip like that video on her tablet, yawning since everything had worn him out.

"Oh you okay, couldn't sleep right?" Lucy asked making him nod after calming down from being surprised.

"Sort of, Ms Tucci." Oh said.

He knew that she was Tip's mother remembering how Tip had told him about her when they had went on that adventure to find her hoping that she wasn't mad at him.

"Tip told me a little bit about you, that you don't have a family, right?

Tbat must be rough but I'm glad you're here since you helped Tip find me plus you risked yourself by getting that Gurg ship to stop.

You should stay, we have room plus we fit." Lucy said making Oh's blue eyes widen in awe at her words hugging her.

"Thanks Mom-" he said covering his mouth.

Lucy understood seeing him out like a light from everything putting a blanket over him as he slept going to bed herself.

* * *

That next morning Tip was up hoping Oh was okay since last night had been awesome but crazy which made her chuckle getting up seeing her Mom making breakfast so she was happy seeing Tip up knowing she was concerned for Oh making her understand since they had became good friends, which made her happy since Tip had found it hard to make friends until Oh came along.

"He's asleep on the couch, Oh I mean because he was tired from everything that happened yesterday and we talked about a few things like him sticking around." Lucy said which made the twelve year old girl happy.

She was eating pancakes and drinking milk seeing her mother join her since they needed to take things slowly like sharing the planet with the Boov.

"What did you guys do to my car, so that it flies?" Lucy asked.

"Oh fixed it up using a Slushieous machine as an engine along with slushie fuel, so it flies now." Tip told her.

She smirked as it was good but smirked at having a flying car unaware they could go anywhere plus surprised her daughter had went to Paris with Oh, but Tip kept that to herself smiling.

After breakfast, Tip saw her Mom going to the store in the car but was hearing loud snores knowing it was Oh seeing him asleep on the couch bundled up in a blanket with Pig near the couch making her smile.

"He'll be okay Pig since he was exhausted from everything that we went through so we should leave him be." Tip told the cat leaving.

She hoped her Mom was okay seeing the car land in the driveway.

Tip was helping her mom with the groceries hoping that Oh would wake up soon but knew he needed to rest.


	2. Exploring The Mall

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope that Tomadahawk likes, since we both love Home and Oh since we've been talking a lotking about.**

**In this chapter, school is starting again for Tip and they go to the mall and Oh has fun since the Boov fixed it up so it's futuristic plus Tip saves Oh from some mean girls in her grade.**

* * *

Later that early evening Oh was beginning to stir rubbing sleep from his eyes not realising he'd slept the whole day plus his stomach rumbled with hunger, stretching seeing Pig nuzzle him giggling hearing footsteps which were Tip's since all day she had been worried about the male Boov, despite her mom reassuring her he was okay hugging him.

"I'm glad you're awake plus you slept all day, you know that?" she said seeing the sun set and the moon rise.

"Is that bad, to sleep all day?" Oh asked drinking milk.

"Not really plus you were exhausted from everything that happened, along with the party but I hope no more takers show up." Tip said.

"It's okay Tip since we all learnt from what almost happened." Oh said yawning.

She understood plus knew that school would be resuming which made her a little anxious but being with Oh was helping since he was her friend.

She was watching TV but he was curious about the show making Tip chuckle.

* * *

The next day they were in the car going to the mall so Tip could get things for school but Oh was curious since Tip had to,d him a bit about her life so knew that she was anxious about going back to school seeing they were here and had gotten a parking space plus the mall was looking more futuristic since the Boov had fixed it up.

"Woah this is pretty cool, what you guys did to the mall." Tip said imagining the reactions of the popular girls in her grade but was getting the stuff she needed.

Many people and Boov were also shopping or hanging out making Oh happy seeing some girls around Tip's age realising they were the mean ones Tip had talked about.

"What the heck happened to the mall?" one of them asked making Oh feel anxious because he cared about Tip seeing them stare at him.

"You, little purple guy!

You and your friends are the reason why my mall and the planet is wrecked!" the leader of the mean girls said making Oh scared, his purple skin turned yellow meaning fear but saw Tip there understanding.

"Hey, leave Oh alone, besides he and his peopke made Earth better, plus if it wasn't for Oh our planet would have been destroyed." she told her seeing them storm off.

Oh was surprised that Tip had saved him from those girls, seeing her hug him.

"Are you okay Oh?

It's okay, those jerks are gone for now." Tip told him.

Oh was relieved as they were going to the food court and were drinking slushies making Lucy smirk seeing Oh try churros as she had explained about them hearing the male Boov giggle since he and the Boov were getting used to Earth stuff.

Tip just hoped Alex and her friends would leave her alone when school started again in a few days.

Oh was thinking about his encounter with those mean girls knowing they were mean like Captain Smek used to be until he had stood up to him when he brought the Gurg super chip sighing.

"Oh, it's okay, they're just jerks." Tip said.

Lucy agreed with her knowing that she had gotten confident since she had Oh as her friend which was a good thing so would explain to him.


	3. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes, since we talk a lot about Oh and Rio along with Toma.**

**Oh along with Lucy and Tip are having a cookout plus Tip is hanging out with Boov kids.**

**I love where the story is going.**

**Thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing since we were imagining this since we like Oh **

**I just wish there was a section for Home on here.**

* * *

That early evening the Tucci family were having a cookout which made Oh happy but curious smelling good things from the grill plus wanted to cook which made Lucy worry in case the male Boov started a fire while cooking, something they didn't want to happen.

"Mom has a point, plus there are some things on this planet Tbat are dangerous like fire because you can get burnt or hurt like-" Tip said stopping herself.

She was about to mention when he had tried stopping that Gurg ship by himself but that had scared her when that happened because she had thought the worst had almost happened and after that, she had promised to protect him from dangers like that, because she cared about him.

Lucy understood what her daughter was about to say knowing the male Boov didn't remember Tbat incident so he knew that Tip cared about him but sighed.

"She cares about you a lot, so she doesn't want anything to happen to you." Lucy stated.

"I see but nothing's gonna happen." Oh told her smelling food but Lucy was keeping him away because it was very hot seeing him drink soda.

Tip was making burgers and put them in baps along with hot dogs making Oh confused.

"If these are sausages, why call them dogs?" Oh asked seeing both Lucy and Tip chuckle at the male Boov's question.

"We just do Oh, but they're good." Tip said seeing him eat making happy noises which made both Lucy and Tip smile because Oh was like a kid.

They were having fun and hanging out, watching the sun set and the moon rise seeing the moon rise making Oh smirk.

* * *

Tip found Oh still asleep the next morning since he'd been stargazing but was hanging out with the other Boov since he was their captain now which made him happy because he could use what Lucy and Tip were teaching him to help them, plus the Boov kids would be in school among human kids so things would be better, instead of them staying in that warming place.

Lucy smiled since she was going to work meaning she was leaving both Oh and Tip home alone but knew they would be fine taking the car flying off making Tip chuckle meaning Spring Break and Summer vacation would be fun with a flying car.

"Tip, you okay, where's our Mom?" Oh asked yawning.

"She went to work Oh, but she'll be back later." Tip told him.

Tip saw Kyle there along with some of the other Boov goofing around making Tip understand because things were getting good seeing Boov kids playing soccer or with pets which was cute.

She knew that school would be an adventure for them c"We'll you huckling making them curious asking her.

"Well you are Oh's friend right?" one of them said.

"Yeah I am, plus scholl is good especially for you guys since you get to learn about Earth stuff." Tip told him making Oh smile seeing her mixing with kids of his species surprising Kyle and the others.

Oh was anxious knowing soon, Tip was going back to school knowing those mean girls from the mall would be there so hoped that she would be okay.


	4. Back to School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story plus hope Tomadahawk loves plus I added Toma in the story like a friend to Oh.**

**It's the first day of school for Tip plus Oh kind of makes a mess in the kitchen making pancakes and having fun.**

* * *

It was a few days later as early morning sunlight entered the Tucci house because today was the day that Tip was going back to school hearing the smoke alarm alerting the girl going downstairs seeing that Oh was in the kitchen wearing a chef's hat and apron trying to make pancakes but had a fire extinguisher as he was trying to put the fire out, opening the pin.

A stream of white spurted out from the red can calming the fire down seeing Lucy there chuckling at the male Boov's attempt to make Tip a good breakfast to make her feel better about going to school making Lucy understand.

"I'm sorry guys, since I tried to make breakfast." Oh told them but Tip saw his purple skin go blue meaning he was sad.

"Oh, it's okay plus you were trying to do something nice for us." Tip said making him feel better so was hugging him and saw him excited because he cared about her and Lucy.

Lucy was making lunch for Tip but was seeing that it was time for her to go to school making Oh understand.

"Have a good day, honey." Lucy told her.

Oh hoped so seeing a male eagle in a letterman jacket there making the male Boov happy since it was his new friend Toma which surprised Lucy and Tip that he had made friends with an eagle that spoke English.

"Are you okay Oh, you look scared?" Toma said.

"Tip is going back to school, today and I am scared because those mean girls will be there who were mean to us at the mall." Oh said.

"Understandable my Boov brother." Toma told him since he loved being around Oh since they moved here plus he didn't go to school which made Oh happy.

The eagle saw a little bit of pancake batter on Oh's cheek.

"I tried to make breakfast for Tip but it didn't work out, plus she and Mom weren't mad despite the fact I had to use a fire extinguisher to put the fire out." Oh told him seeing the eagle lick his cheek making the male Boov giggle.

"Thanks Toma, but hope Tip is okay." Oh told him.

* * *

It was lunchtime at school so Tip was at a table by herself since she was worrying about Oh being home by himself knowing this morning had been funny plus the male Boov was trying to do something nice for her, to make her feel better plus the Boov kids liked being around her plus she got good grades.

"Where's your little friend, Grauity?" Alex sneered.

Tip sighed because she learned to ignore her hoping that Oh was okay knowing Toma was probably with him having fun.

When she got home, she saw Oh playing with Pig since Toma had went home to his owner because she had been at school like Tip which made her smile.


	5. Helping Oh With His Cold

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story plus this chapter was inspired by a cute PM Tomadahawk sent about getting a sick Oh to take medicine.**

**In this chapter, Oh gets a bad cold and hiding it so Lucy and Tip help along with Oh's eagle friend Toma.**

**Plus Toma is very happy meeting Oh because we're both Boovians, peopke who like Home and Oh**

* * *

Toma had just put a digital thermother in Oh's ear while Lucy and Tip had went to the beach because it was Spring Break meaning that Tip was out of school for two weeks and Oh had came down with something like a cold, so Lucy had made the male Boov stay home which made him bummed.

The male Boov was bundled up in a blanket with an ice pack on his purple skinned head plus Oh was feverish saying stuff like Pig was talking bothering the male eagle hearing the thermometer beep taking it out of his ear studying it frowning.

"Aw poor Ohey, you do have a cold which Lucy and Tip need to know about." Toma said seeing the male Boov asleep.

He saw the flying car pull into the driveway relieving the male eagle seeing Lucy and Tip there.

"Oh has the cokd guys, plus he's pretty dosed up." Toma told them making them understand plus calling a doctor and taking the male Boov whom was bundled up in a blanket making Toma sigh.

He knew that colds were bad but once they ran their course, people got better so would Oh once the doctor prescribed him medicine and the male Boov got rest along with drinking juice going home.

Lucy and Tip watched the doctor examine Oh saying the male Boov had a cold but was bad giving him a flu shot hearing the male Boov coughing and whimper turning blue meaning he was sad.

"Thanks." Lucy said after the doctor had given her a prescription but Oh was following sluggish getting into the car falling asleep which Lucy found cute along with Tip leaving to go to the drug store.

Tip climbed into the backseat being near Oh seeing him awake.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay once that cold runs it's course." she said to him hugging him because he needed comfort because he's sick seeing Lucy back making her understand because she cared about Oh, her too.

"Let's just go home so we can take care of Oh, because he needs his rest and medicine." Lucy to,d her as they left.

* * *

Later that early evening, Oh was in bed but feeling terrible blowing into tissues plus drinking juice since Lucy had explained it would help kill the germs that were making him sick along with the medicine the doctor had prescribed, making the male Boov understand.

"Boov don't take medicine guys!" Oh told them as Toma sighed plus was wearing a lab coat like a doctor.

"Oh your family love you, they want you to get better a,ong with me because we're friends." Toma said making Tip agree seeing Oh open wide and taking it.

"Good, as it will help, you'll see but just rest." Toma told him.

"Then we can have fun, during Spring Break?" Oh told them coughing.

"We'll see, but just rest okay?" Tip said but Toma was going home hoping Oh would be okay since they were friends but knew the male Boov would get better since some of the Boov also had colds making Tip understand knowing Oh would worry about his people.

"They'll be okay since they went to the doctor and got shots, just like Oh did." Tip said but let Oh rest.


	6. Of Pies And Picnics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing since we are coming up with hilarious antics for Oh and the gang.**

**Oh and Toma have a pie eating contest plus Oh, Lucy and Tip go on a picnic.**

* * *

It was the next few days and Oh was feeling better see Toma was there knowing how Oh wanted to cook and ended up almost setting the oven on fire so he was helping and holding a fire extinguisher just in case the male Boov had a cooking mishap plus they had made pie giving the male eagle had an idea about having an eating contest, seeing Oh eat pie.

Tip wondered what the heck was going on, seeing the both of them having a pie eating contest knowing they were going to get tummy aches but Oh was getting blueberry on his cheeks makimg Toma giggle.

"You guys better-" Tip said as loud belches erupted from both males makimg Tip sigh.

"We should clean up, before Mom gets home." Oh said seeing Toma agree but they were having a food fight surprising Tip while they were cleaning up their mess seeing Oh clutch his stomach since it was full and sore along with Toma.

"This is what happens when you eat too much, so Mom and Brianna will understand." Tip said to them seeing Oh on the couch along with Toma.

Lucy wondered what was going on after Tip explained making her understand.

* * *

It was later that afternoon and they were at the park having a picnic which was makimg Oh very happy enjoying the ambience of the Spring weather since bees were buzzing along with mamimg nectar, flowers were blooming among other things which made the male Boov happy, because he was enjoying this family time.

He was relieved that he and Toma had gotten away with their earlier mischief in the kitchen unaware Lucy knew from Tip what both Toma and Oh had been doing chuckling to herself seeing Toma running around like crazy.

"Does Brianna know, what you guys did earlier?" Tip asked seeing Oh shake his head in reply making her understand seeing bees making Oh curious but Tip was anxious in case the male Boov got stung seeing Oh about to touch them.

"Oh, stay away from them because they sting!" she said.

The male Boov retracted his hand making them relieved because they couldn't bear to see him hurt.

Oh understood after Tip explained to him making him understand so saw them relax.

Later they were seeing fireworks light up the night making Oh curious.

"We use fireworks to celebrate special occasions like the Fourth of July." Tip said to him but he thought they were pretty despite being loud making Lucy smile at this hoping the male Boov wouldn't get ideas seeing him relaxed.


	7. Going To A Carnival

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Tomadahawk will like it since we were talking about Oh, Tip and Toma going to a carnival and Oh trying it out having fun.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was a few weeks after Spring Break plus Oh and Tip saw an excited Toma enter pumped up wondering why underdtanding after he explained the carnival was coming to town making Tip understand, since she loved when it came to town seeing Oh curious about it.

"A carnival is a good thing, right guys?" Oh asked seeing them nod realising that Oh had never went to a carnival before.

"Yes it's an awesome thing, Oh as it has cool rides, fun games with prizes and yummy treats.

You're gonna love it, if you give it a chance." Toma told the male Boov making him curious because Boov never went to carnivals but now he was getting used to things on Earth, maybe he could give it a shot.

"Atta boy Ohey, since it'll be fun because it's a good time." Toma told the male Boov seeing Tip agree because she always went every year plus Lucy smiled overhearing them so found it cute because Oh had never went to a carnival before.

She knew that she and Tip went there every year and had fun so knew Oh would too once he gave it a chance.

* * *

At the carnival they were having fun since they were wearing hats plus Toma was playing games winning a lot of prizes along with Tip making Oh curious seeing Kyle eating pies making him smile since it was a good time plus he was trying new foods like cotton candy and funnel cake liking it but the rollercoasters made him scared.

"Yeah let's go guys!" Toma said as Oh wasn't so sure because he liked taking things slow so was following them onto the coaster screaming seeing it go fast making Toma yell excitedly along with Tip.

After getting off, Oh felt his stomach all funny feeling he was going to throw up doing it in a trash can making Tip understand knowing that he was getting used to things here seeing Kyle understand.

Later that evening after they got back, Oh was on the couch playing with Pig makimg Lucy understand after Tip explained to her seeing Toma go home so she was making hot chocolate making them understand plus it would help Oh sleep.

Tip understood seeing Oh get very sleepy and pass out making both Lucy and Tip smile since it was cute because he was like a little kid.

They knew that he would feel better in the morning knowing it was a good idea to let him rest.


	8. Coffee Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope that Tomadahawk likes.**

**Kyle and Toma introduce Oh to coffee when they take him to Starbucks but Tip doesn't know.**

* * *

"Wait, you've never been tomStarbucks or had coffee, Captain Oh?" Kyle asked Oh seeing Toma giggle because he knew that if Oh tried coffee, he would get hyper plus Tip would get mad at them for giving Oh coffee but it would be hilarious winking to Toma, since it would be a secret.

"Let's go, guys!" Oh said leaving since Tip was at school but couldn't stop them making Lucy understand because Oh liked trying new things knowing that Oh would be pretty hyper after having coffee.

She was knowing that Oh and Toma were good friends doing things together like going to a carnival or makimg pie or eating it.

Kyle, Oh and Toma were sitting at a table at Starbucks drinking coffee well Oh was while Kyle and Toma were drinking smoothies along with eating cake hearing Oh giggle and hiccup makimg Toma worry knowing Tip would be mad at them for introducing Oh to coffee.

* * *

Tip was stunned along with Brianna coming home from school finding Oh hyper wondering how the heck the male Boov had gotten his hands on coffee mamimg Lucy sigh, hoping Kyle and Toma would forgive her for telling on them.

"It was Kyle as he took Oh to Starbucks and let him have coffee." she said making Toma surprised Lucy hadn't told Tip that he had been involved in giving Oh coffee.

"Come on Oh, let's get you calm okay?" Tip told him.

Toma winked at her.

"Thanks for not telling, because Tip would have yelled at me." Toma told her.

Lucy understood but was hearing Oh laughing hysterically running around with no shirt on making Toma chuckle because the male Boov was still hyper seeing Oh get caught by Tip so understood.

"After you take an nap, we're going to have a talk about this." Tip said to Oh.

She cared about him a lot since they first met but she was tucking him into bed in his room letting him rest plus was going downstairs to join her Mom seeing Toma quiet wondering why.

"Kyle wasn't the only one who took Oh to Starbucks, I helped." the male eagle teen said bracing himself for anger or yelling so was surprised she wasn't knowing that he had helped.

"It's okay but now we have to teach Oh to be careful with coffee since one cup of coffee made him hyper Toma." Tip said to him.

He understood but was drinking coffee making Tip sigh hoping Oh was okay because she cared about him hearing him whimper when beginning to stir.

"Owww my head..." Oh said sitting up.

Tip understood as she was hugging him.

"You okay, after sleeping?" Tip asked.

He nodded because his head hurt but Lucy had given him pain killers to help him hoping Toma wasn't in trouble because he and Kyle had given him coffee.

"He admitted it but I wasn't mad at him because I care about you." Tip told him making him understand because he cared about her too.

He saw that Toma had gone home making him sigh because he was the male Boov's friend like Tip.


	9. Braving The Storm

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk enjoys.**

**Toma is sharing some things like telling him about his friends from Rio but Oh is fascinated plus a storm is coming **

* * *

was playing a guitar which made Oh curious because he'd never seen an instrument like that before plus the only music he had heard was the music on the radio station in the car seeing Toma chuckle underdtanding.

"It's an electric guitar my Boov friend for rock and roll!" the male eagle said to him playing a Spanish song some good friends from Rio had taught him making Oh curious hearing the song.

"It's a lullaby that Jewel taught me, that she sings to her and Blu's kids every night since they're my friends before you came along." Toma to,d him.

"I see but it sounds nice, not like the music Tip listens to." Oh told him.

"Yes but it's okay because there are so many things on this planet, which are amazing." Toma told him making the male Boov curious.

* * *

Tip smirked seeing Oh drinking Bust a Lime slushie which made her smirk because it was cute plus it fuelled the car wondering where Toma was, understanding that he had been letting Oh learn about things on Earth, seeing him eat PB and J.

"He went home for a bit, he told me about his friends from Rio when playing a song his friend taught him." Oh told her.

She remembered that Brianna had told her that Toma's friends were from Rio making her understand knowing Toma must miss them.

"It's not your fault Oh, he just needs alone time plus I was like that when my mom and I moved here." Tip said seeing Oh quiet.

"He's sad-mad?" Oh asked.

"He'll be okay, but we gotta go to the store." Tip said getting in the car seeing Oh look at Brianna's house passing by.

He wondered why they needed groceries getting worried hearing a storm might hit calming down, after Lucy explained hoping that Brianna and Toma knew about the storm so they could prepare making Tip understand.

She understood Oh's worry plus not only about Toma but about his fellow Boov because he was their leader but didn't need the shusher which made them happy and Smek annoyed.

"We have to prepare for this storm, because I don't want any Boov hurt or in danger because Tip explained how dangerous storms are." Oh told them seeingbthem listen making them understand.

Kyle noticed that Oh seemed a little sad seeing his purple skin go blue understanding after Oh explained knowing that Toma would be okay.

Tip was talking to Brianna but she said Tbat Toma was asleep plus the storm was freaking him out.

Oh could hear Toma in the background understanding but humming which was helping but later that next morning, blue skies greeted them making Oh happy despite being tired needing rest going to his room climbing into bed.

Tip understood but was letting him rest seeing Toma there as he and Brianna were having breakfast seeing Toma curious as to where Oh was.

"He's very exhausted after last night, he'll wake up soon." Tip said.


	10. Up All Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**After doing a dare by Toma to stay up all night, Oh is very sleepy so Lucy and Tip help him out.**

* * *

It was early evening at the Tucci house and Lucy and Tip were getting ready for bed since they had work and school tomorrow unaware that Toma had dared Oh to stay up all night, something Lucy or Tip mightn't be happy about if they found out since they were explaining to Oh that sleep was good so to the male Boov, Toma was his friend besides Tip and Kyle.

The male Boov had smuggled soda and candy from the kitchen which Tip had no clue about because she would worry so was in his room playing, building with lego and building rockets giggling softly.

He just hoped that nobody would find out what he was up to but he didn't go to school so it was okay.

He saw Toma there since he had snuck over after Brianna had fallen asleep making Oh chuckle because he liked having his friends over.

* * *

The next morning Lucy and Tip were awake and ready to go getting breakfast wondering if Oh was up seeing him there sitting down yawning along with rubbing his eyes making them curious wondering what he was doing last night seeing Toma there, sighing.

"We stayed up all night, guys!" Oh said to them high fiving Toms making both Lucy and Tip exchange a worried look knowing Toma had dared the male Boov to do this sighing.

"Toma go home, plus you need an nap, Oh too." Lucy told the male eagle seeing him leave making Oh gulp.

"Oh, you're not in trouble but you need to sleep okay?

Because you cranky is not a good thing, okay?" Tip told him seeing him drink milk which was warm so it would help the male Boov sleep hearing him yawn meaning it was working relieving Lucy and Tip carrying him to his room, tucking him in.

Lucy hoped that the male Boov got an nap but wondered why he listened to Toma when he dared him to do things such as this.

Tip understood that Toma was Oh's friend besides her and Kyle so needed to talk to him later once he slept getting ready for school while her Mom was getting ready for work going into Oh's room hearing him snore loudly making her chuckle softly, because it was cute kissing his purple skinned head.

"Tip, you ready to go sweetie?" Lucy said to her.

She nodded as they were leaving for the day getting into the car taking off making Tip sigh because what Oh had done had worried her and Lucy so hoped he was getting sleep and she would tell Brianna at school.

Brianna understood but would talk to Toma later knowing that Toma did stuff like this all the time so hoped that he would understand so hoped that Oh was okay because they cared about him going to home room.

Later that day, Oh woke up feeling sleepy rubbing sleep from his eyes seeing pancakes because he loved them and was eating but hoped that Toma wasn't in too much trouble for making him stay up knowing Brianna would give the eagle a talking to about that sighing.

He saw Pig nuzzle him making him giggle so hoped things were okay hoping the Gorg were okay after giving them that rock since they needed it to survive.


	11. Helping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes **

**Oh and Tip go for ice cream at an ice cream parlour plus Oh goes with Lucy to the store**

* * *

Oh and Tip were excited because they were going to the ice cream parlour since Oh had never been there before or tried ice cream before plus it was a hot day in April meaning that on a hot day, a frozen treat was perfect making Oh smile as they were in the flying car.

Lucy didn't mind that Tip could drive as long as the police didn't see because legally, a twelve year old couldn't drive despite it being a flying car now making Oh understand.

"This ice cream stuff sounds good Tip, since we're still learning about Earth despite the fact we share it with humans." Oh told her making her understand landing in a parking space as they were getting out entering the parlour knowing Toma had been grounded by Brianna after a recent dare.

"Hey Toma will get ungrounded, okay?

If he doesn't pull any more stunts, that is." Tip told him sitting down in a booth looking through menus seeing Oh do the same looking at the names of the sundaes liking the sound of Chocolate Overload making Tip chuckle.

* * *

Later, Oh was talking to Toma through a walkie talkie explaining about having his first hot fudge sundae making the male eagle chuckle from the other end seeing Tip sigh knowing Nrianna might be mad, they were doing this so sighed going to do stuff.

They hoped that Toma was okay making Oh sigh because he was going with Lucy to the store since he liked going with her or Tip to other places like the mall or the bank which Lucy understood but noticed that he was lonely because Toma was grounded and Tip was going to a party.

Oh climbed into the seat part of the grocery cart since he didn't like getting lost but didn't know how it felt when he had wandered off after he first met Tip.

Lucy saw the male Boov curious about the different foods they had in the store especially the soda aisle making Lucy chuckle because it was cute knowing he loved soda and candy.

After paying, they were getting in the flying car going home seeing him help her with the groceries which she found sweet because he loved helping her out.


	12. Warm Hugs

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes since Toma is helping Oh enjoy his first snow day.**

**It's a snow day making Oh excited but while Tip is at school, Toma is helping him enjoy it.**

* * *

The next morning a cold chill ran through the Tucci house making Oh curious wondering why but his blue eyes widened seeing snow blanket the city excitedly to Tip's room throwing a pillow at her, making her chuckle underdtanding after looking out the frosted windows making her remember the video from her tablet with her and Lucy playing in the snow with Lucy.

"I can see why you're excited Oh, because you've never seen snow before and bet you and Toma are going to have a lot of fun whi,e Brianna and I are at school." Tip told him.

"Aren't you gonna have snow fun?" Oh asked her.

"Oh I have school, but at least Toma can have fun with you." Tip told him.

They were going downstairs for breakfast plus Lucy had made warm oatmeal with honey and sugar seeing Oh drown his in honey making Lucy chuckle along with Tip at his antics.

"Oh pace yourself, okay?" Tip said seeing him lick his lips making them chuckle.

Brianna and Toma entered the Tucci house seeing Oh and Tip happy plus Toma was wearing a scarf around his neck feathers plus had a sled making Oh curious.

"This is Oh's first snow day right?" the eagle male asked seeing Tip nod.

He knew that things were going to get hectic because of the snow plus he and Oh could have snow fun and Brianna couldn't stop them seeing them go making Toma high five the male Boov seeing both Brianna and Tip leave for school.

"Come on Oh, let's go have some fun!" Toma told him going outside.

* * *

Oh giggled as he and Toma were throwing snowballs, after Toma had shown the male Boov how to make snowballs dodging them along with throwing them seeing them hit frosted windows.

"Bullseye, Ohey!" Toma told him

"T-Thanks since this is my first snow day, even if Tip went to school." Oh told him making the eagle male understand that Oh was getting cold knowing what to do wrapping his feathery wings around him in a warm hug.

"Wow you're warm like a toaster, is that why you're wearing a scarf?" the male Boov said

"Birds have warmer body temperatures compared to humans and Boov too." Toma told him making Oh relieved liking the hug since it was like him imagining penguins cuddling him making Toma smirk.

They were going to the park which was also blanketed in snow going to a high hill after Toma had explained sledding going fast like a bullet landing in a snow baby seeing Oh pop his head out as snow was over him making him shiver and his teeth chattering making Toma understand.

"C-Can I have another hug?" Oh asked.

Toma nodded as they were going home but had his wings around Oh walking home


	13. Getting Check Ups

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh and Tip have to get check ups which involves shots but Oh has to be brave plus Toma is tempted to drive the flying car lol**

* * *

Toma was explaining paintball to Oh because he thought that the male Boov would enjoy it seeing Tip sigh knowing paintball was too dangerous for Oh making the eagle male sigh, because he knew Oh could handle it plus he was a super Boov.

"He could get hurt Toma, something I can't bear to let happen to him." Tip said making the eagle male understand going to paintball making Oh feel bad he couldn't help Toma making Tip sigh.

"I know because you coukdn't help Toma with paintball doesn't mean you let him down, but just it's dangerous." Tip said.

"I guess but Toma's tough, and brave." Oh said to her surprised they were getting check ups at the doctors which meant shots knowing how the male Boov didn't like shots but they had to get them even if scared.

Oh sighed leaving with Tip in the flying car hoping Toma was okay.

When they got there, their usual human and Boov doctors were giving them their check ups and shots but the shots were more for Oh to protect him against Earth germs which Tip understood because he needed them plus was comforting him, when getting the shots.

"Thanks for helping, Tip." Oh said to her after that.

"Aw it's fine Oh, plus it's why we need check ups." she told him getting into the flying car going home hoping things were okay.

At home, Tip was making a sundae since Oh needed some ice cream because of getting shots plus her Mom wouldn't be back for a while seeing Oh light up seeing it which made her smile.

"Thanks Tip, sijce ice cream is delicious!" Oh said making her understand sijce it was being cute.

* * *

Later Toma saw Oh eating ice cream seeing he had gotten shots surprising the eagle male because he was sore from paintball makimg Oh realise that Tip had been right about paintball since he was explaining that they had won, making Oh smirk knowing things were getting good seeing Toma had been looking at the flying car since it could go anywhere.

"Don't even think about it Toma, because you could get in so much trouble plus we need it." Tip said making Oh know where Toma wanted to go using the car to visit his friends he talked about so much.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea, after all but it would be cool.

Hey how come if Tip's twelve, how can she drive the car?" Toma asked curious mamimg Brianna understand her eagle's curiousity.

"I'm not supposed to, but because Oh turned the car into a flying car, it's sort of okay because it's a flying car." Tip explained to him.

"I see but that's cool, plus when you guys learn to drive it means Tip is gonna be a pro at it." Toma said making Oh smile understanding seeing them leave making Tip understand because Toma was right seeing Oh quiet.

"It's okay, Mom will be back soon." Tip said as Oh nodded.

A hour later, Lucy was home seeing Oh hug her making her and Tip smile because it was cute since they were family


	14. Throwing A Dinner Party

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people enjoy **

**Lucy is having friends over for a dinner party which makes Oh curious despite being in his room for most of it.**

* * *

Both Oh and Tip wondered why Lucy was cleaning the house to make it look nice plus had gotten lots of groceries unaware that people were coming over, making Oh curious because he liked parties like the housewarming one he had tried to throw when the Boov first got to Earth seeing Tip smirk.

"It's not that kind of party Oh, but a dinner party which is fancy." Tip said making the male Boov understand.

"Yes but maybe my friends might be shy around Oh, after the whole Boov coming to Earth thing you know?" Lucy said seeing Oh understand going upstairs with Tip but Tip was getting ready.

Oh was in his room playing with Pig and building stuff with Lego plus he had the telescope since he could stargaze smelling good things from the kitchen hoping there would be leftovers later humming to himself but saw Tip ready because her mom's friends would be here soon.

"Hey it's okay plus maybe Mom will talk about you, to them because you're a part of our family." she told him making him smile because he liked making friends understanding so was understanding so was leaving them be.

He just hoped things would go well plus on the Fourth of July, he would get to meet more of the Tucci family.

* * *

That evening Oh was in his room using his telescope to look at the stars hearing the door open as Tip brought him food making him smi,e since he was hungry hugging her.

"Thanks Tip and guess mom's friends are having fun Huh?" Oh told her.

"Yes but thanks, since Mom appreciates it because her friends haven't seen her in a while and from our neighbourhood in Varbados." Tip said making him understand so was happy about that seeing her leave.

Oh was eating but was talking to Toma on the walkie talkie which was helping since he knew that things were getting good so didn't want to ruin things since Lucy was happy humming to himself while stargazing which helped plus wondered how the Gorg was doing, after he gave them that rock.

Later that evening, he was getting sleepy lying on his bed after Lucy's friends had left making Lucy smile kissing his purple skinned head tucking him in.


	15. April Fools

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story plus with today being April Fool's Day, I couldn't help myself so hope you guys like.**

**It's the first of April so Oh is up to mischief with Toma's help like pie fights, giant Jenga etc.**

* * *

It was the first of April meaning April Fool's Day since Tip had explained that it was harmless pranks and mischief knowing that Toma had probably explained to the male Boov and causing mischief like mischief sighing, plus Oh had woken Tip up using a bullhorn which had amused but irked the girl.

She knew that Toma had taught him but he giggled at his antics but was running around and causing mischief making Lucy chuckle because the male Boov was like a kid seeing him eating pancakes but drinking juice.

"I guess Toma taught you about April Fool's Day, but don't take it too far okay?" Lucy said making him understand because he wanted to have fun seeing Toma there sighing knowing the eagle was being mischievous.

"Heads up!" Toma said throwing pie as Oh ducked.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Oh said confused.

"April Fools, remember?

I told you about this the other day, remember and I have been planning mischief since then, but Brianna and Tip can't stop us." Toma told him.

Oh giggled as they were getting into mischief making Luvy surprised when she came home early wondering what was going on.

"April Fools, Mom!

Toma told me all about it, because I never got to do it before but it's funny right?" Oh told her.

"Not when you make a big mess, plus I have to talk to Brianna but you guys take a shower Ojay?

You both smell of pie!" Lucy told them.

They nodded going upstairs but she shook her head giggling at their mischief making a pie for dessert later.

Oh and Toma were cleaned up but were playing giant Jenga like they had seen on Big Bang Theory because Oh liked that show.

Plus they were wearing hard hats just in case making Lucy stunned at their antics knowing more mischief was going to ensue.

Plus Toma was teaching him cuss words in eagle making him giggle but Lucy wondered what the heck they were doing.

"Teaching Oh eagle speak." Toma replied making her annoyed.

She heard Oh talking in Gorg since he was teaching Toma Gorg making her giggle because it was cute knowing Oh had taught Tip Gorg talk since she was curious after Oh had given them the rock.

* * *

Tip smirked seeing Oh on the couch exhausted from all the fun he and Toma had making her understand because they had been having fun causing mischief, leaving him be so he could rest knowing Brianna had been telling her about this so was making snacks for them seeing Pig beside him.

She smiled because Lucy had told her what antics had happened while she was at school along with Brianna making them giggle because it was cute knowing that it being April Fool's Day was a day of mischief, so knew that Toma and Oh would cause mischief.


	16. One Unusual Easter

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tomadahawk for enjoying the story.**

**In this chapter, Tip's grandparents visit and Oh is very curious plus they learn about each other since Oh doesn't have parents or grandparents which is kinda sad when you think about it, like what he said about young Boov growing up.**

* * *

It was a few days after April Fook's Day but Easter which involved candy and family since Lucy and Tip had explained to him about Easter because he had asked seeing decorations but liked things like Easter eggs, cake among other things plus Oh remembered Tip telling him about the Easter Bunny, but to him and the other Boov more like the Easter Alien which they found adorable.

They heard him excited finding an Easter basket outside his door with candy and gifts making Tip smirk because there was one outside her door too knowing things were getting good plus her grandparents were coming over for dinner making Oh worry, in case he had to hide again.

"Oh you're family, plus Mom told them about you.

I know Toma is gonna be like this too, since Brianna's grandparents are coming over for dinner." Tip told him relieving him.

He just hoped to make a good impression on Tip's grandparents.

* * *

Lucy's parents Vivi and Benito were surprised seeing Oh but hugged him since when picking them up from the airport, Lucy had explained to them about Oh and what had been happening in her and Tip's lives since Oh had joined them.

"I see you've been helping my daughter and Tip but thanks.

Plus you did save the planet, from those Gorg things." Benito said making the male Boov go pink.

"They just wanted the rock I had, no biggie but why do peopke have grandparents?" Oh said making Vivi chuckle since Lucy had explained about Tne male Boov's quirks like his skin changing colours with his moods.

"Grandparents are very wise creatures Oh, we are very wise and help our grandkids, plus some of them raise human kids.

Didn't your parents tell you that, sweetie?" Vivi said seeing Oh quiet.

"He doesn't have parents Grandma, young Boov grow up in a warming place." Tip said making her understand feeling bad.

"At least you have a family here with Lucy and my grand baby." Vivi told him making him understand because he cared about them a lot hearing commotion from Brianna's yard because Toma's parents were also there but Toma was being mischievous.

"Toma is my friend, he's a bald eagle teen so he must be goofing around." Oh told them making Tip's grandparents understand chuckle seeing Toma jump the fence landing on his taloned feet.

"Toma you "Hey Oh, Tucci clan!" he said.

"Toma you okay, what's going on?" Oh asked.

Toma was explaining in Gorg making the male Boov understand.

"His parents being there upset him, trying to get him to fly when we know he can't among other things." Oh told them.

"Hey they're your family Toma, they love you no matter what, even if you're different." Tip said as they were having fun

They were unaware that Toma's parents were listening plus wore clothes compared to their son who ran around feathers and all knowing that their son was friends with an alien like Oh.

"Yes as Toma is very sweet but shy, so never mixed with other eagle kids so it's very cute you guys are friends." Toma's father told Oh making him understand.


	17. Messing With Boov

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and this chapter was inspired by Tomadahawk as Toma wants to meet the other Boov and teases Smek since Oh is now leading the Boov lol**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

was curious about Oh's people because Oh had told him about the Boov so Tne eagle male wanted to meet them which worried both Oh and Tip because they might be scared of Toma thinking he was some sort of alien, making Toma giggle plus he wanted to see Smek so he could make fun of the former captain since Oh was now leading the Boov.

"I guess it's okay because it would be funny, their reaction." Oh to,d him making Tip smile.

He saw the other Boov stunned and staring at Toma, making him chuckle hysterically hitting Smek with the Shusher making Oh chuckle because only Toma would dare to do this.

"Captain Oh, tell this weird creature to stop!" Smek said.

"I'm an eagle man, even Oh gets that." Toma told him relaxing.

Tip knew that Toma was making a bad first impression on the other Boov sighing and leaving.

Tip shook her head at the eagle's antics on the way back to the Tucci house making Toma chuckle at her.

"Smek deserved it, sister because it was his idea for the Boov to come here plus as Oh said, Smek's an idiot." Toma told her.

Oh was very quiet about this because he cared about his people which made sense, he was the leader now so Tip understood plus it was lunchtime and Oh was hungry going inside.

Tip understood since her Mom would be back later so it was just her and Oh but they could take care of themselves but Oh hoped Toma was okay because they were friends plus the eagle male was there for him when Tip wasn't there or with her other friends.

* * *

Oh chuckled humming making PB and J in the kitchen and knew that Toma had freaked the Boov out seeing Kyle shy around Toma entering the house.

"Hey Toma was kidding, he's really nice once you get to know him plus peopke aren't scary like when I first met Tip." Oh told him.

Kyle saw Toma smi,e but it scared the male Boov more making Oh sigh.

"I-I'm gonna go, okay?" Kyle told him Toma sigh seeing Brianna home going over making Tip sigh knowing he hadn't meant to scare the Boov, he was just being himself.

"We should talk to him later, or Brianna as he is my friend." Oh said going to calm the Boov down.

Plus Tip had an upcoming field trip to Washington D.C that she hadn't told Oh about because he would want to come with her sighing.


	18. Helping Him Calm Down

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Tomadahawk will love.**

**While Tip and Brianna are on a field trip, Oh and Toma have wild party fun **

* * *

"I can't come with you, to this Washington place?" Oh asked Tip while she was packing her stuff for a field trip to Washington D.C that was overnight.

"Nope because it's for history, and pretty sure my history teacher woukd be happy that you tagged along like you followed us to the art museum." Tip told him but Lucy chuckled.

She knew that Oh would be like this if he found out that Tip was going somewhere cool, and he couldn't go seeing the male Boov sigh.

Tip was stunned hearing purring in her backpack seeing Pig there knowing Oh had done this trying not to yell at him.

"I wonder, how Pig got in here?" Tip said.

"Maybe he felt lonely so decided to climb into your backpack, to keep you company?" Oh said making Lucy smirk taking Pig from Tip.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, nothing's gonna happen to me." Tip told him hugging him zipping up her backpack realising something.

"I bet Toma can help, since Brianna's going on the trip too." Tip said to him.

He was going with Lucy in the car to drop Tip off, sighing seeing Tip go.

* * *

That early evening Oh was quiet because he was missing Tip hoping she was okay and not in danger but his imagination was conjuring up all kinds of things, making him freak out despite what Lucy had said plus she was going to see a friend seeing Toma there after she had left, seeing Oh upset.

"You're freaking out about Tip, right?

She'll be okay, plus we can have fun, like throw a party!" the male eagle said giving Oh root beer seeing the male Boov giggle.

"That's more like it, Ohey!" Toma said ordering a dozen pizzas plus cranking up music as Oh was drinking root beer getting giggly and hiccuping sLucy urprising the other Boov while partying.

Lucy was stunned seeing this knowing it was Toma's idea but worried about Oh because he had drank a lot of root beer seeing the others leave putting an ice pack on Oh's head letting him sleep.

She sometimes wondered why Oh hung out with Toma but sighed cleaning up knowing both Brianna and Tip would be surprised finding out.

She heard him snore loudly on the couch leaving him be.

Later she saw the male Boov awake rubbing sleep from his eyes feeling groggy making her understand explaining.

"I see, but Toma was trying to help me feel better without Tip." Oh told her making her underdtand while he was eating Oreos since he liked anything with sugar in it like cake or brownies even though Tip was worried about his sweet tooth.

She hoped that Tip was okay because she cared about her and when she had been separated from her, all she wanted to do was find her so saw Oh understand because he had been worrying about her before Toma had given him root beer.

"She'll be okay, I know it." Oh said with his mouth full.


	19. Mischief Abounds

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know that Tomadahawk likes.**

**Toma gets his finger claws on a credit card which leads to mischief but Oh is very excited having Tip back **

* * *

Oh was quiet the next morning as he knew they would be picking Tip up later seeing an excited Toma had a credit card making the male Boov curious hearing he had gotten a credit card which was for emergencies, giving him ideas like going on Amazon and buying stuff he'd always wanted.

"Won't you get in trouble, for using it?" Oh asked him knowing if he borrowed Lucy's credit card, he would be in so much trouble.

Toma chuckled because he had too many ideas on how to use the money like buying a ticket to Rio making Oh worry.

"It's okay, until you get in trouble." Oh said getting hungry.

Toma left before Lucy got home knowing he would be fine.

* * *

"If Mom didn't want me to use it, she shouldn't have given me it." Toma said seeing the male Boov sigh but was getting lunch making himself PB and J and drinking soda.

He was listening to the local radio station having control of his body while dancing seeing Lucy home wondering if he was okay.

"Yes, but worried because Toma got his finger claws on a credit card and buying stuff." Oh told her surprising her knowing Brianna's Mom would figure it out once packages showed up.

"We have to pick Tip up soon, which shoukd make you very happy." Lucy told him making him excited.

He was deciding not to tell Brianna but woukd let his friend make his own mistakes which made him human like what Tip told him when they first met.

He was getting in the car as they were leaving arriving at Tip's middle school seeing Tip hug them because she had missed them plus had brought gifts making Lucy and Oh smile but Brianna was stunned that Toma had a credit card hoping that he wasn't being stupid with it, like buying a plane ticket to Rio.

Oh nodded as he didn't want Toma in huge trouble because of the bills sighing seeing Brianna run into her house seeing Toma eating cookies relieved.

"I'm fine, plus I'm being careful." Toma told her making her relieved plus she had brought him gifts.


	20. Summer Plans

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes plus very surprised that my Home one shot, A Goodnight Kiss is getting so much reviews which surprises me.**

**In this chapter, it's the beginning of Summer and Oh, Tip along with their friends Brianna and Toma are making Summer plans which is fun like everybody does **

* * *

It was the day before Summer and the last day of school for Brianna and Tip before Summer vacation and Tip was already awake getting dressed, smelling breakfast unaware Oh had cooked pancakes with Lucy making Tip smile because to her, it was going to be a good day.

"Mmm they smell good, and Oh didn't burn anything!" she told her Mom making Oh smile turning pink giggling p,us the last day of school meant report cards something kids feared

Tip was smart and got good grades so she wasn't that worried about report cards plus knew Brianna got good grades plus Brianna to,d her and Oh that she and Toma were going to Rio for summer vacation which Oh guessed that Toma was excited.

After breakfast, Lucy and Tip were going to school and work but Oh saw an excited Toma wearing sunglasses chuckling.

"I get to see my friends in Rio, because I haven't seen them in a while." Toma said to him.

"That's good, since you were missing them right?" Oh said to him seeing the male eagle nod as they were relaxing in deck chairs in the backyard in the shade so Toma wouldn't get hot and Oh sunburnt.

"Yep but we're gonna have so much to talk about." Toma told him.

Oh knew that Tip would be home soon since it was a half day making him relieved since they were drinking Bust A Lime.

* * *

It was early afternoon and Brianna, Oh, Toma and Tip were in the backyard drinking soda because it had been a half day because it was the last day of school plus they had gotten report cards which she and Brianna would show their moms when they got home, but Toma was talking excitedly about Rio and his friends.

"Yes as I'm sure Blu and the others will be happy, seeing you too." Brianna said wearing sunglasses making Tip understand since they were going to Barbados since they had the flying car so they could go anywhere in it, something Lucy was beginning to find out.

"That's gonna be fun, Tip because it'll be an adventure." Toma said making Brianna sigh seeing her Mom home going seeing Toma follow her making Oh understand since Tip to,d him the antics that had happened plus some of the Boov kids had made the clocks go faster, making Oh chuckle.


	21. A Little Anxious

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes **

**It's the Fourth of July and Lucy and Tip are teaching him about it plus the annual Tucci family cookout has Oh excited but worried **

* * *

It was now July meaning a very important holiday was coming up which all of America celebrated plus Oh was curious about it, since he was still learning about Earth and it's culture along with social things but curious seeing star spangled stuff everywhere making both Lucy and Tip understand p,us it would be the annual Tucci family cookout on the beach knowing that Oh woukd get to make more new friends.

"This stuff is for the Fourth of July which is a very special holiday, to celebrate the day America was founded so it's fun p,us we always have a cookout on the beach." Tip to,d the male Boov whi,e they were grocery shopping which made Lucy smi,e.

"Yes but we're gonna have fun, together." she told them.

Oh nodded because Brianna and Toma were in Rio hoping Toma was having fun seeing his friends that he talked about a lot making Tip understand plknew the rest of her family would love Oh just like her and her mom did.

Oh would explain to his fellow Boov about this holiday since they were learning about Earth.

They were having fun and shopping but when they got home, Oh and Tip were helping Lucy bring in the groceries and having lunch making Oh understand but he was worried about the cookout in case the rest of the Tucci family were mad at him.

Tip knew that wasn't true because she and her mom would explain to them what had happened so they could get used to him.

* * *

"Wow so the Fourth of July is an important holiday among humans?" Kyle asked after Oh was explaining about the Fourth of July seeing him nod.

"Yes from what Tip to,d me, it's like important holidays." Oh told them making them underdtand because they were curious going to join Lucy and Tip knowing they were his family sighing.

Lucy was busy organising things but Tip sensed that Oh was worrying about something wanting to know about what was bothering him.

"I'm worried about the cookout, in case the rest of your family don't like me." Oh to,d her as his purple skin turned blue meaning he was sad.

"Aw Oh, don't worry as they'll understand plus Mom and I will explain." she told him making the male Boov underdtand happy that she was helping him out.

"Thanks Tip, for helping." Oh told her.

"It's fine, plus it's what friends do." Tip she knew things would work out like when looking for her mom.


	22. Mall Chaos

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh and Toma get locked in the mall overnight meaning mischief and chaos meaning all heck is going to break loose because of this since not many people or Boov get to do that.**

**Plus Tip is worrying about Oh along with Brianna about Toma.**

* * *

Oh had followed Tip to the mall but it was almost closing time making Tip worry because the mall doors were closing making the young girl worry because Oh would be in there all night, going home hoping that Oh was okay getting home seeing her mom and Kyle wonder where Oh was.

"He got locked in the mall overnight, meaning he's gonna freak out but he'll be okay." Tip said seeing Brianna there saying Toma was also locked in the mall overnight too making Tip sigh.

She knew that Toma woukd cause mischief, but was knowing that Oh was okay since he was very sweet and innocent despite the fact that Toma got ideas making Lucy understand how concerned Tip was for Oh, seeing Brianna was the same worrying about Toma knowing they would find out in the morning.

"Don't worry because they're fine, plus Oh will be fine." she assured Tip seeing Brianna go home sighing.

Tip sighed because Oh needed her and was freaking out or Toma was getting into mischief because the both of them were unsupervised in the mall hoping things would work out.

* * *

"Yeah, soda goodness but won't we get in trouble for this Toma because the mall cops would bust us." Oh said drinking soda from the Freestyle machine which made Toma giggle.

"Sure besides the mall cops went home, they won't be back until morning." the male eagle told him eating a doughnut making the male Boov curious.

"This is a doughnut, one of Earth's many sweet treats with sprinkles!" Toma said letting Oh take a bite with his eyes closed making his tastebuds dance giggling but they were causing mischief like skateboarding and drinking root beer.

They were getting hyper and running around playing football but around sunrise, both males were asleep surprising the mall cops when they arrived for work making Lucy chuckle finding them.

She was taking them home but knew both Brianna and Tip would be happy when they got home since they had been worried all night for them seeing they hadn't caused too much trouble seeing them awake because they were getting into the car as it flew off.

"I don't see why we couldn't have breakfast at the food court, Ms Tucci?" Toma told Lucy.

"Brianna was really worried about you, Toms like Tip was about Oh." Lucy told the eagle male.

When they got to the Tucci house, they were having breakfast but Oh was quiet because he missed Tip despite the mall fun he and Toma had seeing him smile at him which Lucy found cute plus saw Kyle there wondering where he'd been because the other Boov had been worried for him.

"Toma and I were locked in the mall all night." Oh told him yawning going to sleep.


	23. Sleepy Boov

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes plus this chapter was inspired by the latest episode of Big Bang Theory.**

**Oh has been busy leading the Boov and helping Tip with astronomy homework but needs to sleep so Toma helps.**

* * *

Oh was pretty tired because he had been leading his people plus helping Tip with an astronomy project but didn't want to admit he needed sleep plus was pouring orange juice in his cereal, surprising Lucy wondering what was going on hearing him yawn.

"Oh sweetie, maybe you should take an nap or get some rest since Tip to,d me you were helping her with things plus your people but your health comes first." she told him.

"I guess but the Boov need me to lead them and you need me along with Mom." Oh told her seeing her understand.

* * *

"I'll be fine guys, honestly." Oh said turning green meaning he was lying making Tip worry since they were friends.

"Oh Mom is right, you need to get some sleep okay?" she said kissing his head seeing Oh go pink leaving for school while Lucy was going to work seeing the flying car leave.

Kyle and the other Boov were stunned seeing their captain sleepy but Toma sighed since he knew that Oh needed a mega nap.

"Not tired, guys." Oh told them rubbing his eyes making them understand as Toma was his friend deciding to trick him into sleeping, saying he knew where Lucy had hidden cookies seeing him sleepily follow him into the Tucci house.

He led Oh into his room singing a lullaby in eagle seeing the male Boov out like a light tucking him in leaving Oh's room going downstairs and later saw Tip home later relieved that Oh was taking an nap since he was exhausted making Brianna underdtand while they were having a snack.

"Well the astronomy teacher liked my project, which Oh helped with." Tip told her.

"Yes as Toma explained that he was pretty sleepy earlier, plus he didn't want to take an nap." Brianna told her.

Toma was understanding seeing Kyle there wondering where Oh was making Tip annoyed.

"Oh might be your captain but he's not a machine, he needs sleep plus he's been busy and you should back off." Tip told him seeing the male Boov gulp running off seeing To a chuckle knowing Oh was getting sleep since he had looked exhausted which had bothered him along with Tip understanding.

"He's not gonna wake up for a while, guts." Tip told him.

Lucy wondered what was going on but Tip explained making her happy but knew that Oh needed to rest which was a good thing


	24. Going to School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes, because we were talking.**

**Oh and Toma follow Brianna and Tip to school and cause chaos.**

* * *

"Are you feeling better after sleeping because we were worried about you?" Tip asked seeing Oh drink chocolate milk because he liked it very much, after Toma let him try it seeing him curious about school.

"It's okay but you shouldn't worry about it, because school is different." Tip told him seeing him relaxed making her chuckle.

She loved his curiousity but hoped that he was okay getting ready for bed.

The next morning Oh and Toma were following Brianna and Tip to school despite the fact they could get busted but we're amazed by how many human and Boov kids went there hoping Tip was okay.

"Wow this place is huge!" Oh said as Toka agreed.

Toma was leading Oh to the cafeteria seeing him hungry but eating which made him chuckle since he knew he liked food seeing him pat his stomach after eating belching making Toma chuckle as they were going to explore.

Oh was having fun and gigglimg hoping but hoped Tip was okay seeing those seventh grade girls who were mean to Tip.

"How about we scare them, Captain!" Toma said.

"No because Tip would be furious, if she saw." Oh told him.

Toma nodded as they were having fun.

Brianna and Tip were going to Subway because they were hungry and the cafe was out of food which was okay wondering where the heck Oh and Toma were finding them but we're getting them out of there before any mischief happened.

* * *

The next day at school Brianna and Tip were stunned hearing that Oh and Toma had been seen in the halls making them sigh hearing commotion from the science lab, making them surprised because Oh and Toma had been fooling around in there.

"You guys better go, before you get in trouble along with us." Tip told them seeing them leave relieved none of the teachers had seen them so was sighing knowing that they were okay plus had a feelijg Toma had encouraged Oh to come sighing.

"They were just curious, but it's okay." Brianna said.

Tip understood but was stunned that the cafe was out of food so she and Tip were going to talk to them later about that.

"We were having fun, Bri!" Toma told them seeing Oh nod.

Tip sighed because they were okay and nobody had gotten hurt.


	25. Costume Making

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tomadahawk since he had the idea about Oh, Lucy, Toma and Tip going to a masquerade shop and imagined they were going to a masquerade ball **

**I have many ideas for this story.**

* * *

Oh wondered why Tip was so excited because they had been invited to a masquerade ball making Oh curious but saw Lucy chuckle as well as Toma since the male Boov, wondering if he knew the concept of masquerade making Tip understand.

"Remember when you had to put on a disguise to hide from Captain Smek and the other Boov when they wanted your password?

Masquerade is dressing up, as anything you wanna be, like Halloween." Tip explained since Oh woukd get to celebrate Halloween this year.

"Hey we get to the costume store!" Toma said making Oh curious getting in the flying car which Toma loved.

He saw Oh excited which made Toma happy being near him and Tip sighed knowing they were good friends like her with Oh.

* * *

They arrived at the masquerade shop making Oh excited but curious since he was getting used to things on Earth like making friends, food among things as they were getting out of the flying car, walking into the store making Oh in awe because he was amazed seeing Tip grabbing outfits going to the dressing room.

Toma was putting on a tux and a top hat looking like Abraham Lincoln making Oh chuckle.

"Who's that you're supposed to be?" the male Boov told him.

President Lincoln, but Tip can explain that later but we need to find an awesome outfit for you, Captain." the male eagle told him getting a brain wave.

"Toma, what're you thinking?" Oh asked him curious seeing Tip dressed as an ninja and Lucy as a Jedi

"You have done some awesome things like giving the rock to the Gorg among other things, so you should go as a super Boov." Toma said making Oh surprised and turned pink.

"Oh, that sounds like an awesome idea, but we should make you that outfit, plus I can help, Mom too." Tip told Oh.

"But I'm not a super Boov, even though you guys keep saying that." Oh told them.

"Yex you are, you're kind, sweet, brave, caring plus you have a big heart with a lot of love for your peopke and us." Tip explained.

"Ditto that, Tucci p,us he's my best friend." Toma added making Oh grin at their words.

"Let's do it!" Oh said as they were buying their outfits plus Toma was wearing a super suit like Baymax's making Oh curious.

Oh was thinking about what they had said in the store on the way home but there at the Tucci house, both Toma and Tip were getting to work on Oh's costume but adding muscles since it would make him look heroic after measuring Oh.

"Aww he's gonna look awesome, just like the super Boov Oh was on the inside but Toma was making his own costume so he could be a sidekick to Oh.

"Yeah Captain Oh and his sidekick Super Eagle!" Toma told her making her smile because it was cute plus Oh was taking an nap in his room with Pig but Lucy was baking.

"Mmm they smell good, Ms Tucci!" Toma said.

"I can bet, but how goes the costume making?" she asked putting cookies on a platter and getting them soda seeing a groggy Oh who had smelt cookies cooling plus he was wondering what Toma and Tip were doing.

"It's a surprise but you're gonna like it, bro." Toma told him seeing him"I help her bake wearing an apron and a chef's hat.

"I bet you had good dreams Huh?" Lucy said.

"Yep, I was a Super Boov and had super powers which was pretty cool plus was able to fly!" Oh told her making her smile because it was cute hearing chuckles froPlus m Tip's room and the mention of silly string.

Plus Tip had it in her hair making Oh giggle.


	26. Masquerade

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes since it's getting cute.**

**Kt's the masquerade ball and Oh and the gang are having fun plus he and Toma are playing with bottle rockets which makes Tip worry.**

* * *

"Woah this outfit looks amazing, my jaw has dropped!" Oh said trying on the outfit especially the muscles plus liked the gauntlets on his wrists plus silly string shot out making Oh giggle, and Tip annoyed.

"I thought I said no silly string Toma, as he's gonna get carried away." Tip said seeing Toma in his super hero outfit.

Tip was underdtanding seeing Oh excited about the party so surprised that people wanted to be around him since he had been lonely before but now, he had friends and a family plus an new home making Toma understand along with Tip, knowing that he had quirks but they loved him anyways.

He and Toma were playing with Lego but making bottle rockets they could Fire making Oh sigh.

"Tip and Mom say I'm not allowed to fire them, in case we get in trouble." the male Boov told him.

Toma sighed as he lit one seeing it blast off blowing up in the sky like a firework making Oh amazed but the neighbours were impressed seeing Tip sigh seeing Toma had matches and lighting the bottle rockets, snatching them away.

"We don't wanna start any fires okay?" Tip told them seeing Oh understand but Toma was annoyed.

"Brianna lets me do this, like New Year's or the Fourth of July." the male eagle told her.

"Yes but Oh coukd get hurt or in trouble, which we don't want to happen right?" she said to him.

"You're right, because I care about him." Toma told him.

* * *

"And I am your sidekick, Super Eagle." Toma said shooting more silly string making Oh giggle making Tip shake her head.

"Boys!" she said annoyed leaving to get ready making Oh worty, since she sounded sad-mad going after her making Toma stop him.

"Not a good idea bro, it'll make her more sad-mad plus girls don't like when you watch them get dressed." Toma said to him.

He was humming to himself since tonight was going to be epic plus maybe he and Oh could dance.

They were getting into the flying car but Oh was quiet knowing that Tip had explained she was more angry at Toma for adding silly string to Oh's gauntlets but he understood because he cared about her.

At the party things were going well but Toma saw Oh eating getting an idea hearing a slow song seeing Oh ask if he wanted to dance.

"Yes!" Toma told himself but were happy.

Tip was chuckling because it was cute and knew that Toma and Oh were like brothers and good friends seeing Oh accidentally drink a root beer float getting very hyper and shooting silly string making Toma chuckle.

Plus Tip was hanging out with a boy in her grade making Oh worty since Lucy was the same knowing that she was getting older so these things were bound to happen seeing them dance as Toma shot silly string at the boy making him chuckle, but Tip was annoyed at his antics.

"It's funny, but she's gonna be mad at you for doing that and be sad-mad." Oh to,d him seeing Tip approach as Oh made a shield.

"Toma, you're an idiot!" she said.

"Geez Gratuity, I was having fun!" Toma said seeing her go find that boy but he and Oh were dancing to J-pop since it was like Boov music.


	27. Adopting A Baby Gorg

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Tomadahawk will love because of this because Toma and Oh are having bromance which I find cute and not gross.**

**Oh and Toma are recovering from a soda hangover but Tip finds their antics cute.**

* * *

It was noon when Oh woke in his room in the Tucci house, in pyjamas but his head hurt wondering where Toma was getting up, going downstairs.

"Hey you're awake, that's great!" Tip said to him.

"Yeah but what happened last night?" Oh asked her.

Tip smirked at him knowing he and Toma had gotten wild and goofed around plus she had recorded their antics on her phone but waiting until later when Oh was mentally awake knowing Toma had licked his cheek in cuteness.

* * *

"You and Toma had a root beer drinking contest here after the ball, and doing loud belches which surprised me and Mom plus we figured that you guys would be sore in the morning." Tip explained to him.

"Now I remember, Toma and I did that and being silly." Oh told her.

She noticed that Toma acted differently around Oh making her chuckle making Oh wonder what was funny.

"It's nothing Oh, just something cute." Tip said making pancakes but Oh wondered if Toma was okay since he might be sore like him

He went over to Brianna's house seeing Toma on the couch bundled in a blanket with an ice pack on his feathered head making Oh smile because he looked cute plus he was sick like him seeing a smirk on the eagle's beak wondering what he was dreaming about.

"Aww Toma is still sick, from our root beer game." Oh told himself sitting on the couch because he liked being around Toma, they had fun and were helping each other out because besides Tip, Toma taught him things about Earth plus he had watched shows about Eagles but hadn't found one like Toma.

He just hoped they were okay, since he wondered why Tip had giggled earlier because she wouldn't tell him so he had to figure it out but heard Toma whimper kissing his head but his tongue got stuck to the ice pack, managing to remove

"I should go, and let him rest." Oh told himself.

But on the way home, the male Boov heard crying surprised finding a baby Gorg in a box making him feel bad cradling it singing a Boov lullaby knowing it needed a home and a family but knew that he could take care of it going home but feeding it milk hearing it belch making him giggle.

Tip's eyes widened seeing a baby Gorg but understood after Oh explained kissing his cheek since it was very sweet plus Toma would be involved since they were friends and brotners seeing the baby Gorg imprinting with Oh like babies did but the male Boov smiled but keeping it a secret from the other Boov in case.


	28. Out For A Meal

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk will love it because we were talking **

**It's the night before Easter and Oh and Toma are going out for dinner plus Tip is spying on them.**

* * *

Oh was taking a bubble bath as he and Toma were going out for dinner which made him happy but hadn't told Lucy and Tip but was humming a song from a Disney movie, but getting out, drying off because he was getting dressed in his typical shirt but wearing a tux with a sunflower corsage that Toma had made.

Tip and Lucy had gone out so Oh was sneaking out so had left an note in case they worried about him humming leaving thevTucci house because Lucy and Tip were at the Easter Carnival going to see Toma's him chuckle.

"Hey we're gonna have fun, but Tip will understand." Toma said as they Brianna sighed since she had heard Toma planning all day

* * *

"Mmm this dim sum is yummy, Toma!" Oh told the eagle male since they were in a Chinese resturant plus Toma was teaching Oh to use chopsticks since the male Boov had never used them before.

"Let me help, okay?" the eagle said helping.

"Thanks, but it's good we're hanging out." Toma said as his wing and Oh's hand touched making them blush and giggle unaware that Tip was spying while eating noodles because Brianna had told her.

"I bet the Easter Eagle will show tonight, hiding Easter eggs and leaving Easter baskets." Toma said making Oh in awe his friend seeing Tip sighing because he understood but knew she woukdn't ruin things.

After dinner, they were going to the carnival having fun and chaos plus winning prizes.

"Awesome, this is a good night." Oh told him.

Toma chuckled eating funnel cakes and cotton candy which made Oh giggle and they were going to the Tucci house seeing Tip home seeing Oh sleepy seeing Toma wrap his wings around the male Boov seeing him out like a light.

"You guys are cute, but Oh needs sleep." she told him.

"I know, as tomorrow is a big day like Christmas so we should let him sleep." Tip told him but was taking him to his room tucking him in.

She knew that tomorrow would be full of laughter and making good memories brewing coffee for her and Toma since he was thirsty.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt Oh's feelings as I care about him." the male eagle told her.

She understood but was drinking coffee since her Mom went to bed.

Toma was getting sleepy lying on the couch makimg her understand letting him sleep humming to herself going to her room.

She could hear Oh snoring down the hall unaware that the Easter Eagle was hiding eggs outside and leaving Easter baskets for Oh and Tip seeing Toma stroking his head with an armoured claw but leaving before he was spotted knowing joy would spread through out in the morning.


	29. Meeting His Future Self

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk likes plus I'm on a coffee high**

**Oh's future self visits and they have fun together **

* * *

"Wake up, wake up Oh, the Easter Eagle was here!" Toma said shaking a sleepy Oh awake making the eagle smile becausevOh had a dream where he had went into the future seeing Tip all grown up and he was a father, making Toma understand cuddling him.

"What happened in the dream, Oh?" Toma asked him curious.

"I made a time machine and we went into the future where Tip was an adult and had a kid plus I had a kid who was shy." Oh told him making him understand.

Oh was making PB and J for breakfast making Toma smile because he loved his super Boov but stunned older him had muscles.

Tip was up plus Oh was keeping his dream a secret because it might scare her, seeing a portal open seeing a young adult version of Oh step out surprising her.

"Oh are you asleep?" Toma asked.

"No I'm awake but why is future me here?" Oh asked curious.

He saw his older self smile looking at Toma which made Oh blush.

He was explaining but she was surprised but was welcoming him plus surprised Oh was eating PB and J for breakfast seeing Toma giggle licking peanut butter off Oh's cheek making FuturevOh smile.

"Mmm, thanks Toma." he said hearing Lucy on the phone talking to her mother, but Oh saw To a accidentally put his finger claws in the freezer and they were cold making Oh worry.

"Hey, you have warm hands Oh, thanks." Toma said feeling his claws back to normal sighing seeing Lucy hang up.

"My mother is coming forvEastervdinner, but it is good." Toma told him whimpering.

Tip and Future Oh watched because it was very sweet.

* * *

Later Oh, Toma and Future Oh were sitting on the steps of the Tucci house eating candy and talking but Oh was surprised by what his future self was telling him, that he and Toma had a family plus Tip had a daughter, Kessie making Oh surprised humming.

Tip's Mom wondered who the other Boov was, making Tip panic.

"That's Oh's cousin but he came to visit." she told her plus her grandmother was coming over for Easter dinner which made Tip smile seeing Toma excited but Brianna was out of town with her mom but Oh helped.

Oh hugged him humming as it was keeping Toma's sadness away which Tip understood but left them be seeing Future Oh had went home making her understand.


	30. Fixing His Mistake

**A/N**

**Here's more and this was something Tomadahawk and I were talking about but hope you guys like.**

**Toma made the mistake of being a jerk and hurt Oh's feelings but he has to fix his mistake because he cares about Oh.**

* * *

Oh was missing Toma since the eagle teen had hit puberty so was a little wild plus had been mean to the male Boov like pushing him away but Tip explained he was going through puberty likevshevwoukd.

"You're not going to turn into a monster, right?" Oh asked scared.

"Nope I'm still gonna be me, but I think Toma feels bad for hurting your feelings, I can tell." Tip told him.

"He's sad-mad I guess." Oh told her turning blue, making Tip feel bad for him hugging him knowing Toma needed time.

She was talking to Brianna on Skype hearing her mention that Toma felt really bad about upsetting Oh making Tip underdtand.

She cared about Oh a lot so was surprised that Toma was acting like this but knew Brianna was dealing with it but she was cheering Oh up telling jokes and singing knowing that things will work out in time.

She left Oh to sleep but was hoping Toma would fix his mistake hearing her Mom home so was keeping this to herself.

* * *

That next day when Oh got up, he saw Toma there but he looked sad making him understand.

"I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't nice of me plus you're a good friend, will you let me be your friend again?" Toma said seeing Oh nod.

"Of course we are, plus Tip said you were sad-mad." Oh said hugging him making the eagle male feel better unaware Brianna and Tip were watching but it was sweet seeing them eating breakfast.

Tip was protective of Oh because she couldn't bear to see him hurt or upset so glad that Toma had made amends


	31. Easter Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk likes.**

**It is Easter and the gang are having fun plus Tip's grandmother comes for Easter dinner but Oh and Toma are having fun.**

* * *

It was Easter Sunday making Oh, the Tucci family and Toma were in the park having Easter fun plus were searching for Easter eggs that the EastervEagle had hidden, since they had baskets as Toma was using his sight to find them putting some in his but also Oh's baskets.

"This is awesome, and we're finding so many eggs!" Oh told him making the eagle male which made Toma happy because he cared about the male Boov remembering how he was getting used to things.

Lucy and Tip giggled because they were happy Oh was happy but he was sneezing making Tip chuckle plus they were having Tip's grandmother over for dinner so Lucy was cooking.

* * *

Oh and Toma were helping Lucy cook well make pie for dessert but Oh was excited about meeting Tip's grandmother hoping that she would like him, making Tip understand explaining how her grandmother knew about what had happened so knew about Oh.

"We should get ready, she's coming soon." Tip told him but Toma was staying for dinner which made him and Oh excited.

"I see somebody got messy, I see?" Lucy said hugging Toma, Oh too licking pie mix off Toma's cheek going upstairs and were taking a bath together giggling especially playing with bubbles and splashing water all over the bathroom floor.

Tip smiled knowing they were being cute seeing them drying off and Toma shaking the wet plus his feathers were all fluffy like a pillow making Oh giggle because he was cute.

They were having fun but saw that Tip's grandmother was here making Oh anxious because he was scared.

Toma was squeezing his hand gently seeing Vivi smile at him.

"You're Oh Huh?

Lucy and Tip told me about you, but thank you for looking after them." Vivi told him making him go pink.

Toma had stayed away because he was shy around new people which made Tip confused because Toma wasn't shy around Oh sighing as they were having fun but Oh went to find Toma hugging him understanding plus he was staying while Brianna was out of town.

Plus he had walked into a door making Toma worry gettingvan ice pack putting it on Oh's head as he whimpered seeing Tip wonder what was wrong understanding.

Toma saw a big bruise making him worry.

"Guys I'm okay, my head hurts!" Oh said as Toma was cuddling him.


	32. Confidence Boost

**A/N**

**Here's more and Oh is trying to boost Toma's confidence since the eagle male is very shy **

**I know Tomadahawk will enjoy.**

**Plus I'm playing with an idea**

* * *

Oh knew that Toma was very shy and didn't have a lot of self confidence but that was okay but noticed when around him, he wasn't shy understanding so was humming eating pop tarts together just as Tip was getting up but worried since Oh had been eating a lot of candy lately.

"Tip I'm okay, but right now, I want to he,p,Toma." the male Boov told her making her confused understanding after Oh explained to her.

"I see but it's okay, if he's shy since he's perfect the way he is." Tip said making them smile.

Plus Oh wanted Toma to come out of his shell seeing the shy eagle drawing watching in awe.

"Wow that's great!" Oh told him as Toma went pink mamimg the male Boov giggle.

* * *

But they were surprised seeing that somehow Oh had super powers which made Tip stunned and Toma was impressed by this knowing mischief was going to abound but he had super strength, mind powers, and other things but had super confidence wondering how the heck his favourite Boov got this way.

"Maybe they kicked in, you know?" Tip said as Oh was running super fast and talking fast making Toma giggle..

"Oh you rock, my super Boov!" Toma said but he smirked because he was happy for Oh as he deserved it but Oh was using his super confidence power to give Toma super confidence boost making Tip stunned.

"Confidence comes from within, not from super powers!" she told him.

"I feel good, really good!" Toma said kissing Oh on the lips making Tip stunthey ned because she had guessed they were like thiss but needed to talk to Oh about this seeing Toma smile.

He was gigglimg but having fun with the eagle male but he was playing basketball since he liked being healthy but smirked slam dunking but TomaBut something else was imagining but he knew it was okay.

But unknown to Oh, his birth mother was out there and had came to Earth since she heard he was a super Boov but she was Purpke like Oh with sparkling blue eyes like his but had long hair so she knew he was okay, like being with the Tucci family so was unsure of how her sweet little one would react.


	33. Mommy Blues

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Tomadahawk forvreviewing the previous chapter**

**Oh is feeling blue because he realises he has a birth mother but he just wants to find her but too many things are on his mind.**

**Plus Toma and Tip are helping him feel better.**

* * *

"Oh, why so blue, why sad?" Tip asked the male Boov seeing tears in his sparkling blue eyes which worried her sitting beside him and Toma.

"I-I had a dream where it was a mother Boov with a baby Boov in her arms and I think it was me." Oh told her making Toma amazed.

"Wow, Oh this is huge, but she loves you, as a mother is very caring." Toma told him.

Tip realised Toma never met his Mom either but understood seeing him cuddle Oh feeling his tears hit his wing making him understand.

"Ssh buddy, it will be okay as we can help find her, and if we do she is proud to have you as her son." Toma said.

Oh blew into a tissue making Tip understand seeing Oh quiet needing alone time seeing him cuddling Toma.

"Toma, do you have a Mom?" Oh asked while on the eagle's lap which was comforting him but explaining he was taken from his parents.

"I guess we're the same, what if she doesn't like me?" Oh told him.

"She's your Mom, she loves you no matter what plus you're a super Boov, Toma said to him." Toma said wanting Oh to be happy.

"Oh, you're kind, sweet and brave." Toma told him.

* * *

Lucy was underdtanding after Tip had explained to her which was why Oh hadn't came to dinner bringing him some cake and milk plus he needed a mother's touch entering seeing Oh asleep as she kissed his purple skinned head since this revelation had knocked Oh down in emotions.

She just wanted him to know that she and Tip woukd always be there for him no matter what knowing that when they did meet Oh's Mom, she woukd tell her how wonderful her son was going downstairs seeing Tip quiet.

"How is he doing, Mom?" she asked her.

"He's asleep, but we should leave him be, as this is a huge deal for him, but we're all his family." Lucy told her.

Toma was going to Oh's room seeing him asleep but cuddling him in sleep.

He felt bad that Oh was sad but he was his friend hearing Oh sneeze seeing him awake but wiped his nose.


	34. Meeting His Birth Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and we get to meet Oh's birth mom Star and his younger sister Terra.**

**He just needs time to get used to them.**

* * *

The next morning Lucy and Tip heard knocking on their door opening it seeing a female Boov with the same sparkling blue eyes as Oh making them realise it was Oh's birth mother, seeing a six year old Boov female with long hair letting her in.

"You're the Tucci Fami,y right?" she asked.

"Yes, but Oh is asleep plus he was waiting for you." Lucy told her but she was running upstairs to a purple door that was Oh's door opening it gasping softly seeing her son asleep.

"It is you, Oh." she said seeing her younger daughter stare at her big brother because she wanted to meet him.

"Mommy, is he okay?" she asked.

"He's sleeping, but he might need time to get used to us." she told her seeing Lucy there asking them to come downstairs.

"Okay, as we have lots to talk about." Lucy told her but she looked at Oh asleep in his bed.

* * *

Oh was beginning to stir rubbing his eyes and had a funny feeling something life changing was about to happen to him so was going downstairs but his eyes widened seeing a female Boov but it was her, his birth mother.

"Oh, are you okay?" Tip asked him.

He was quiet but Star understood Oh's silence seeing her daughter Terra hug one of Oh's legs making him stunned.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Star asked him.

"Why didn't you want me?" Oh asked her.

"I was hiding from Gorg and worried they would take you, so I left you with our people but you grew up very handsome and brave, and a super Boov who made peace with the Gorg." Star told him.

Oh was confused feeling tears as he needed to be alone seeing Toma walk through the door surprised after Tip explained but he found a sniffling Oh understanding he was conflicted about things, how he should feel about Star and his sister.

Toma wiped his tears away explaining that Star made a mistake but she cared about him seeing Oh relax but was deciding to try and bond with his Mom.

""Atta boy, Oh!" Toma said to him going downstairs seeing his Mom had made star shaped pancakes making him smile relieving Tip seeing Terra playing with Tip and Pig but Star saw Oh hug her.

"It's okay sweetie, we need to take this slowly." Star told him.

He nodded as he was eating makimg her smile at him because she had been searching for him mamimg Tip understand like her searching for her Mom knowing Oh could get along with his mom and his little sister.

Terra was being mischievous mamimg Oh worry.

"Sorry Oh, I was just playing." she said.

"It's okay." Oh told her but Toma knew he needed time so was sighing plus they were having a picnic at the park making him smile going with them plus Oh needed support right now making Tip understand knowing that Oh needed their help seeing Terra hug her leg.

"My brother is gonna be okay, right?" she asked as Tip nodded.

"He just needs time." Tip said.


	35. Calming An Anxious Oh

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh is anxious, worrying about his fear of being alone again but Tip and his birth mother help him calm down.**

* * *

That night Oh was feeling scared and remembering when he had been alone and he didn't have a friend before coming to Earth but he worried in case it happened again, despite the fact that he was super Boov as he sighed.

"Oh, you look sad you okay?" Tip asked.

"I don't want to be alone again, like in the past when I was nobody Boov." Oh said making her understand knowing Oh had changed her world but it was good.

Oh was on her lap as she was humming which was soothing to the male Boov.

"You're never gonna be alone as you have me, my mom, your birth mom, your sister and Toma who care about you and loyal." Tip told him.

"I guess, but sometimes thinking about it bums me out." Oh told her making her understanding so was making up a story to cheer him up unaware Star could hear them knowing that Oh had been very lonely before he met Tip.

"Then think good, happy thoughts, Oh because good thoughts are powerful than bad ones." Tip told him.

"Yes like about you, our family and Toma." the male Boov told her making her chuckle because it was cute hugging him

* * *

Star was listening to Tip explain how Oh had been lonely before he had found Tip but it made Star understand but glad Oh was okay now he had people in his life whom cared about him plus the Boov adored him as their leader which surprised Star.

She knew that he had anxiety and needed them seeing Terra running around because she was playing way past her bedtime making Tip chuckle.

"You shoukd go to bed, as you need your rest to get big and strong." Star told her.

"But Oh is sad, we have to make him feel better!" Terra said making Tip understand seeing Toma there but was cuddling Oh making him feel better..

Star had heard a lot about the eagle from Tip but understood seeing Oh sleepy because he was feeling sleepy which made them relieved as Star kissed his head.

Toma kissed Oh's head too along with Tip remembering she had taught him about good thoughts seeing a grin on his face in sleep.

Tip smiled as she was going to bed but Star was putting Terra to bed which made her happy because she cared about her kids.


	36. Becoming Boov

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk will love this because it was an idea my sleep deprived mind came up with.**

**Oh used a machine that turns Toma into a Boov.**

**Listening To Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers makes me think of Oh/Toma**

* * *

"Toma you sure, that you wanna be Boov?" Oh asked him since Toma wanted to become Boov like him plus he had a machine that could turn people into Boov plus he knew that Toma needed to be Boov.

"Yes, I wanna be Boov, then we can have a lot of best days ever!" Toma told him making Oh understand getting the machine making Toma smi,e.

"Let me have a cuddle first, before we do this." Oh told him seeing him cuddle him.

Oh then hit him with the Booviser knowing by tomorrow, he would be Boov explaining.

"Tbanks!" Toma told him hugging him giggling.

Tip wondered what was going on but Toma understood keeping it a surprise.

"Why is the Booviser out, were you using it?" Tip asked Oh as he went pink exchanging a worried look.

"I was just showing Toma-" Oh said covering his mouth so Tip wouldn't find out what he had done but Toma was fine.

Tip saw that his eyes were blue now like Oh's instead of brown wondering what was going on.

"It's a surprise, Gratuity." Toma said as Oh smirked.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow morning to see Toma as a Boov but he was humming to himself going to help Star.

* * *

That night Toma was excited because he was imagining how much being Boov since he was sleeping over but sleepy sleeping but giggling to himself but was lying on his side but in sleep, his body was changing.

He felt change everywhere as his body was was becoming Boov and his brain and vital organs but couldn't sleep right now watching his body become Boov plus was feeling sleepy unaware Oh was watching but happy because Toma was going to be like him.

Plus he was excited because he and Toma wouldn't be apart plus he knew after that Gorg ship had hit him, Toma was very protective of him like Tip.

He was going to bed but it was five in the morning which meant he was exhausted drifting off plus the sun had been different.

That morning, Tip found an exhausted Oh on the couch beside another Boov who had blue Purle skin curious deciding to wait until later getting breakfast since her Mom had gone to work but Toma awoke sleepily seeing Oh beside him going pink smiling.


	37. Helping Oh Relax

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes because Toma became a Boov and helping a sleepy Oh rest because he's been doing double duty leading the Boov.**

* * *

Later that next morning Toma was awake stretching smiling looking at a sleeping Oh beside him getting up but going to make breakfast realising what Oh had done had worked meaning he was now Boov, and had blue purple skin, thin arms, small ears with sparkling blue eyes.

He was making pancakes for them plus Oh's birth mother Star had her own house where she lived with her younger daughter but Oh visited a lot.

_Being Boov is gonna rock, but hope Tip won't get mad at Oh for turning me into a Boov but it's going to be fun plus Oh looks cute sleeping so he must have been exhausted last night._

_At least breakfast should pick him up, plus coffee should help._

He was bringing the tray to the living room where Oh was beginning to stir surprised that Toma looked handsome as a Boov making him blush.

"Aww it's okay, but you look really tired but why?" Toma asked him seeing him coffee.

"I was doing heavy leader duty, but I didn't tell Tip because she would freak out." Oh told him yawning making him understand.

"I know what might relax you, a bubble bath." Toma said surprising Oh but going with him to the bathroom seeing Toma run a bubble bath making Oh smile since Lucy and Tip did this to relax.

"Ah, this feels good, really good." Oh told him.

"I'm glad it's helping you, as you need it." Toma told him because he saw the male Boov relaxing which made him happy.

* * *

Tip wondered who the Boov male with Oh was after getting home from school seeing it was Toma making her green eyes widen in surprise.

"I wanted to become Boov anyway." Toma told her seeing Oh yawn.

"Poor guy, leading the Boov lately has exhausted him so he needs some time off to rest and relax." Tip said seeing Toma agree having a snack.

"It'll be okay, he needs an nap because he's exhausted." Toma told her seeing him help Oh to bed knowing he would sleep to get his energy back.

Tip understood because he cared about Oh like helping him learn about things but protective of him.

She understood but was seeing Lucy home and surprised that Toma was now Boov so was knowing that he was going to being a help to Oh.


	38. Stargazing With Oh

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes because it involves Oh/Toma bromance.**

**It's night but Oh is stargazing since Tip is at a sleepover so Toma keeps him company.**

* * *

That night it was warm and humid being Summer and Oh was stargazing since it was Summer meaning he could stay up all night if he wanted to but was using a telescope hearing footsteps, seeing Toma there because the male Boov was hearing Oh sing softly.

"Hey Ohey, whatcha ya doing?" Toma asked making Oh smile at him because it was cute plus Toma had made a mini picnic of sorts which impressed Oh because he knew how much Toma cared about him plus right now he was a little lonely, because Tip had went to a sleepover and boys weren't allowed.

"Just stargazing because I wanted to, Toma plus Tip isn't here right now." Oh told him but Toma underdtood cuddling him going pink.

Oh giggled at this because it was cute but liked Toma being a Boov like him but with blue purple skin but smiled.

* * *

"Ooh, doesn't Tip do this with you, Ohey?" Toma told him.

"Yeah but she went to a sleepover, which boys can't go to, human or Boov." Oh to,f him making Toma understand plus he was still getting used to being Boov.

Oh chuckled at him because it was cute eating churros but he knew he was a better captain than Smek which made Toma happy but he sighed.

Toma was just happy being around him but their hands touched making them giggle but it was getting cold going inside as Lucy underdtood how they were but smiled seeing them go Buikd a pillow fort.

Oh was giggling which was music to To a's ears because it was sweet plus he knew how lonely Oh got without Tip around but it was okay because he was here now.

"This is fun, Toma!" Oh said.

The male blue purple skinned Boov agreed but he didn't want anything to happen to him like what happened when Oh had gotten hit by that Gorg ship but he knew that wouldn't happen again but saw Oh rubbing his ears making him worry.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Oh assured him.

Toma sighed but would tell Tip later when she got home from her sleepover but for now, they were having fun.

Tip saw Oh deep asleep next to Toma snuggled in a blanket knowing how these two were close like her with Oh.

She left them be but was going upstairs humming but they were awake later smelling pancakes but Oh was cranky turning red making Toma worry knowing he probably woke up on the wrong side of the couch but he knew food would help but hugging him was helping him.

"What were you guys doing last night?" Tip asked.

"Stargazing, pillow fort, cuddling and watching movies." Toma told her.

Oh was drinking coffee feeling better as his skin was it's usual purple again relieving Tip and Toma.


	39. Tummy Ache

_A/N_

**_Here's more of the story and thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing but afternoon tea inspired this chapter plus there is Bromance _**

**_Oh is not well after eating too much at afternoon tea but Toma takes care of him_**

* * *

Oh, Toma along with Lucy and Tip were at a fancy place having afternoon tea, something Oh had never heard of but his sparkling blue eyes widened at all the finger sandwiches, scones and sweet things plus people were pouring tea or coffee making Tip smile.

"Mm, this tea stuff is good, right?" Oh said having drank a few cups of tea while he and Toma giggled.

"Yes, but you guys are gonna be full after this." Tip told him.

"Yes, but we're being good plus we'll be fine." Toma told her because he knew Oh might pig out but he would help him out.

Oh was eating a lot but Toma saw his stomach chubby which was cute poking it gently.

Oh giggled from the sugar he was putting it in his tea.

* * *

Oh was pretty full by the time they got home belching and patting his stomach which was chubby from the food making Tip smile as she saw both Oh and Toma on the couch but Oh groaned from eating too much and sleepy.

"Aww poor Ohey, all full and needing to rest." Toma said rubbing his captain's full belly ad belches erupted making Toma smile as Oh's eyes opened smiling because it was cute.

"I don't like this pigging out feeling, but I'll be okay." Oh said as Toma underdtood but was getting an idea cuddling him gently because Oh wasn't feeling good plus his stomach was chubby like his alternate self's but would feel better later or in the morning.

"Ssh just rest as you need it, you're not feeling too good." Toma told him.

"This is how alternate me feels all the time, but I can't get used to it but feel sick-" he said running into the kitchen throwing up in the sink making Toma worry getting Lucy.

"Aww poor baby, he did eat a lot but you can take care of him, make him some ginger ale or flat soda." she told him.

Toma was getting Oh flat soda seeing his stomach wasn't so chubby like earlier but was getting him pyjamas seeing Oh put them on drinking flat he was seeing Oh on the couch in his pyjamas as Toma joined him on there.

"Aww it's gonna be Ojay, my grape since it's just a sore tummy from eating too much." he said cuddling him.


	40. Going To Paris

**A/N**

**Here's more and we have hit forty chapters which is amazing.**

**Oh, Lucy, Tip and Toma go to Paris for fun plus Lucy always wanted to go there **

* * *

Oh was feeling better so Toma was happy but had an idea about going to Paris since Lucy had always wanted to go plus now they had a flying car, they could go anywhere surprising Lucy because she had no idea that her car could fly wondering why there was a slushie machine booster attached to her car.

"Yeah, we have a flying car!" Toma said.

"What?" Lucy asked as Oh gulped.

"I-I kinda fixed the car up, when helping Tip find you but it made the car fly plus we can go anywhere, plus you wanted to go to Paris right?" Oh told her.

"Plus I went to Paris, with Oh." Tip told her surprising her remembering it was when the Boov first came to Earth making her understand.

"Let's go to Paris!" Toma told them getting in.

"Paris." Oh typed into the auto drive.

Lucy, Oh and Tip along with Toma buckled in as it took off so we're excited about going to Paris but wondered why Oh and her daughter had went to Paris.

"I had to enter a password to delete my invite before the Gorg saw." Oh told her making her understand.

Toma was cuddling Oh in the backseat while Tip was talking to her Mom about things like what happened in Paris making Lucy understand but she saw Toma kiss Oh's head because he was getting sleepy.

Tip understood but knew it was okay knowing he was excited to go back to Paris now that the thing had been straightened out.

"It's okay, but I'm still getting used to that but it's cute." she told her.

* * *

When they got to Paris, Oh coukdn't open his car door after Lucy, Tip and Toma got out as he was annoyed.

"Can I come into the out now, Toma?" Oh asked.

"Sure, let me help you." Toma said unlocking Oh's door seeing him open the car him hug him but wearing berets plus they were hungry.

"Let's get crepes!" Tip said.

"Qui!" Lucy said they were going seeing other Boov wesring berets making Oh smile because this was a good thing plus he could speak different languages.


	41. French Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh and Toma are enjoying crepes while Lucy and Tip are exploring but Toma wishes upon a star thinking about his birth mother sijce Smek lied about things.**

* * *

Oh giggled as he and Toma were at a table in an outside resturant but drinking coffee which madec Lucy and Tip found them cute feeding each other crepes sprinkling sugar on them.

"Mmm, these are good!" Oh told him making Toma giggle because it was cute plus she and Tip were exploring the city which made Lucy happy.

"I'm glad you found your birth mother, Oh because she must be wonderful." Toka said.

"Yep and I have a little sister named Terra." Oh told him.

"That's so awesome and bet she loves you." Toma told him.

"Sorry about that." Oh said.

"It's fine, maybe she'll show up." Toma told him seeing a shooting star knowing how humans wished on them closing his eyes, scrunching up his nose and mamimg a wish.

"Toma, you okay?" Oh asked him.

"Yeah, just wishing upon a star." Toma told him surprising him but wondered what he wished for realising it was about his birth mother.

* * *

That morning both Oh and Toma were cuddlimg mamimg Lucy smile knowing that like Oh, Toma didn't know his birth mother but Smek had lied about that like the Gorg being Takers, from what Oh had told her.

She was going to breakfast along with Tip letting both Boov sleep because they needed it sighing and would bring them crepes sijce they liked they were exploring hoping that Oh and Toma were okay.

Later Oh and Toma were up seeing crepes eating but we're going to have fun while Lucy and Tip explored gettingva sketch of themselves which was cute so would be a trigger for good memories.

Toma nodded as he kissed Oh seeing him giggle.

Lucy thought this was cute along with Tip knowing they were cute knowing Oh needed Toma was helping but was humming things.

They were havingbfun together which was good so it was family time.


	42. A Little Jealous

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes because he and I are sort of collaborating on this.**

**Kyle is jealous of Toma being around Oh but Oh and Tip help Toma out.**

* * *

Kyle didn't understand why Oh was hanging out so much with Toma whom was this strange Boov from Rio as Oh had said because they were always hugging and cuddling which made him jealous but Tip sighed because Oh and Toma liked each other, but in a cute way which she and Lucy found cute.

"What is up with Kyle?" Oh asked her seeing him stomp off but Toma was knowing that Kyle was jealous of him.

"What game are you playing, with him?" Kyle asked making Toma gulp.

"N-Nothing, we like hanging out and stuff." he told him as Tip had seen feeling bad for Toma because he made Oh very happy seeing Oh hug him.

"Thanks Oh." Toma told him.

Kyle sighed pushing Toma making Tip stunned helping Toma up seeing Oh quiet because he wondered what had gotten into his friend but was seeing Tip putting a band- aid on where Toma had gotten hurt and Oh kissed him.

"Thanks guys, at least you care." Toma said.

* * *

Oh and Toma along with Tip were having fun but Toma was quiet because Kyle's behaviour but hiding it from Oh as Tip coukd see Toma was sad-mad knowing it was about Kyle but he was cuddling him.

"Kyle reminds me of others being jerks, picking on me before we found each other so I'm used to guys like him." Toma explained making Oh quiet.

"Maybe Kyle is sad-mad guys or jealous." Tip told them.

"Why would he be sad-mad?" Oh asked as Toma whispered.

"I see, but Kyle is still my friend." Oh told them making Tip understand but Kyle needed time to cool down.

They were having snacks but Oh understood that Toma cared about him but was cuddling but Tip was seeing Kyle watch them.

He didn't get why Oh liked that guy because he thought they were friends as she was going to talk to him while Oh and Toma were hanging out making him understand seeing Oh and Toma dancing to music which Tip found cute.

"Besides, we are family, because Boov and humans share this planet." Tip told him.

Kyle nodded but hoped that she was right.

Tip saw them havingbfun, but it was good.

He knew that he needed to get used to it.


	43. Propsing

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Tomadahawk is gonna love because we were talking about this earlier.**

**After so long, Oh finally proposed to Toma but he's hoping the other Boov take it well.**

* * *

Oh was excited but nervous because he was going to propose to Toma because they were meant to be, but feeling anxious in case he got nervous plus were going out for dinner to an Italian resturant since they liked pizza and pasta and meatballs.

Tip understood because both male Boov liked each other that way but it was cute so was happy for them along with Lucy understand because Oh deserved to be happy.

They were going too but Oh was wearing a tux with tails but but looked adorable making Toma curious.

"What's going on, we're going to dinner, not the prom right?" Toma said to him as they were leaving but Tip coukd tell Oh was anxious squeezing his hand gently

"Hey it's gonna be fine plus you guys like each other." she told him.

"Yes, but just anxious Tip." Oh told her as they arrived but Toma had no clue what was going on but in the middle of dinner, Oh got down on one of his knees.

"Toma, you make me happier than soda or Fami,y, will you do me the honour of being my life mate?" Oh said revealing a ring with a huge diamond which sparkled.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Toma said kissing him.

"Yes, he said yes!" Oh said getting excited but Lucy understood wondering how Oh's peopke would react to this.

* * *

That evening Oh and Toma were looking at the night skies but Toma was looking at the ring on his finger making him very happy but excited.

"We're gonna get married and have a family of our own!" Toma said as Oh giggled.

"Tbat could happen, but let's take it one step at a time, okay?

I haven't told the others yet, and worried how they'll react." Oh told him.

Toma was wrapping his arms around Oh in a hug since it was helping.

"Who's the most awesome captain of the Boov, and my fiancé?" Toma said.

A smile crossed Oh's face.

"I am!" Oh told him perking up which made him feel better in the embrace but looking forward to more of this plus when they became parents someday,


	44. Finding Toma's Mom

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh and Toma are mamimg their wedding arrangements but Oh finds Toma's birth mom in Norway.**

* * *

Kyle was eating cookies and Lucky Charms for breakfast but heard the doorbell as he got up waddling over to the door and opening, seeing Oh with Toma behind his back, since he was scared of him.

"Geez man, you don't look so good, you are turning into a penguin!

How're you gonna be my best man?" Oh asked

He knew from Lucy that being the best man at a wedding was a huge deal and he could have asked any other Boov but it had to be Kyle.

* * *

"Is this true?" Kyle asked looking at Toma.

"Y-Yes it was Oh's idea." Toma said shyly.

Oh nodded making Kyle agree seeing them leave not realising the honour he had just accepted plus Lucy and Tip were helping with thevwedding preparations like baking a massive cake but Oh was feeling less overwhelmed with that part of their life, he was still struggling with the captain thing.

At least Toma was helping along with his birth mom and his sister Terra realising something, that Toma woukd have nobody to support him or give him away at the wedding knowing what to do.

He was using the Boov locator to try and find Toma's birth mother.

The next morning Toma saw a sleepy Oh enter the kitchen wondering what he'd been doing last night but he had found Toma's birth mother in Norway and before tel,img Toma, he had to be sure so was going there since it was the weekend taking Tip with him just in case but Toma was coming with them making Oh anxious.

"I'm just worried about getting your hopes up, because you're very important to me." Oh told him.

"I know you're watching out for me, but it's okay." Toma told him as they were in Norway making Toma excited but Oh saw a Boov ship getting an idea.

"You think, she's in there?" Toma asked approaching.

They entered but heard singing as the voice was female making Oh understand seeing a female blue-purple Boov with Toma's eyes making Toma excited.

Oh saw them stare at each other, seeing the female Boov hug his fiancé crying in joy making Oh and Tip misty eyed.

"Thank you for reuniting us, Captain." she said.

"You're welcome-" Oh told her.

"Freya, my name is Freya." she said.

She was amazed as they were explaining but she was so happy for him and Oh getting married but going with them because she wanted to be with them for this and to bond with her son, getting in the flying car.

Lucy was with Star talking over coffee while Terra was playing with Pig seeing the car pull into the driveway but Star was surprised seeing Freya because they had been best friends growing up.

"We have a lot to talk about, Star." Freya told her.


	45. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Freya is getting used to being around the Tuccis let alone Toma but Oh is helping out **

* * *

That night Oh and Toma were getting ready for bed like putting on pyjamas and brushing their teeth but with toothbrushes and doing spit ales but in Oh's room.

"How does it feel having your birth mom back, Toma?" Oh asked in bed since today had been busy what with asking Kyle to be best man but then finding Toma's birth mom in Norway so it was a huge deal.

"Good but it's been a long whi,e plus you were right." Toma replied making Oh curious.

"That Smek lied, about our birth mothers disappearing after we were born plus before Smek's Dad was captain, your Mom led the Boov meaning being a super Boov was in your blood." Toma said.

Oh nodded knowing what Toma was saying was true, but he knew he was like Star plus she was supportive of him even though they had just found each other.

"Hey, you're the best captain ever, and mine too." Toma told him.

"Thanks Toma, you know how to help." Oh told him as they were lying down.

"I love you, my grape." Toma whispered.

"I love you too, you're the best thing ever." Oh whispered back as they were falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Freya was helping Lucy and Tip prepare for thevwedding which was happening next month plus she was so happy that hervson was marrying her best friends's son but was seeing them having fun.

"They are cute together, and they'll be good life mates and one day will have a family of their own." she said seeing Star agree knowing things would work out but Smek was stunned seeing both female Boov but they were mad at him.

"You lied to our kids, like you lied about the Gorg!

It's good that Oh is now leading the Boov and using what he is learning, to teach us." Star told him punching him.

"Ow, Star!" Smek said rubbing his cheek.

"You deserve it, for lying." Freya told him seeing it was lunchtime seeing Oh and Toma home but Oh had seen his Mom punch Smek.

"Your mom is cool, you know?" Toma said as Oh nodded.

He was hoping Smek woukdn't wreck tne wedding but they could deal with him.

Star agreed but smiled because their sons were very special so we're happybfor them.

Lucy agreed with them since Tip was special too which Oh agreed with but we're quiet.


	46. Coming Down With Boov Pix

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes plus there's gonna be Bromance.**

**It's Daye Night but Toma comes down with Boov Pox, which is like chickenpox but different but he tries to hide it from Oh but he finds out.**

**Maybe Oh never had it either meaning they woukd take care of each other.**

* * *

The next morning Oh smelt pancakes wondering where Toma was hearing singing seeing the door open seeing Toma enter with pancakes, juice and coffee making Oh surprised at his fiancé being able to cook seeing Oh sit up plus saw steawberries shaped like stars or planets.

"Aww, thank you sweetie." Oh told him kissing him making Toma giggle.

They were eating but having fun.

"Plus being a rookie, you need to learn how to be Boov but it not hard, it's sort of easy plus I need to get ready well we both do." Oh told him making Toma underdtand since they were busy with thevwedding and Oh being captain.

* * *

Oh was helping Toma learn how to be Boov but an Earth one since he was a rookie Boov and he might become vice captain since his fiancé was captain but wondering what the heck the big brain Boov were doing in Boov HQ, making Oh curious since he knew those guys were always doing amazing things.

"We should leave them be, as they don't like being bothered." Oh told him seeing they were making soda which surprised him.

Oh just left them be but was helping Toma out plus they were having date night which woukd be intresting plus wondering where they woukd go on their honeymoon.

Sneezes erupted from his nose making him worty because he was coming down with something but couldn't tell Oh plus spots appeared on his purple skin making him worry in case it was something serious unaware it was Boov Pox but he never got it as a kid, wondering if Oh was the same.

He was coughing and feeling funny plus was burning up so coukdn't let him find out and ruin date night for him and was going to get a drink as Tip wondered if he was okay but lying seeing him go green.

"You have to tell Oh, what if he gets sick?" she told him which made him sigh because he was itchy and annoyed making Oh curious since it was date night and they were watching movies noticing he didn't look good.

"Geez you have Boov Pox!" Oh told him getting itchy himself as orange itchy spots were covering his body, feeling sneezes erupt and burning up coughing.

"Oh, I think you got it too sweetie." Toma told him sounding scratchy.

Tip's green eyes widened seeing both Boov males feverish knowing Toma had given Oh his germs making her surprised along with Lucy.

""Aww poor guys, we should get Freya and Star to help." Lucy told her seeing Freya surprised along with Star.

"Aww our poor babies!" Star said.

They were getting them to bed, activating the quarantine pod so the germs woukdn't spread in case other Boov got sick.


	47. Getting Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk likes **

**After Oh and Toma get better, they plan the wedding and Tip is dating Denny but Oh doesn't mind.**

* * *

Oh and Toma were in the tub having an oatmeal bath but eating some of it making Toma chuckle coughing but their Purpke bodies were covered in zillions of itchy Orange spots but they weren't supposed to scratch, like humans with chickenpox and like chickenpox with adults, Boov Pox was rough on adult Boov.

Their moms knew how to deal with it because they had it when they were kids but had gotten lotion to help plus knew their sons would get better in a few days seeing them dry off, putting on pyjamas going back into the quarantine pod.

"When we get better, we can choose our wedding cakes and other things." Oh told Toma coughing as Toma was cuddling him resting his head on his shoulder.

* * *

A few days later Oh and Toma were feeling better but planning things like cupcakes and a huge wedding cake with cake toppers of him and Oh on top which looked cute plus Toma was planning for them to maybe have their honeymoon in Rio which would help.

"We'll see after the wedding, only what are we wearing?" Oh told him.

"We'll figure it out, Ohey." Toma told him.

Tip smirked at this because she was dating Denny plus Oh wouldn't mind because he and Toma were planning their wedding so they wouldn't mind.

"It's cute because we're getting married so it's okay if she dates some guy from school?" Toma asked.

"Tip is like a sister to me, that's why." Oh told him.

"Underdtandable but she's smart and strong." Toma told him.

Oh nodded but they were having fun and rough housing making Lucy giggle at their antics but knew it was fine.

She knew the wedding was coming and Oh and Toma woukd be happily married but knew they would want kids but they would take it one step at a time.

They were calming down but smiled as Toma was tickling Oh.

"Who's my Purpke marshmallow?" Toma said.

"I am!" Oh said giggling hysterically.

Lucy and Freya found this adorable because Freya just wanted her son to be happy knowing Star and the Tuccis, Oh's adoptive family wanted the same for Oh which made them happy.


	48. Bachelor Party

**A/N**

**Here's more and Tomadahawk is gonna enjoy.**

**It's the bachelor party for Oh and Toma's wedding but things get crazy.**

* * *

A month had passed meaning the wedding of Oh and Toma was here but right now was the bachelor party which Kyle had they were having fun and drinking root beer since Oh and Toma didn't like drinking real beer which Kyle underdtood seeing them getting hyper.

"He-he this is getting fun." Oh told them as they were being mischievous making Lucy and Tip sigh knowing they were acting like frat boys making Tip sigh.

She knew that it would be okay but knew that in a few days, Oh and Toma were getting married so they woukd have tomorrow to recover.

The others were having fun but goofing around but Oh and Toma were singing karaoke while Tip was recording everything on her phone knowing she could show Oh later once he and Toma woke up.

She knew she could use this when she had to blackmail him but Toma was hugging Oh in sleep after getting both males home which was adorable.

"With all that soda, they're gonna be sore in the morning." Tip said.

Lucy nodded as she tucked them in.

* * *

"Owww my head is hurting like a drum!" Oh told Lucy the next morning or later that next day along with Toma resting his head on the table making Lucy and Tip worry because they wondered how much root beer both males had drunk.

"A lot, but does this happen a lot?" Oh asked them.

"Yep, it's a sugar hangover which happens when we drink too much soda or root beer." Tip told him.

Lucy was giving them painkillers because they would help them feel better as they were on the couch but were sleepy from things plus Oh had a serene look on his face making Toma curious seeing him wake up.

"I had a vision-dream, where we were parents and had two little ones." Oh to,d him making him excited because when a Boov had a vision-dream, it would come true which made them excited.

Tip wondered what was going on, but both males woukd keep it to themselves for now but were hoping that Oh's vision-dream would come true.

They were resting and watching movies but also cuddling.

Tip had gone to school but they were relaxing getting sleepy passing out on the couch.

She was showing the video she had recorded.

"Wow, we got crazy last night!" Oh told Tip.

"Yes you did, but it was cute." Lucy told him.


	49. Getting Ready

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk is gonna like because we were talking about this earlier but I hope peopke like.**

* * *

It was the night before the wedding and both Oh and Toma were excited, verybexcited cuddling but also tickling each other giggling softly which was cute plus the other Boov were getting used to them which made them happy.

Plus there were humans like that so was in pyjamas making them wind down.

They were talking about their lives together but would ask the big brain Boov about mamimg them kids using their genes.

"We need to get ready for our big day, we are getting married." Toma said kissing Oh.

He giggled but we're chasing him giggling making Tip smile because it was cute plus today was their wedding day making her and Lucy excited too knowing things were getting good since she had met Oh knowing they were still friends and family despite the fact that he and Toma were getting married.

She was up but was going downstairs since she was hungry plus needed energy for the day knowing today would be a good thing.

* * *

The next morning Oh was awoken by tickles from Toma making him giggle because it was cute hitting Tomawith a pillow chuckling and gigglimg getting breakfast seeing french toast.

"How're the almost married couple?" Tip asked as they were sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Very happy, as today is gonna be the best day ever!" Oh told her putting honey on his french toast.

"Be careful, you don't wanna lose your figure." Toma said as Tip giggled but knew Oh was in good health so was fine.

Toma was relieved drinking coffee to wake them up mentally but after breakfast were getting into their tuxedos with tails which were cute because they were excited because an new chapter in their lives were beginning plus their honeymoon would be in Rio.

Lucy along with Freya and Star were getting ready wearing dresses plus Terra was the flower girl and Tip was the maid of honour which had been Oh's idea.

"You guys look great, like princesses!" Terra said making Tip chuckle at the six year old female Boov as she was just like an normal kid that age.

"You coukd say that, sweetie, but you're excited?" Tip asked whi,e braiding Terra's long bangs.

"I guess, because I just found my big brother again and now once he gets married, he's not going to be part of the family, so it's okay." Terra told her.

"Sweetie, Oh is always going to be your brother even if he does get married because he loves you and your mom." Tip told her making her smile.


	50. Getting Hitched

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but kmow Tomadahawk likes **

**The wedding is happening along with an awesome party in Paris plus Terra is a little upset about Oh getting married but hearing how Tip met Oh which changes her mind.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"You may now kiss the captain." Freya said to Oh and Toma after Toma had put the ring on Oh's finger after saying their vows giggling as they kissed making everybody emotional which was natural at weddings because they were beauitful like prom.

As they were leaving the church, Oh threw a bouquet of flowers which Tip caught making Star smile because it was cute seeing Terra impressed since Tip was the coolest big kid she knew.

She was getting into the flying car with Lucy, Tip and her mom as the party was in Paris making Terra wonder how long it would take for them to get there.

"A long while sweetie." Star said.

She was looking at the clouds guessing what they looked like as Lucy smiled hearing Terra because it was cute like when Tip was that age and like that wondering how Star was feelijg about her son getting married.

"Very happy and very proud as for a long while, I was looking for him but we're family even if he is married or he and Toma want to start their own family." she told Lucy which made Tip understand what made Terra explain why she had been sad about Oh and Toma were married.

"He's very special alright, that I know." Tip said.

Lucy agreed because she was used to Oh and his quirks but he was a Tucci which made Tip agree knowing meeting Oh had been fate when she had needed a miracle realising that both Star and Terra hadn't heard the story.

"We have time, you know?" Terra said.

* * *

She was seeing her big brother and his partner having their first dance together plus toasts were coming up making Star underdtand because Terra loved her big brother and didn't want him to leave.

"It's gonna be okay because Oh cares about us, but now Toma is part of our unique family so we should be happy okay?" the adult female Boov told her younger daughter seeing her nod dancing as she loved dancing to music.

Later, Oh and Toma were getting emotional hearing the toasts making the others understand because things were getting good.

"Thanks guys because we never imagined this happening, to find family and friendship but also somebody to share your life with so this means a lot." Oh told them making Terra understand after the story Tip had told her and her mom here on the way hugging Oh.

"Aww Tip to,d me you were a little sad, about me and Toma getting married but you don't seem so upset now Huh?" Oh told her.

"Tip told Mommy and me, about how you and Tip met so it's okay." Terra told him.

"I see but we're still family." Oh told her.

She nodded but knew things were going to be okay plus stunned her brother and Toma were going to Rio for their honeymoon making the others impressed.

Lucy knew that Toma had been living in Rio before he found Oh which was understandable knowing things would be okay.


	51. Back From Rio

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know that Tomadahawk will love since we collaborate on this story of sorts.**

**While Oh and Toma are in Rio for their honeymoon, Tip is worried about Oh plus Oh and Toma have their first plane ride **

* * *

Tip was worrying because it had been a week after Oh and Toma had went on their honeymoon to Rio because Oh was her best friend and Toma was his husband because it was sweet plus Star and Terra were hanging them.

"Don't worry, Oh is super Boov, he'll be fine plus Toma lived there before he found you guys." Terra told her making Lucy understand but hugging Oh was part of their family and they cared about him a lot.

Star understood but she and Freya cared about their sons but we're relaxing plus Lucy underdtood

* * *

Oh chuckled as he and Toma were enjoying their last night in Rio as it was Carnval which was a fun time of year in Rio plus they were enjoying the parade and wesring feathery masks which made Toma smirk because he had seen his friends Blu and Jewel explaining everything that had happened to him since meeting Oh but they were happy.

"Things are getting intresting, plus the big brain Boov are helping with our wanting to be parents." Toma told him seeing him smile.

He was underdtanding that things would be okay plus Oh had been texting Tip sending her photos making her surprised because she had never seen such things like that before.

"They're gonna be very curious, about what we were doing." Toma told him.

Oh nodded but was excited about being a parent somehow if the big brain Boov made it work but Toma underdtood hearing him hum to himself.

Toma kissed him giggling because he loved Oh very much.

"Yep our adventures are just beginning, Oh." Toma told him making him nod but was humming to himself.

The next afternoon, they were headed to the airport but we're excited about things like being parents going to the plane but Toma was cuddling Oh as the plane was taking off plus the cabin pressure was annoying their ears but Oh was whimpering because he was used to travelling by flying car and not plane.

Toma was cuddling and kissing Oh plus he saw Oh rest his head on Toma's shoulder p,us was feeling sick throwing up in a barf bag making Toma understand knowing Tip and Lucy would help.

After the plane landed, Oh and Toma saw Lucy, Terra, Star and Tip along with Freya making them very happy but saw Oh rubbing his ears.

"He didn't have a good plane ride, plus threw up but he'll be fine." Toma told them

Lucy understood but would help him out but they were talking a little about the trip which made Terra curious but Toma left out the part about talking to Blu and Jewel because that might weird them out.

"Cool." Terra told them making Star giggle.


	52. Five Years Later

_A/N_

**Here's more of the story and Tomadahawk is going to enjoy since we were talking about this earlier but I hope you guys like.**

**Five years have passed since Oh and Toma got married but good things have happened like Toma being vice captain and him and Oh being parents to Gratiticia and Tohro Tucci who were made from Oh and Toma's genes by the big brained Boov in case peopke were asking.**

**In this chapter, Oh and Toma's kids are about to start kindergarten but one of their kids is excited while the other one is anxious but maybe things will work out.**

* * *

Five years had passed since Oh and Toma had gotten married but many things had happened like Toma becoming vice captain in leading the Boov but another wonderful thing had happened in their lives, they were parents to fraternal twins that the big brain Boov had made for them using Oh and Toma's genes so both Oh and Toma could be parents.

They still lived in the Tucci house with Lucy and Tip but had made one of the guest rooms into a bedroom for their kids Hratiticia and Tohro so things were going well plus the twins were starting kindergarten in a few days which made both Oh and Toma excited yet anxious because they might be Boov, yet they were like normal kids their age.

It was early morning in the Tucci house but Oh and Toma's kids were up despite it being six in the morning.

Gratictia who was Oh and Toma's daughter was very shy but at times coukd be brave especially when it came to her brother who was very brave and confident but she had her shoulder length hair held in place with a hair and wearing light green pyjamas seeing her brother Tohro who was brave in her eyes playing with race cars, while wearing light blue pyjamas.

"You think anybody's up yet, Toh?" she asked.

"I don't think so, because Brandma's still asleep, along with both our Dads and Aunt Tip won't be up for another hour so we can just play, I guess." Tohro told her.

"Yep but everybody is making a big deal out of us going to kindergarten, which makes me nervous." Gratitcia admitted.

"Hey everything will be fine." Tohro said.

"I guess, at least you'll be there if I get scared." she said as they were playing but doing so quietly so nobody woukd be annoyed if they did wake up.

A hour later, Tip was up and after getting dressed went to see if her Mom along with Oh and Toma were up hearing giggling knowing her niece and nephew were up.

"Morning Aunt Tip, sleep well!" they asked making her chuckle.

"Yeah but you guys are waiting for your folks and Hrandma to wake up, right?" Tip told them.

They nodded as they were having fun seeing Lucy up going downstairs but they knew things were going to be fun.

Lucy saw both Boov youngsters watching TV until their parents woke up hearing both youngsters giggling as Oh and Toma came downstairs seeing their kids playing some imagination game but could hear Smek being mentioned.

"Morning Dads, we were playing super Boov." Tohro said as Gratiticia nodded making Toma smile along with Oh.

"You guys hungry, but you must've been waiting for us to wake up, right?" Oh said.

"It was okay, as we watched TV but then after Grandma took Aunt Tip to school, we started playing super Boov." Gratiticia told them.

Oh and Toma understood that their daughter was shy like Toma but she had her brother to help her out.

* * *

Later that day Tip had taken both Gratiticia and Tohro to the park to play since both five year old Boov youngsters loved it there especially when she and their parents took them there, so were having fun on the playground plus they knew many human and Boov kids came here we're having fun as Tohro and his sister were playing super Boov like at home, making Toma smile because he had gotten off work.

"They've been fine all afternoon, plus playing here will wear them out so they can take an nap when we get home but how's Oh?" Tip told him.

"Good, he shoukd be done soon plus we heard that Smek's kid might be in Gratiticia and Tohro's class which is not good." Toma said.

"Then you and Oh can help them learn, how to stand up to a jerk like that." Tip told him

"Yep, Oh kinda got worried about that but it's okay." Toma told her seeing the kids hug him making him smile knowing they would make him and Oh very proud starting kindergarten in a few days.

After getting home, both Gratiticia and Tohro were taking an nap but that was okay while Lucy was fixing dinner but Oh was taking a bubble bath to relax sijce leading the Boov exhausted him a,ong with raising two kids but both made him feel good.


	53. Having Fun With Their Kids

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope that Tomadahawk likes, as it's the night before Gratiticia and Tohro start kindergarten but they along with their dads are having fun.**

**Plus Tip is dating Denny which Oh doesn't mind but she is like a sister to him so he cares about her.**

* * *

It was the night before Gratiticia and Tohro were starting kindergarten and Tip had gone out on a date with Denny which she was getting ready for making Oh sigh because she was growing up along with his and Toma's kids so he and Toma were getting emotional trying to hide it so Gratiticia and Tohro wouldn't see, because he didn't want to upset them plus they were already excited but Gratiticia and Tohro saw Tip dressed nice like the princesses in the books she read.

"Thanks guys, I'm going out with Denny but won't be back until past your bedtime, okay?" Tip told them.

"I see, but you look really pretty." Gratiticia told her.

"Thanks sweetie, but you guys are gonna have fun with your dads." Tip told them.

Both Boov kids nodded in agreement as they saw her leave but we're playing with light sabres since they liked the old Star Wars movies and playing Super Boov.

Oh coukd hear them from the living room which was cute plus they had been to Build A Bear earlier so we're in pyjamas but playing until the pizza came that their Dads had ordered which was cute.

"Guys keep the monkey business down, okay?" Toma told them.

"Okay, we will!" Tohro said as they were having fun but Oh ducked as Nerf darts were fired since Tohro was mischievous plus he was always in time out but that meant he was learning how to behave but Gratiticia was hugging him.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine, thankfully Nerf darts are rubber." Oh told her.

They were going to have pizza and ice cream meaning they were going to be hyper and a challenge to get them to bed later knowing they were gonna tell a lot of stories to make them sleepy or he and Toma would wear them out.

"Mmm this pizza is yummy!" both five year olds said making Oh smile along with Toma because it was cute plus their kids were very sweet even if their son was a little mischievous.

After dinner, Oh was rough housing with his and Toma's kids while Toma was recording it on a video camera but it was cute.

By nine in the evening, both Gratiticia and Tohro were getting sleepy making Oh and Toma smile taking them to their room but we're telling stories seeing them out like lights kissing their heads tucking them in.

* * *

After putting their kids to bed both Oh and Toma were having coffee and playing cards but were hoping that their little ones didn't have bad dreams because their kids were starting their firstvday of kindergarten tomorrow so they needed their test making Toma underdtand his husband's anxiety about their kids.

"Toma, they'll be fine, it's just kindergarten." Oh told him cuddling him making him giggle softly hearing Tip home but she was relieved that things were okay.

"Oh is anxious about the kids's first day of kindergarten in case something happens." Toma told her while drinking coffee.

"Aw it's okay plus it's just kindergarten, not a big deal." Tip told them.

"Yes but it is a huge deal, because they're growing up like you are, Bratuity." Oh told her making her understand he cared about her a lot along with his handsome husband and his sweet kids.

"I see, but we're gonna be okay." Tip said going to bed.


	54. Making An Enemy And A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and know that Tomadahawk likes because Oh and Toma's kids are starting kindergarten but run into a bully in their class who is Smek's kid Jett **

**I hope you guys lije**

* * *

It was around six the next morning as both Gratiticia and Tohro were already up after the alarm clock had rang but getting dressed because today was their first day of kindergarten which was a huge deal, but both Boov youngsters were getting dressed and playing with toys, since their parents, Aunt Tip and Grandma Lucy were still asleep so only Tip woukd be up in a hour.

Both youngsters were playing Super Boov once again one of their favourite games besides tag and hide and seek but doing their best to not wake the entire house up with their antics.

"Once again, the brave super Boov saved the Gorg and Earth kingdoms from the evil Smek." Tohro said making Gratiticia smile revealing baby teeth which were cute but a hour later, Tip was up but ready for school knowing today was the first day of kindergarten for her niece and nephew seeing Pig's son P.J following her.

"You're wanting to play Huh?" she said.

The male kitten was Gratiticia and Tohro's pet but they loved playing with him seeing him go in the twins's room making them giggle.

They saw that Oh and Toma were up making breakfast going downstairs seeing Oh in an apron which made Toma a very happy Boov this morning.

"Aww Daddy Oh looks cute, in an apron!" Gratiticia said making Oh go pink seeing the five year old giggle along with her brother.

They were having pancakes but Lucy had seen Toma make Gratiticia and Tohro's lunches putting notes in them.

* * *

"Her-haw!" Tohro yelled swinging high on a swing in the playground at recess making Bratiticia worry in case he got hurt because she cared about him a lot since he was her best friend unaware a chubby boy was pulling on her braids making her annoyed.

"q-Quit it!" she said as the chubby Boov boy was being mean but Tohro saw this rushing to his sister's side wondering who this mean boy was.

"Youndon't Wanna mess with us, we're super Boov like our Dads!" Tohro said hearing the boy chuckle.

"Your Daddy is gonna screw things up, like he always does, like mine said." Jett said making Tohro mad punching Jett making Gratitica stunned.

Jett ran off making both youngsters sigh but saw a light blue skinned Boov youngster with a big brain who was in their class as she hated Jett being a bully.

You "I'm Flan, you're the captain's kids right?

You guys were brave to stand up to Jett, he's wrong plus my mom says Captain Oh is the best ever, you guys wanna be friends?" she said seeing both Boov youngsters nod.

"I'm Tohro and my sister is Gratiticia." Tohro told Flan.

"I see, but you guys are cool." the big brained Boov youngster said going inside with them and the rest of their class after the bell rang.


	55. Calming A Stressed Oh

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes **

**Oh and Toma are comforting their kids after their rough day plus Oh isn't very happy that Jett, Smek's son is bothering his and Toma's kids kids at school.**

* * *

Oh was in the kitchen baking a delicious pie since Lucy had given him the recipe for blueberry pie or Boovberry pie chuckling since it was funny seeing the kids were home seeing them going to their room making the captain worry seeing Toma enter after them making Oh curious.

"Hey my cutie pie, what's cooking?" he said kissing him.

"What happened with our kids, that they're sad?" Oh asked him listening to Toma explain making Oh turn red in anger cursing in Boov so nobody knew he was cursing making Toma sigh.

""Hey they also made a friend in Flan, one of the big brains's kids." Toma said seeing Oh calm down but putting the pie in the oven wearing oven gloves.

"Is Daddy okay, because of his hand?" Gratiticia asked at dinner since she and Tohro had been playing in their room and had heard their Dad upset.

"Yes, he learnt to be careful, when bringing things out of the oven, plus I ran his hand under cold water like Lucy said." Toma told her seeing Oh hold Toma's hand.

Lucy and Tip found this cute knowing one day, when Bratiticia and Tohro were old enough, they would be like their find life mates that made them very happy.

"How was your first day?" Tip asked Gratiticia and Tohro.

"Okay we made an new friend named Flan, but there's a mean kid in our class called Jett." Tohro said seeing Gratitica nod.

"It's okay because your parents can help with Jett, but it's good you guys made a friend." Lucy said making both youngsters nod.

After dinner, they were having family time like playing board games and telling jokes which made everybody laugh hysterically along with Lucy and Tip because it was helping them calm down.

* * *

Later after putting both Gratiticia and Tohro to bed both Oh and Toma were on the couch in the living room with Tip as she they knew they were sad-mad about something which involved Bratiticia and Tohro seeing them nod.

"The idiot known as Smek has a brat that is in our kids's class and picking on them just because I'm captain." Oh told her.

She understood that both male Boov were very protective of their her Mom with her so was hearing Toma humming whi,e wrapping his arms around Oh which was calming him down making Tip happy because she cared about Oh plus knew he got stressed.a bit more lately but he and Tip were helping him calm down which made them worry so they cared about him.

"Somebody needs cuddles because he's been stressed a lot and being grumpy isn't good." Toma said missing Oh's cheeks making him giggle softly which was music to their ears.


	56. Having A Playdate

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes**

**Gratiticia and Tohro are having their first play date with their new friend Flan whi,e Flan's mother is at a meeting and Oh and Toma is at the doctors.**

* * *

"Come on Flan!" Tohro said to the big brained young Boov since she was having fun with Gatiticia and Tohro while their parents were gone at a meeting plus Oh and Toma were at the doctors so Lucy and Tip were watching the Boov youngsters because being in high school, she was capable of looking after three five year olds plus was making snacks.

"Wow your house is really neat guys, since my mom and I live in an apartment, and I have my own room where I can play and do experiments." Flan told them.

"You're welcome Flan, because it's great mamimg a good friend in you, but I wonder why Daddy Oh has been cranky lately, like he needs an nap." Gratiticia said.

"Maybe that's why he went to the doctor, because of it." Flan told them but was chuckling while playing super Boov but adding Flan which made the smart light blue female Boov youngster happy.

"Thanks because I don't have a lot of friends, because other kids think I'm weird." Flan told them making both blue-purple skinned youngsters stunned.

"You're not weird Flan, but cool plus different is a good thing." Tohro told her which surprised her since Jett picked on her too.

"Yeah our Dad is different than other Boov, because he helped save this planet and made friends with our aunt Tip and the Gorg plus proved Jett's Dad was a big fat liar!" Tohro explained seeing Tip nod.

She smiled because both youngsters were being very sweet to their friend because they had told her about Jett.

"Did you guys tell your dads about how Jett is being mean, and wrecking your fun?" Tip asked them.

"Not really, because we didn't want more trouble." Gratiticia told her seeing Tohro and Flan nod making Tip sigh.

"You guys have to tell them, because Jett will push you around, if you don't stand up to him." Tip to,d them making Flan nod because her Mom had said that but on her own, it was hard for her to stand up to Jett but now she had Gratiticia and Tohro to help.

"You okay Flan?" Gratiticia asked.

"Yes but just so happy to meet you guys because trying to stand up to Jett on my own is scary but now you guys are my friends, I feel better." Flan told them making Tip understand since meeting Oh, things had changed.

* * *

"So you guys had fun playing with Flan since Tip was telling us how you guys were gigglimg and being yourselves, plus I hope Jett wasn't picking on you guys." Oh said while in his kids's room but happy their first play date had gone well.

"Yep, we taught her how to play some of our favourite games, like Super Boov!" Gratiticia told him as Tohro nodded in reply making him happy.

"That's very good, because Toma and I care about you guys a lot." Oh told them before telling stories but they were having fun.

But both Boov youngsters remembered what Tip had told them so they were telling Oh about Jett making him understand and proud they had to,d him so he could help them along with Toma hoping that Smek was encouraging his son to be a bully especially to his and Toma's kids which grinder his beans so was keeping his cool in front of his and Toma's kids kids.


	57. Calming Panic

A/N

**Here's more and hope peopke like especially my collaborator Tomadahawk**

**Toma after having a bad dream has a panic attack but Oh being the sweet super Boov he is calms him down.**

* * *

It was night time around three in the morning and Toma couldn't sleep because he was worrying about Oh because he was in a late night meeting so he had taken care of his and Oh's kids but he hoped Oh was okay because his captain had recently been diagnosed with Aspergers so he sighed.

Before he met Oh and good things had happened, the male blue-purple Boov had been alone in Rio so he was afraid to be alone again feeling his body shaky along with his slender blue-purple hands meaning he was having a panic attack unaware that Oh had just gotten home.

He entered his and Toma's room seeing his Boov knight in shining armour having a panic attack making Oh worry since he got like that too but Toma kept him calm so it upset him seeing his Boov knight in shining armour scared.

"Toma you okay, why scared?" Oh asked him.

"I-I had a bad dream, that I never met you and lonely back in Rio." Toma said sniffling making Oh understand because like Toma, he had been all alone until he found Tip and his friends so understood.

"Aw Toma, you're never gonna be alone as you have me and our fami,y plus there's the Boov so you're not alone." Oh told him wrapping his arms around him feeling Toma all shaky like a soda can which bothered him.

"I know but there are many things I am anxious about like you." Toma said.

"Ssh forget about them, okay?

Just think of me." Oh told him kissing him going pink.

Toma was feeling better in Oh's arms as they got sleepy but Oh was singing a made up lullaby which was helping Toma but also himself relax because that meeting had been stressful so sighed lying down with Toma in his arms but was looking into his sparkling green eyes which were very beauitful.

Oh knew that they were very special plus cared about their kids a lot.

Oh then kissed him making both males go pink but sleeping as the sun rose.

* * *

Later that morning Oh was making strong coffee for hin and Toma because of last night well this early morning so Lucy underdtood wondering what had happened because Tip had heard Oh comforting Toma making the male super Boov sigh.

"Toma had a panic attack, but he'll be okay aftervI calmed him down." Oh stated making her understand finding it sweet.

Gratiticia and Tohro were playing in the living room as it was the weekend but playing Super Boov again.

He was making pancakes but saw a sleepy Toma join him hugging him.

"Aww somebody was having good dreams, I see?" Oh told him yawning.

"Yep my cutie pie." Toma told him seeing their kids making faces at their parents making Tip chuckle knowing they would underdtand when older but were having fun together which made Oh and Toma feel better.


	58. Standing Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Tomadahawk likes**

**Oh and Toma's kids use one of their Dad's stories to help them stand up to Jett which surprises Oh and Toma.**

* * *

Flan and the other kids saw Jett being a pain whi,e in kindergarten on Monday but Tohro was fed up with Jett being mean to everybody and every Boov kid in their class especially to him and his sister just because their Dad was a captain now, surprising Flan and Gratiticia seeing Tohro stand defiant, like their Dad had to Jett's Dad when trying to say he had taken the supercchip.

"Wow your brother is being brave, just like a super Boov." Flan said seeing Gratiticia join her brother making Jett scowl.

"You guys may stand up, but the entire class won't agree with you." Jett said.

Tohro saw other kids join him and his sister making Jett scared because the other kids were standing up to him, making him scared, running off as they laughed.

"I guess we can have fun now, since we don't have to fear Jett now right?" Flan said as Tohro nodded making the teacher wonder what had happened.

"We were so,bing a problem without fighting, Ms Margoni." Flan told her.

"I see, but now it's recess." the teacher told them as the kids were going outside.

* * *

"Woah so you stood up to Jett, without lying a finger on him?" Oh asked Tohro after he had picked both Tohro and Gratiticia up from kindergarten.

"Yep you helped us figure it out, without having to fight Jett." Gratiticia said making Oh curious as to how he had inspired his and Toma's kids kids to stand up to a bully like Jett.

"In your story, the super Boov didn't have to hit Smek to show the other Boov he had lied but used his words and to,d the truth, so I figured that doing that, it would encourage the other kids to stand up." Tohro explained making Oh blush.

He had no idea his stories would inspire his and Toma's kids kids to do the right thing feeling proud.

"You guys are being very smart super Boov." Oh said making both Boov youngsters smile because it was cute.

He hoped that Smek wouldn't be mad just because his kids had stood up to Jett sighing but got nervous seeing Smek at the house making Oh gulp.

"Guys go play okay?" Oh said seeing both youngsters go upstairs as Toma was with Oh knowing how Oh got anxious when Smek was around.

"Your kids were bothering Jett, p,us got the entire class to stand up to him." Smek said making Oh go red at Smek's words.

"Tbat's not the truth!" Oh yelled.

Tohro was eavesdropping after that even though Lucy had told him that was bad but things were getting good p,us Oh never got this mad and always calm so was stunned that he was mad.

He then threw pie at Smek making Toma giggle at that as Oh stormed out because he needed to calm down seeing Smek leave.

.


	59. Cheering Oh Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk loves.**

**Toma is cheering Oh up after Smel visited by buying Oh flowers.**

* * *

Toma knew that Oh needed a little cheering up after Smek's visit so was going out with Lucy and Tip to the mall but we're at the florist making Toma smile remembering when he and Oh had been at the florist before, and Oh had been amazed at the flowers since he was curious.

_These flowers smell really good, like perfume._

A smile crossed Toma's face at the memory but saw artificial flowers that were purple like Oh which made him smile because he was buying some making Tip smi,e knowing that Oh needed cheering up.

"You really care about him right, which is why you were mad when Smek visited right?" Tip asked the blue-purple skinned Boov male seeing him nod.

"Yes because I-I love him, he brings me so much happiness so seeing him upset makes me upset." Toma told her making her smile knowing this but knew how much Toma cared about Oh as they were paying but was leaving.

* * *

Oh was playing with Gratiticia and Tohro while Lucy, Tip and Toma were at the mall because Smek visiting had upset him which he was hiding from them but they could sense he was sad-mad so were trying to cheer him up.

He then saw them home but Toma had brought him artificial purple roses which made Oh surprised because Toma had known that Smek stressed Oh out making him feel like he didn't deserve to be leading the Boov which hurt Oh's feelings plus Oh had enough on his plate like dealing with his Aspergers, so Smek adding to the stress wasn't good.

"Thanks, my super Boov as I was feeling stressed." Oh told him kissing Toma on the lips.

"You're welcome as you were stressed out but I love seeing you happy." Toma told him but was making a crown out of them which Tip found adorable.

"Thanks, as I love you." Oh told him.

"I know sweetie." Toma told him hearing him giggle which was good to hear so was music to his ears.

They were having fun plus playing with their kids and playing super Boov with them sijce in their kids's imaginations he and Toma were kings which made both Oh and To,a giggle wearing crowns plus towel capes which made Lucy giggle because it was so cute.


	60. Playing In The Rain

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes**

**Because they're stir crazy, Gratitcia and Tohro sneak out and play in the rain but end up coming down with something.**

* * *

It had been raining heavily in the neighbourhood but Gratiticia and Tohro were stir crazy about being inside too long which made Oh and Toka understand sijce they loved playing outside plus the rain made them very curious and were tempted to go play in the rain plus Oh and Toma were really busy along with Lucy so they were sneaking out of the house into the backyard but havingbfun.

"We're so gonna get in trouble, with our dads or Grandma." Gratitcia told her brother as they were jumping in puddles plus it was raining heavily which they were dancing in.

They were having fun but Lucy was stunned seeing they were out there getting them inside but getting them to take off their wet clothes drying them off and making them a hot bath knowing they were coming down with something.

"Your Dads are gonna flip, when they find out." Luvy told them.

They were in the bath but enjoying the warm water and after that, were in pyjamas watching TV getting sleepy just as Oh and Toma were home.

"Hey are they okay?" Oh told as Lucy sighed explaining.

"Poor guys, but they'll be okay plus they'll just have the sniffles." Toma told him but was going to take a shower while Oh was getting a coffee to warm himself up worrying about his and Toma's kids kids.

* * *

Oh and Toma were surprised that both their kids had been playing in the rainstorm plus both Boov youngsters were coming down with something which made both Oh and Toma worry because they cared about them.

"We're fine Daddy, nothing bad happened." Tohro said turning green meaning he was lying plus was burning up along with his sister making Tip and Lucy worry because they cared about both youngsters who were in pyjamas but not doing so hot.

"Maybe you guys should lie down, as I think you guys are sick or getting something." Toma to,d them.

They were going to bed but instead we're playing supervBoov which wasn't a good idea because the germs were getting stronger inside making both youngsters feel sick sneezing and coughing and not feeling good.

Oh was stunned because Toma had been pinching his cheeks but was getting his kids to rest knowing they were tucking them in but was going back to Toma explaining.

"Poor guys, but they'll be okay." Toma told Oh..


	61. Cuddle Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk likes **

**Oh and Toma are having cuddle time after putting their kids to bed and Toma gets to try hot cocoa for the first time.**

* * *

Later that evening after putting their kids to bed Oh and Toma had alone time or what they called cuddle time because they loved to cuddle, Eskimo kiss and drink hot chocolate while in blankets near the fire since their kids were in bed and Tip was doing her own thing which made them understand plus Oh was worried about their kids because they were sick so was cheering Oh up.

They were in the kitchen but in pyjamas making hot chocolate since Lucy had taught them how to plus were pouring hot cocoa into two mugs adding marshmallows and we're going into the living room plus he realised that Toma had never tried hot cocoa before which astounded Oh because a lot of people liked it.

He just hoped that things were okay plus their kids were asleep in bed so it was okay to do this plus was blindfolding Toma and letting him try some of the hot chocolate which was making Toma's tastebuds sing making Oh chuckle because his husband's reaction was cute giggling softly.

They were Eskimo kissing which was sweet and they did it a lot which Tip found cute along with cuddling each other.

* * *

Oh and Toma were cuddling on the couch in blankets near the fire since they felt cold plus they loved doing this after their kids had gone to bed along with Lucy and Tip so they could be alone and cuddle.

"Mmmm thanks for letting me try hot cocoa, as this is good." Toma said to him.

"You're welcome but the kids were stir crazy, which was why they snuck out earlier." Oh told him.

"Yes but they have either the sniffles, or the flu." Toma told him which made Oh feel better because they cared a lot about their kids getting sleepy passing out along with Oh snoring loud which Tip found cute when she woke up the next morning seeing them on the couch.

"Aww they're cute, like that but I guess they were up with Gratiticia She and Tohro because they have bad colds." Tip told herself.

She was making breakfast but saving leftovers for both Boov males hearing Toma sleep talk saying that Oh was his princess making her smile.


	62. U shrinking Oh

**A/N**

**Here's more and know that Tomadahawk will love as this chapter was inspired by a dream he had last night which I find cool so added it into the chapter.**

**Smek uses a shrink ray to shrink Oh to the size of a mouse but Smek didn't count on Toma to stop his antics and stand up for himself a little.**

* * *

Tip was concerned because she couldn't find Oh anywhere unaware the male Boov had been shrunk to the size of a mouse by Smek but Toma had found his husband after zig had been chasing him of sorts, picking him up gently.

"Toma, you found me, but what happened?" Oh asked squeakily.

Toma coukdn't help but giggle at that because with Oh the size of a mouse, he sounded different which made him giggle and turn pink.

He had a feeling Tip and the rest of their Fami,y had no clue that Oh had been shrunk thinking he was missing which made Toma annoyed because everybody in their family cared about Oh.

"It's gonna be okay." Toma said.

* * *

"Wait, how did you shrink?" Toma asked him.

"I-I don't know, I woke up like this!" Oh said going yellow.

"I think I know who might know." Toma said putting Oh into his shirt pocket but Oh peeked out surprised at how big everything was.

Toma was going to Boov HQ seeing Smek making the blue-purple skinned Boov male mad going red.

"Vice captain Toma, what's going on?" Smek asked acting like he didn't know what was going on but the big brain Boov coukd see Oh peeking out of Toma's shirt pocket.

"He shrunk Oh, so he could be captain again, or didn't care what happened to him because he coukd have gotten hurt plus our family think he went missing!" Toma said feeling tears sting his eyes going blue but Oh coukd feel Toma's aura, wishing he was his normal size so he could hug Toma.

Smek was stunned by the vice captain's emotion because it was strange.

"Boov do not cry!" Smek said.

"Yes they do." Toma said.

"We can u shrink the captain, Toma but we had no idea Smek got his hands on a Shrinker but we'll make sure that will never happen again." Flan's mother Tira said holding the Shrinker.

Toma put his mouse sized husband on the table as the Ray emitted returning Oh to his normal size making Toma happy hugging Oh making him understand seeing how Toma had stood up to Smek for him.

"Let's go home okay?" Oh said.

Toma nodded as they were going home making Lucy relieved after they told her what happened making her understand because she knew how Toma cared.

"You were brave, standing up to Smek." Oh said making Toma go pink.

"Yes when it comes to you, I can be brave." Toma told him.

"I saw." Oh said kissing him.


	63. Training Wheels

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you all enjoy like Tomadahawk is.**

**Oh and Toma's kids decide they want to learn how to ride bikes but Oh and Toma will help.**

* * *

Oh and Toma were knowing their kids were excited because they wanted to go to the bike store because they wanted to learn how to ride a bike because they saw other kids riding bikes around the neighbourhood making Oh worry because riding a bike woukd be hard with the many feet that Boov had but Tip had told them that determination was the key.

Plus she had learnt when she was her niece and nephew's age so it was a good idea knowing that Oh and Toma could help their kids out plus they would have training wheels so that was okay too plus it was the weekend so it was okay but knew a lot of fun would happen plus she was going to the amusement park with Denny.

"Hey it's gonna be fine, plus they're the right age." Tip told him.

Oh and Toma understood because it woukd be family time and the kids were dressed and excited to go making Oh and Toma smi,e knowing even in the past that Boov didn't ride bikes but that was in the past.

They were having fun and eating breakfast so after that were going to the bike store hoping this would go well plus he or Toma woukd adjust the bike pedals for their kids feet since they had more than two feet and hadn't pointed that out yet because they didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Ooh look at all the bikes, they're so pretty!" Gratiticia said while she and her brother were looking at the bikes for kids her and Tobro's age but found a blue-Purple bike making Ob and Toma chuckle plus Tohro had chosen a blue bike which was good but they were paying for them but had to adjust the bikes for Boov kids seeing them leave.

"Tbanks." Tohro said making Oh and Toma smirk but at home were adjusting the bikes and adding extra pedals for little Boov feet.

* * *

Both Gratiticia and Tohro were having fun riding their new bikes with training wheels but we're having fun plus Lucy was keeping an eye on them because Oh and Toma had went to work knowing that they were okay and that Smek wasn't being a jerk to them because they were sweet and leading the Boov in a good way like encouraging them to try new things since when Smek had led them, he woukdn't let. Them try new things.

But On was different and being a super Boov was using what Tip was teaching him to lead the Boov which made things good plus they hadn't told anybody about when Oh had been shrunk because that had made Toma annoyed at Smek.

Oh sighed as he hoped the kids were okay but Toma understood his husband's worry because they were devoted parents as well as leaders plus they had a good family, something Smek woukdn't underdtand.


	64. First Impressions

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope everybody likes.**

**An new Boov family moves into the area from Toronto and Oh is very curious about them.**

* * *

It was a beauitful Spring day as the Tucci family were having fun but they saw a moving van which made Oh curious along with Gratiticia and since they knew that their Dad had moved here long ago, well a few years ago but hoped there was an new kid to play with making Tip understand since she knew what moving was like.

"We have to wait and see, because they need time to settle in okay?" she told both Boov youngsters making them underdtand but Oh had seen a white furred Boov coup,e get out of the van followed by a Snow White furred Boov youngster around his kids's age.

He had a feeling that his kids would meet the new kid at school but saw Lucy making a welcome wagon for the new neighbours which Tip was helping with.

"Wait, the new neighbours are Boov?" Toma asked.

"Yes, I saw them." Oh to,d them which made Toma very curious and knew better than to spy seeing Lucy make a pie.

They would have to wait and see plus they were bringing a pie over later since that was an neighbourly thing to do.

They were going over there but impressed that the new Fami,y were unique Boov from Canada which made Oh surprised especially when they were bowing in front of him.

"You don't have to do that okay." Oh told them.

"I'm Berk and my wife Laurie plus we have a daughter, Lori who's five." Berk told them impressing Oh and Toma along with Lucy and Tip seeing Gratitica and Tohro go find Lori finding her playing with stuffed animals surprised listening to them introduce themselves.

"Woah you guys are really cool, but we'll be in the same class." Lori told them.

"Yep we're in kindergarten so you will be too, just watch out for a mean kid there called Jett." Gratitcia said.

They were talking and playing but having fun.

* * *

The next day at school Gratiticia and Tohro along with the other kids in their class saw a Snow White furred Boov kid with the teacher making them curious.

"Everybody, this is Lori who moved here from Toronto but we shoukd make her feel welcome." the teacher to,d them.

"Yes Ms Marconi!" they said but Jett chuckled making Tohro sigh as this kid was new and already Jett wanted to pick on her which made him mad making Flan underdtand seeing Geaticia playing with Lori.

"We should warn Lori about Jett, before he does something to her, Flan to,d him seeing him agree and saw it was recess but Jett was being mean but throwing dirt clods at Lori which shocked the other kids.

"She just got here, and you're being mean before you get to know her!" Flan said.

"So, she isn't a Boov!" Jett said.

"Uncle Kyle is furry, just like Lori." Tohro said.

Lori was running off crying.

"Real nice Jett!" Tohro said.


	65. Soothing Hyper Boov

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh tries coffee but it makes him sick and wonders why humans drink it everyday.**

**Plus Smek gave most of the Boov energy drinks which makes them well as being hyper.**

* * *

"Mmm this coffee smells good, since humans drink it a lot!" Oh said seeing Lucy drinking coffee plus he was sluggish from doing duty being captain of the Boov along with being a father.

"Oh, I don't think Boov and coffee is a good combo." Tip told him seeing her Mom go get ready but Oh sipped it feeling his purple skinned hands jittery and his blue eyes widen because he never had coffee unaware that it coukd have a strange effect on him or Boov Tbat drank it.

* * *

"Oh, you okay?" Toma asked.

"Yeah, I'm good..." Oh said making Tip concerned.

"I think coffee has a weird effect on you guys." Tip told Toma.

Toma saw his husband talking excitedly in gibberish or in Gorg tongue making him worry hoping this would wear off.

Oh was running around like a purple blur which stunned Lucy but thankful that Oh and Toma's kids were at school right now plus Oh was glowing!

He was giggling and hiccuping but his stomach hurt and his head making Toma underdtand realising there were some things on Earth Tbat Boov weren't used to yet and coffee was one of them but saw that it had calmed Oh down from being stressed seeing Tip sigh.

She saw Oh out like a light on the couch but with an ice pack on his purple head because he had gotten a headache from the coffee making him sigh.

"We need to talk to him about that." Tip told Toma but he kissed Oh's cheeks.

Tip saw Oh smile in sleep but was relaxing Toma giggle but heard mischievous laughter outside seeing Boov being hyper surprising Tip but Toma sighed.

"Smek did this, because they have had energy drinks meaning they're gonna feel sore like Oh but I can help along with you Tip since music soothes wild and crazy behaviour." Toma told her.

Tip understood as he was teaching her the lullaby Jewel had taught him making her understand as he was hooking up speakers to a microphone.

Tip was singing but it was working seeing Boov getting sleepy and rubbing their eyes which was a sign of getting sleepy passing out snoring relieving Toma and irking Smek because he knew that Oh's friends woukd wreck his plan to make the Boov hyper.

"That was a stupid idea, plus the Boov are gonna be sluggish because they can't handle caffeine like coffee or energy drinks." Tip said as Smel ran off making Toma sigh knowing Oh coukd deal with Smek once he woke up but realised he woukd be sluggish too.


	66. Growing Down

**A/N**

**Here's more and know that Tomadahawk likes.**

**After drinking an age regressing serum, Oh grows down but Toma has to take care of him until he can get the antidote to grow Oh back to his normal age.**

* * *

Smek chuckled as he was pouring an age regressing serum into Oh's tea so Oh woukd turn into a five year old but was going just as Toma was bringing his husband his tea since he couldn't have coffee but was entering Oh's office at Boov HQ seeing Oh smile kissing him.

"Tbanks, sweetie." Oh said drinking.

He was feeling tingly but giggling and acting like a kid, seeing he was shrinking to the height of their kids.

"Woah, I'm a little kid but how?" Oh asked.

"I think I know, Regressorade!" one of the big brain Boov told Toma making the vice captain curious.

"It was a serum Tbat makes humans or Boov that drink it grow down, and I think we know who gave it to Captain Oh." the big brain Boov told him.

"Okay, but I can take care of him until you get the antidote." Toma told him.

* * *

Tip was stunned seeing Oh as a five year old but Toma had to watch the five year old version of his husband since the big brain Boov had made the antidote for growing Oh back to his normal age but he was very cute and eating a lot of cookies making him worry.

"Who's that?" Gratitcia asked.

"I'm just watching him for a friend." Toma told her.

He saw them go play knowing Oh woukdn't tell their kids it was him grown down knowing that they woukd fix him soon.

Later he saw him upset having a temper tantrum turning red and throwing things as Tip ducked along with Toma seeingbthe big brain Boov show up with the antidote making Toma relieved.

"It's not his fault, but once he drinks this he'll be back to normal." Toma said.

He saw Oh drink but sleepy realising the antidote was doing that seeing him get on the couch but on Toma's lap making the vice captain smile because Oh had been stressed lately so taking an nap was a good thing.

"Aww he's gonna be asleep for a while and have munchies when he wakes up because he missed dinner." Toma said making Tip agree but she saw the antidote was working making her relieved.

Tip was making PB and J for Oh when he woke up since he loved it plus Toma had a peanut allergy knowing it would make Oh feel better after this weird day knowing Smek was being a jerk to Oh.


	67. Zoning Off

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh is zoning off because he is very busy being captain of the Boov and not wanting to slow down**

* * *

Toma was concerned because Oh hadn't been getting enough sleep because he was doing heavy captain duty plus them being father's added to things but when he suggested Oh take an nap, Oh woukd say he coukd handle things which made him worry because no living being or Boov could function without sleep seeing the purple skinned Boov rubbing his eyes, hallucinating, yawning among other things which were all the ingredients of lack of sleep.

Plus there were dark rings under his eyes making the blue-purple male worry for his husband because he needed to sleep or take an nap before he crashed seeing Oh zone off waking himself up.

"Oh you need to take a break, as you need to rest." Toma told him.

"Boov do not nap plus I have too much to do like lead Boov and be parent." Oh told him.

"We do if we wanna be healthy, Ohey plus the Boov won't descend into chaos just because you need to rest plus I am the vice captain." Toma told him.

"Whatever, sweetie." He said yawning which worried him getting a doctor Boov to check Oh out.

"Dark rings under eyes, impaired thinking, hallucinating, yes he has all the signs of sleep deprivation and the only cure is sleeping, warm milk you know?" the doctor to,d Toma.

The vice captain hated seeing Oh like this because he cared about him

He was making warm milk for Oh to drink since it woukd make him want to sleep.

* * *

That early morning Toma saw that Oh was sleepwalking but knew it was because he hadn't slept in a while which worried the blue-purple male Boov because he cared about Oh and his well being because their kids were in bed.

He was spilling milk all over Oh which was waking him up.

"What the heck were you thinking-" Oh said sleepily.

"You were sleepwalking Oh which is dangerous so I had to wake you up plus you need to sleep more." Toma told him.

Oh was yawning but letting Toma take him to bed seeing him look in the mirror as his reflection was talking to him.

"You don't need sleep, you're the captain, the one that makes everything happen." he told Oh seeing him rub his eyes seeing it was gone.

"I need to lie down." Oh said after seeing Pig talking passing out.

Toma was getting him into bed grounding him from active captain duty until he rested up and then they woukd talk.


	68. Losing A Tooth

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Tomadahawk will love as Oh has a loose tooth in this one and learns about the Tooth Fairy.**

**I hope you guys love.**

* * *

Oh was sleepily pouring milk into his Lucky Charms which was one of his favourite cereals but felt an nagging pain in his mouth unaware it was a loose tooth because he thought that all his babybteeth were gone, using his tongue to feel makimgbToma wonder what was making his cutie pie so happy.

"Holy crow, you have a loose tooth meaning you're gonna be rich when that thing comes out!" Toma said seeing Tohro had a loose tooth making Tip smile because they were being sweet and their usual selves.

"Why did you say that I'll get rich when my tooth comes out, Toma?" Oh asked him.

"The tooth fairy silly, she takes your loose teeth from under your pillow and leaves money." he told Oh seeing his blue eyes widen in awe.

"Ooh that sounds awesome, how do you lose a tooth?" Oh said.

"Oh you have to be patient and wait for it to fall out on it's own, okay?" Tip said making him understand because he cared about his health so hoped she was right.

Duringbthe day he kept looking at his loose tooth but he had to be patient and wait.

* * *

Later that early evening during dinner Oh felt the nagging pain in his mouth lessen as his loose tooth had came out grossing Tip out along with Lucy at dinner but Toma was keeping it safe for him until bedtime so he wouldn't lose it or the memory that was inside it.

"I thought you didn't have any more baby teeth, Oh." Tip said drinking milk.

"I'm not sure, but it's okay." Oh told her as Tohro hoped his tooth coming out woukd be just as cool like when his Dad's tooth came out making Graticia smile because her brother and Dad were being cool.

That night Oh didn't want to sleep after putting his tooth under his pillow but saw strands of golden sand enter the room making him sleepy passing out in sleep which belonged to the Sandman as a half human and hummingbird female with wings entered seeing both male Boov asleep seeing that the loose tooth was under Oh's pillow seeing one of her mini fairies bring her the tooth.

She was putting something under Oh's pillow but leaving before he woke up.


	69. Guy Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know that Tomadahawk likes because Oh and Toma are taking Tohro to the batting cage and having guy fun.**

**I like this story.**

* * *

It was that night as Oh was getting ready for bed putting on feetie pyjamas but was eating cookies and drinking warm milk which would help the male plus he had just put his and Toma's kids to bed, so was getting ready to sleep seeing a p,ush Boov doll that looked like Toma which made his blue eyes widen in awe.

"I see you found the gift I made for you, to help you sleep." Toma said making Oh surprised hugging him while holding the plush Toma.

"Thanks for the cuddly gift, mon ami." Oh said kissing Toma.

"You're welcome because you needed help to sleep." Toma told him.

Oh was getting sleepy cuddling him and the plush version drifting off into dreamland as Toma heard him snore which was music to his ears getting sleepy

* * *

The next morning Lucy and Tip noticed that Oh had been asleep on time last night so was feeling better knowing what Toma had done plus they could help Oh with his captain duties, which Oh would appreciate even though he felt like he could do it by himself.

"Somebody's in a good mood Huh?" Lucy told him.

"Yes because I had good dreams so yeah." Oh told her.

Tip was underdtanding because he had been having sleep issues lately eating pancakes along with Graticia and Tohro having fun.

Plus they were going to the batting cage which made Tohro excited since it meant he and his dad's coukd have guy fun knowing Gratitica coukd have fun with Lucy and Tip while they were out.

Tohro was getting dressed but wearing a Yankees cap but Gratitica was still in pyjamas watching My Little Pony seeing her excited.

"I guess you're gonna have guy fun, and spit and stuff." she said to Tohro.

"Yes but we can have fun, when we get home." Tohro told her hug"Tging her.

"Toh, you ready to go?" Toma said.

"Yep!" Tohro told him.

He was leaving with them making Gratitica sigh colouring but Lucy understood after Tip told her.

She had to go to the mall so was taking the female Boov youngster with her which helped and they were having girl having a snack knowing that she felt a little left out because her dads and brother were having guy fun.

Later that afternoon the guys were back and Tohro had lost a baby tooth while getting a home run making them underdtand so were having a snack plus surprised that Oh had gotten a home run since he wasn't that good at sports which had made Toma proud of his life mate but had a band-aid on his nose from it making Tip understand


	70. Family Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**It's Oh and Tip's Friendship anniversary but Tip went out on a date with Denny so Toma and their kids are cheering Oh up.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Oh was worried because he wanted to hang out with Tip plus it was their Friendship Anniversary remembering the day they had met or the night they had been brought together by fate but right now, she was always busy with schoolwork, or beingbwith Denny plus he had made her an awesome gift mamimg Toma understand since Oh and Tip always celebrated their friendship anniversary.

The blue-purple Boov male felt bad for his life mate because he loved seeing him happy seeing him with their kids but they sensed something was wrong with their Dad makimg Toma sigh.

"Aunt Tip went out when it's her and Daddy's friendship anniversary." he told them.

They understood since Flan and Lori were their best friends but we're trying to cheer their dad up making Lucy smile because it was cute.

She knew that Tip was getting older but Oh cared about her like when they first met and had helped her and Tip reunite.

"Tip knows you care and you're getting good with her dating so I think she knows you were a little upset but hiding it well.

Let's have dinner okay?" Lucy told him.

They were at the table having pizza which was helping Oh feel better because he missed Tip making Toma underdtand.

They were having ice cream but they were playing games and Toma was relieved hearing Oh laugh was music to his ears.

* * *

Later that night Tip was home knowing very well it was her and Oh's friendship anniversary but left a gift wrapped box on Oh's bedside table after finding a gift on her desk in her room making her guess it had been Oh sighing since the male Boov hadn't made a big deal abouBut t her date tonight making her understand which made her feel a little bad since normally on their Friendship Anniversary, they would have pizza and have a blast.

But things felt different especially since she was a high school freshman and Oh had a family of his own, guessing that not having this tradition this year wouldn't have upset him but she sighed.

She kissed Oh's purple skinned head leaving his and Toma's room but getting ready for bed seeing Oh had made her a scrapbook of the times they had been together which made her smile.

Lucy entered but smiled telling what had happened while she was out making her understand seeing Tohro there.

"You missed all the fun, Aunt Tip." he said.

"I know from what I heard." Tip said.

She saw him go back to bed making her sigh in pyjamas humming a song to herself.


	71. Crossing The Alantic

**A/N **

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk will love as this chapter involves Oh and Toma's kids in the Slushieous goofing around.**

**After the auto drive accidentally gets activated, Gratiticia and Tohro go for a Wikd ride in the Slushieous whi,e their anxious parents follow.**

* * *

"Captain Tohro preparing to land on this strange planet!" Tohro said since he and his twin sister Gratitcia were playing in Slshieous the family's flying car while their dads were fixing it up but Oh found it cute what both youngsters were doing because they loved playing super Boov all the time so we're imagining the car was their spaceship.

"Guys be careful okay, as this isn't a toy." Oh said making Toma smile because Oh was very overprotective of their kids and didn't want to see them hurt or in danger.

* * *

Plus Oh was giving the flying car a tune up which Tip didn't mind.

But suddenly the auto drive activated making the car take off and both male Boov worry because their kids were in there.

"This is not good Toma, our little ones are in there!" Oh said freaking out.

"Relax we can get them back, let's go!" Toma told him.

They were getting into a ship and going after the Slushieous which was headed for New York hearing their kids excited thinking it was a game unaware it wasn't

"This is awesome!" Tohro told his sister.

"Tohro, we're not in the driveway, the car took off plus we don't know how to drive, we're five and a half!" Gratitica said freaking out turning yellow.

"Relax sis, besides I've seen Tip driveca zillion times!" Tohro told her.

Oh and Toma had followed them but using the controls to land the car in Central Park safely seeing both kids get out hugging their dads.

"You really scared us, because we thought-" Oh said crying.

"Daddy we're fine, see?" Tohro to,d them.

"No more driving until you're sixteen, okay?" Oh said as Toma nodded.

They were going home in Slushieous but Tip was relieved they were okay because she had seen the car take off.

She hoped things were okay seeing Oh blue meaning he was sad knowing he was sad-mad at himself because his and Toma's kids had done that.

"Guys go inside, while I talk to your Dad okay?" Tip said seeing them go inside while she and Oh were sitting on one of the steps.

"Oh "I feel scared, that they almost got hurt.

The auto drive activated, but seeingbthe car take off frightened me because I thought they could get hurt." Oh told her.

"Oh that's okay, to feel that way.

You're just being a good father, plus accidents happen but at least you and Toma are teaching your kids how to cope when they happen or if they cross the AThat lantic unsupervised." Tip said.

That made him smile since she had said that when they were on their epic road trip realising she was right.


	72. Growing Up Too Fast

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk likes.**

**Smek makes Oh and Toma's kids grow up physically but Oh and Toma can fix it **

* * *

smiled as he knew that Oh's kids wanted to be bigger so was using the growing up serum on Oh's kids to make Oh annoyed but was slipping it into their juice seeing them drink up but were growing up which scared Oh and Toma but Graticia looked beauitful older and Tohro looked handsome like his father but they were scared.

"Daddy what happened to us, why're we grown ups?" Gratitica asked scared.

"I know how, but I can get the big brain Boov to help fix you guys." Oh told them but Tip was stunned seeing her niece and nephew suddenly adults underdtanding after Toma explained.

"Watch them until we get back with the antidote?" Oh told her.

"Sure, we can have fun while you're gone." Tip said as they were getting into the Slushieous making them surprised.

"Our dads said we weren't old enough to drive!" Gratitcia said.

"You guys look grown up so we can get away with it, just don't tell your dads." Tip told them.

They nodded in reply but was letting Tip teach them to Tohro impressed remembering the other day when Slushieous's auto drive had taken both Boov youngsters to New York by accident.

They were excited plus were liking driving knowing their parents wouldn't let them drive for a long time once they were back to normal.

Tip understood as she knew that when they hit sixteen, they woukd be driving a lot making her understand

* * *

Tip was relieved after Graticia and Tohro were their normal ages knowing that Smek had done this like when he had given Oh Regressorade but they were keeping what she had taught them a secret from their dads because they would freak out seeing that it was dinner time ordering pizza.

"Awesome, but how did we get bigger?" Tohro asked.

"There's this serum that makes grow up or down and Smek gave you some." Oh told them.

They were underdtanding but were playing super Boov in their room while waiting for dinner so we're excited.

Lucy could hear them giggling but was relieved that they were back to normal since Oh had told her what had happened.

"Grandma you okay?" Tohro asked.

"Yes I'm fine but see you guys had fun getting to be adults for a while." Lucy told them.

"I guess." Gratitcia said.

They were having fun together but Oh was winding both youngsters down for sleep along with Toma since they had school in the morning.


	73. Lunch Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Tomadahawk will love since we were talking about this idea that Oh went to McDonald's for lunch and all heck breaks loose.**

**Oh and To,a have lunch at McDonald's but Oh isn't used to attention which happens when you're super Boov**

* * *

Oh had parked the Slushieous outside Mcdonalds because he had heard so much about this place especially the Big Mac plus Tip had explained that eating this stuff everyday wasn't a good thing which he understood but he still wanted to try locking the car like Tip had shown him seeing younger Boov kids Tip's age eating these things a lot.

He saw a lot of peopke in line waiting to be served so was joining them but unaware peopke and Boov were staring and getting excited seeing he was there which he was unaware of while ordering a quarter pounder and a milkshake going to sit down after ordering but felt somebody put his blue-Purpke hands over Oh's eyes.

"Guess who!" the Boov male said giggling.

"Tomy!" Oh said as Toma removed his hands from Oh's face sitting down beside him as they were sharing but kissed.

"Look it's Oh!" somebody cheered.

"Uh-oh boovio, we're gonna get crowded here." Toma said softly.

Oh gulped because he still wasn't used to all this attention even though Tip said he deserved it because he was very special.

"Come on guys, give him some room!" Toma told them.

Oh was beginning to feel woozy but passed out as Toma picked him up gently.

"Come on beauitful." Toma whispered leaving the building getting into the Slushieous as it took off.

He saw a bruise on his captain's head from fainting so woukd tend to it when they got home.

* * *

Tip wondered why Oh was asleep but had a bruise on his head but underdtood after Toma said Oh had fainted from fear at McDonald's making her understand knowing that he would be okay.

"Poor Oh, those guys are like vultures!" Tip told him seeing Oh begin to stir feeling his head hurt but saw Toma hug him.

"Aww it's okay buddy, you fainted.

"Don't be shy After those guys were bothering us, ruining our fun." Toma told him kissing his boo-boo making Oh go pink.

"Don't be shy, as it's okay." Toma told him.

Oh giggled as he understood humming something.

It made Tip smile because both male Boov were like kids which was good but was sighing going to fix a snack.


	74. Celebrating Toma's birthday

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes **

**Oh is throwing Toma a birthday party because he cares about his husband a lot.**

**I'm also working on a crossover called Despicable Smekday if you guys wanna read**

* * *

Oh was excited because Toma's birthday was coming up so he could surprise him but getting Tip tp help him plan but we're adfing a make your own sundae bar which madecOh excited and Tip sigh knowing that Oh coukd handle it.

Plus Oh had gotten Toma an awesome gift for his birthday but was wrapping it up but saw Gratitica and Tohro playing with noise makers which he found adorable because they loved birthdays and Christmas because they loved to party.

"Dadfy Toma is gonna love his party, Daddy Oh." Tohro said.

Oh nodded in reply trying to resist the sundae bar until the party started making Tip smile because he was being cute drinking soda but belching making Tip sigh because his and Toma's kids woukd copy because they were impressionable seeing Tohro belch like Oh making Gratitcia sigh.

"Be thankful he's not a teenager, but just five years old." Tip told Oh making him confused.

"Never mind, let's just keep going." Tip told him.

"That was funny what you did, but I think Aunt Tip was irked." Gratiticia said.

Tohro giggled doing more but drinking helium making his sister laugh hysterically but Tip sighed because theybwere five and just having fun

* * *

"Mmm this is so wrong, but I'm excited, goody, goody, goody!" Oh said making a sundae which made Toma chuckle at how cute his husband was being plus there was hot fudge on Oh's lips which were sweet after he kissed him.

"Aww happy birthday, Tomy!" Oh told him seeing Toma go pink.

"T-This is all for me, Oh?" Toma asked as Oh nodded.

"Yes you are my prince plus it's the day you were born, the best day ever in my opinion if I say so." Oh told him.

He and Oh were dancing together and havingbfun along with their family which made Oh happy because he cared about plus after the sun set, fireworks illuIt minated the night sky which everybody was enjoying

It was around one in the morning when Oh, Toma and their kids got to bed but Oh knew their kids would be cranky later at school.


	75. Helping Him

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh is exhausted but doesn't want to admit it but nedds to slow down and smell the feet of life.**

**I hope peopke enjoy.**

* * *

Oh was feeling lonely because Tip was studying for finals, Hratiticia and Tohro were at sleepovers plus he had been doing double duty again to the point where he was having sleeping problems but wax yawning climbing onto the couch passing put drifting off into sleep just as Lucy was home hearing loud snores and seeing drool on the cushion sighing knowing he had done this a lot recently or found teeth marks in the cushions or as Oh had claimed from food dreams making Tip giggle.

Lucy knew that the male Boov was exhausted but pushing himself wasn't good but the other night around three in the morning, Oh had been playing bongoes which had kept the house up sighing.

Plus Toma saw his captain losing focus and he was the mustard to the sweet ketchup Oh was blushing as his blue-purple skin went pink seeing Oh resting his head on the desk making the big brain Boov worry as Kyle sighed.

He heard Oh sleep talk about taco hats seeing Toka carry him like a fireman amazing him but was hoping he was taking good care of Oh sighing

Tip was seeing Oh drinking soda while studying her textbooks making her sigh knowing he borrowed them but she needed them seeing him out like a Lignt knowing he was exhausted but he needed to stop and smell the feet of life.

"You mean the roses Tip, but I getbit." Toma said.

She smirked seeing him carry Oh to the couch but putting a qui,t over him seeing a smi,e on his face making Toma relieved but worry because he wanted his cutie pie to be healthy making Tip understand knowing it could be pressure from being captain making him understand, because Smek had been bothering him.

* * *

Toma was carrying a sleepy Oh to their room since he had zoned off during dinner to the point where he had meatballs up his nose which had made their kids laugh hysterically and Lucy and Tip surprised but knew Oh was tired and not thinking like himself.

"Tomy I'm fine, I don't need nap!" Oh protested as the blueA-purple male Boov was tucking his partner in but putting Star Trek on since that seemed to calm him seeing him get sleepy and out like a light.

He saw his and Oh's kids playing seeing Oh's friend Sheldon Toma sigh knowing now wasn't a good time seeing Sheldon see his brother exhausted but helping him out.

He was leaving him be seeing him cuddle a stuffed animal Tbat looked like Toma making him smile.


	76. Looking After The Mini Boovs

**A/N**

**Here have more of the cuteness and I still love Oh and Home plus looking forward to the comic sequel that Dreamworks is bringing out this Summer plus Home comes out on DVD here in July which means spending Summer with Oh and my beloved minions **

**So in this chapter Oh and Toma are out of town so Lucy and Tip are watching their kids but Tohro is very anxious p,us mightbhave Aspergers and Imlove he does a certain motion with his hand **

**I might wanna write one shots about Oh, Toma and their kids.**

* * *

A few days later Oh was feeling better but excited because he and Toma were having dinner on a train but Lucy and Tip were watching their kids for them which made Oh relieved because he knew his kids would want to tag around which would kill the romance for him and Toma seeing Tohro playing with trains but had made them hover since Tip had taken him to see Tomorrowland against her better judgement since Ladt night, Oh had been comforting Tohro from a bad dream but he sometimes had bad dreams, so Toma scared them away.

"Aw we can't go?" Tohro asked seeing his dad's dressed up plus Oh was wearing a pocket watch making Tip sigh.

"They're gonna have adult time on the train which is gonna be boring and we're gonna have more fun here." Tip explained to him seeing him understand as he and his sister were in feetie pyjamas but they were hugging their dads.

"How long before you guys get back?" Hratiticia asked them seeing Tohro nod doing the rubbing motion with his hand making Toma underdtand Tohro was scared about him and Oh going out of town for a while since he had been recently diagnosed with Aspergers which made him and Oh proud that their kids were special.

"Two nights guys." Oh said holding up two fingers to show Tohro so he wouldn't be upset but was nodding playing with Pig staring at the Orange brown spots on his fur but making pig noises making his sister giggle.

She was protective of her brother after their dads had explained that Tohro had Aspergers knowing the other kids might make fun of him but she was ready to defend her brother.

Tip chuckled plus she was ordering pizza making both youngsters happy as Oh and Toma relieved leaving the house.

* * *

It was hard to explain to two six year old Boovs about romance without Tohro making s grossed out face and wanting to rub his mouth with a toi,eat rush which he did a lot but he was being tested because he might have special needs plus he had meltdowns a lot but Oh and Toma were helping him but Gratiticia thought her dads were like princes making Tip smile since when Oh and Toma went out or out of town, she let both kids do things they couldn't with their dads around lime stay up way past their bedtime or drink soda or eat ice cream.

"Freeze!" Tohro said shooting Nerf balls making his sister annoyed and Tip giggle as the male Boov youngster was just playing and lime any boy his age, Tohro was fixated with superheroes like the Avengers plus had seen the new movie plus he and his sister were super Boov by birth or design.

"Tip he's gonna break a lamp or something and then we're all gonna get in trouble!" Gratiticia said as Tohro was rubbing his mouth with his hand like the toilet brush making Tip understand knowing he was either getting exvited or anxious remembering when Oh was anxious, he would do the same thing since Lucy had hidden the toilet rush.

"Hey it's okay, she's not mad but I know you're just goofing around." Tip said bending down to Tohro's level since Oh did this with him but saw him relaxing.

"My sister always goes Code Green like that." he said making her giggle.

She knew that they were very close but saw Tohro go to sleep on her lap stunning both Graticia and Tip but wondered what they had been doing that woukd make Tohro sleepy.

"We went on a field trip to the zoo, then after school we went to the park and played a lot so he must be wiped out but I'm not sleepy." Gratiticia said using her fingers to count what she and her brother did but then Tip remembered Tohro sometimes didn't sleep well plus he was having a rough time dealing with his Aspergers.

"Graty, did your brother sleep okay last night?" Tip asked.

"Sort of because this morning, he was asleep on the couch." Gratitica said playing with dolls making Tip understand why he had made that rubbing motion.

"Poir little Toh as he is kinda having a rough time but he has us and your dads." Tip said softly.


	77. Painting Nails

**A/N**

**Here's more and Tomadahawk gave me the idea **

**After getting his toenai,s done, Oh tries on Lucy's high heels but it's cute plus Tip helps when Kyle is being a jerk **

* * *

"Ooh that feels tingly Tip!" Oh said as Tip was painting the male Boov's toenai,s after making them longer plus was painting them with glitter nail polish plus Oh had gotten himself six pairs of sandals for his feet so he could be comfortable when going outside making Tip underdtand but happy to let Tip do it.

"Ooh Daddy looks pretty, but I thought only girls got that done, not boys?" Tohro heard his sister Gratitcia ask making Tip chuckle.

"Well your dad can have his nai,s painted if he wants, there's no law Hraty that says boys can't." Tip said seeing Tohro smirk at her words.

They were in Lucy's room but after his toenai,s had dried, Oh was in her closet finding high heels putting them on remembering seeing some model on TV walking in them which made him curious walking like the model making Tip giggle taking a photo on her camera phone.

They were having a fashion show which was cute but Tip hoped her Mom wasn't home or she might not find what Oh and his kids were doing cute but they were being careful.

* * *

Lucy found what Tip had done to Oh's toenails adorable because he was wearing sandals which fit because shoe shopping with Boov was hard but understood seeing Kyle staring at Oh's nails chuckling making Tip clench her hands into fists at that because Oh liked being around her and her mom seeing Tohro do his anxious motion making her underdtand

"Don't worry because your father can handle anything plus Kyle deserves a punch in the nose!" Tip said to them.

Gratitica underdtood but she liked her dad's nails, even Tohro so hoped her dad felt better plus she didn't get why Kyle was being mean to their dad, he was supposed to be his best friend!

Tip was explaining about that but both six year olds knew she was a better friend to their Dad than Kyle seeing her hug Oh making him feel better.

"Thanks guys, because I like my nails but I like you guys." Oh told them.


	78. Making The Best Of Things

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Tip and Toma are trying to curb how both Oh and Tohro brush tbeir terth using the toilet brush but all heck breaks loose plus Oh has to teach his son how to use the toothbrush.**

**This is becoming super cute plus I wrote a Home related poem for my creative writing class.**

* * *

"Give me the toilet brush Tohro, we use the toothbrush remember?" Toma said as Tohro had been brushing his terth with the toilet brush again since Oh did it as well which was where Tohro had picked that habit from.

"No!" the male Boov youngster said gripping the brush tight astounding Tip at how strong Tohro could be when he melted down like this knowing Toma was making it worse knowing Tohro needed to cool down before they could reason with him.

She saw Toma put him in time out which only made Tohro mad as his skin was red making Oh worry wondering what made their son melt down.

"He was using the toilet brush to scrub his terth with, which is why he melted down." Toma said as Oh giggled because to him it was not gross like Lucy said, but something cute because Tohro was just a kid, he and his sister didn't know better.

It was now breakfast time as they were going downstairs but Tip sighed, knowing how her nephew had brushed his teeth which stunned the dentist.

* * *

Later Tohro was in a better mood than earlier playing with Pig which relieved Tip knowing she and Toma had talked to Oh about brushing but knew he was still going to use the toilet brush but Tip had gotten rid of it so things would cool down or so she hoped Oh would help Tohro learn to use a toothbrush instead of the toilet brush that the male Boov youngster loved using.

"Why do I have to tell him, about using a toothbrush?" Oh asked Tip.

"Because he picked that up from you, so yes." Tip told him as he sighed leaving him be seeing Gratitcia getting ready for school since Tohro wouldn't be going to a school for a while which made him sad but was on his father's lap.

"Apparently we can't brush our teeth our way anymore, and have to use the toothbrush." Oh said seeing a frown on his son's face underdtanding.

"It's not fair Daddy, like not going to school!" Tohro said.

"I know buddy but sometimes things aren't fair, but we make the best of it so it will be okay." Oh told him.

"I'll try Daddy, but it's still not fair." Tohro said feeling his Dad hug him seeing Pig nuzzle him making him feel better.


	79. Footsies

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes, since he asked me to do this because it's cute **

**Toma has a fetish for Oh's feet which is very cute **

* * *

Toma was getting excited seeing Oh wasn't wearing socks because he had a fetish for Oh's toes and blushed going pink thinking about them because it was embarrassing plus he and Oh played footsie under the table at dinner which made Toma giggle making Lucy and Tip wonder what they they were keeping thatva secret.

"Ahh your feet are so smooth, so soft!" Toma said happily because he loved touching his feet but Oh didn't mind because it was cute plus Toma was giving him a foot massage or massages since Boov had many feet compared to humans.

* * *

Toma was lying on the floor of the Tucci living room while Lucy and Tip were out but Oh was walking over him like a rug making him giggle so hoped that both of them were okay unaware Kyle was watching or had walked in because he wanted to hang out with them but Oh went pink at this seeing him there.

"Oh, what the heck-" Kyle asked them.

"That's nothing to worry about Kyle, but it's okay we were just playing!" Oh told the furry male Boov.

"You sure, it doesn't look like playing?" Kyle said as Toma was going pink seeing Kyle leave.

"Feet cuddle time!" Toma yelled kissingbOh's feet making Oh giggle hysterically because he loved Oh's feet and would cuddle them all day.

He was rubbing feet cream on them to make them smoother and softer but Toma was understanding but they were playing footsie while on the couch making Oh giggle hysterically but was feeling funny but a good kind of funny but would ask the Big Brain Boov what this feeling was but saw Lucy and Tip home plus both Boov had their feet in a spa but it was enjoyable.

Lucy and Tip wondered why both Boov were so happy unaware of how both males had spent their night but they were drying off as Toma noticed a blister on one of Oh's toes but Oh sighed.

"It's okay sweetie it's just a blister." Oh assured him as they were going to Oh's room making Tip smile because it was cute knowing that Toma liked Oh and his feet so was okay with it.

Toma was cuddling Oh's toes but they were cute but kissed them making Oh giggle loud unaware Tip had peeked in wondering how Toma could do that without throwing up but then again, Boov did brush their teeth with toilet brushes.

They were eating cookie dough and giggling making Tip chuckle.


	80. Having A Tea Party

**A/N**

**Here's more but know Tomadahawk will love since he loved the last chapter very much.**

**Oh and Toma are having a tea party while Tip is at school.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Oh was at Boov HQ helping the big brain Boov with their tech but they were very grateful to him plus liked he was captain of the Boov but better than Smek because he was special but he was feeling funny thinking about Toma but they understood how he felt but was seeing the big brain Boov chuckle, explaining that it was Love.

Oh went pink at their words but Toma was understanding but he went pink.

"I-I guess, but it will be okay plus Tip is the right age to be getting into boys." Toma told him.

Oh nodded but he was just enjoying things but hoped Tip was okay because she was still at school but Toma was understanding Oh cared about her.

"She'll be fine as she can take care of herself." Toma told him.

* * *

Tip saw Oh and Toma having tea and chocolate chip and peanut butter scones that Lucy's baker friend had made plus she knew that her Boov friend would love them but she was right but they were holding hands which Tip found cute since she was noticing boys but she kinda crushed on Oh but hid it from the male Boov because she didn't want to hurt Toma's feelings which Lucy found sweet because she found it cute.

"Thanks because my friend makes incredible scones, because she was happy about this because she likes making people happy." Lucy said pouring herself coffee but Oh sighed seeing Tip watching him and Toma having a tea party but frowned leaving tnem be going upstairs to do homework.

"Tip is sad-mad about something, so something must have happened at school but we should leave her be." Oh said as Lucy understood.

"It's just teenage stuff, nothing to worry about and she'll calm down, Oh since school does this to her." Lucy to,d the male Boov hoping she was right because he cared about her while helping her with dinner.

During dinner But Lucy saw him happy and humming making her happy but hugging Toma because he had missed him making him understand giggling.

During dinner, Oh and Toma were playing footsie under the table making them both giggle making Lucy wonder what was going on with both Boov males.

"Nothing!" they said blushing.


	81. Being Chibby Is Good

**A/N**

**He-he I was talking to Tomadahawk and imagining a husky Oh and Toma loves Oh being chubby because Oh needed to gain some weight but liked Earth candy.**

**In this chapter, Toma is enjoying his chubby leader/boyfriend**

* * *

Oh was giggling as he was raiding the fridge late at night but his metabolism was getting funny and he was hungry forva earth food especially anything bad like candy, ice cream, fried chicken but found leftover pizza and chocolate milk but was going to the living room on the couch because he didn't feel like going upstairs which bothered Tip seeing him eating junk food.

"She doesn't get how good this food was, or is!" Oh said to Pig but was belching looking at his toes that were getting chubbier by the day which Toma was loving but was listening to music on headphones since it was three in the morning.

* * *

"Ohhhh this is good Ohey, your new chubby toes are so cuddly!" Toma said.

It wax the next day and Toma was over at the Tucci house but feeding Oh cookies seeing a huge goofy smile on Oh's face on a sugar high making Tip sigh.

Oh was getting very sleepy from his late night antics and had dark rings under his eyes passing out into sleep as Toma was cuddling and using Oh's chubby stomach as a cushion making Lucy stunned knowing how some Earth foods like sugary stuff made Oh's metabolism nuts which involved weight gain

"Aww my sweet Purp,e Turkey is too cute." Toma said giggling.

He was in heaven but Oh was snoring making happiness almost squirt "I gotta go to out of Toma's nose but later Oh was drinking Coke but had ripped his pants making Tip grossed out but Toma swoon.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, help me up." Oh said as Toma grabbed the broom, using it to push Oh off the couch as he was walking upstairs but afterwards rolled himself downstairs since he was chubby but Toma giggled plus they were going to Boov HQ taking Oh's car but modified for chubby Boov as the seatbelt buckled around him automatically as they left.

Tip saw some Boov like Kyle were chubby too since they had discovered junk food but woukdn't get sick which was weird.

At Boov HQ Tne Big Brains were giggly from drinking Coke and unlike themselves but we're chubby since they stayed inside plus liked junk food but were enjoying Earth but sleeping but Toma saw their heads were a little small bit their tummies were peeking out from their shirts.

"Hi Oh, things are okay but just checking up right?" one of them asked.

"M-Maybe!" one of them laughed all jittery and twitchy but running around like a blur but Tip was stunned but it wasn't their or Oh's faults because they didn't know better plus Smek was encouraging Boov to do it


	82. Getting Chubby

**A/N**

**Here's more but know Tomadahawk and I are having fun with this story.**

**I hope you guys like plus Oh is helping Toma fill up and getting chubby which is fine because Boov don't get sick from being chubby.**

* * *

Toma giggled licking Oh's toes which had marshmallows on his toes and he was eating them off them but his metabolism was starting to get odd just like Oh's and Oh was giggly because he loved this plus for some weird reason, Boov weren't getting sick or having health problems like humans but Tip sighed knowing Tne Boov were loving Earth food, plus Kyle was always throwing pizza parties.

Some of the Boov kids weren't chubby though but once they hit puberty, they would start but heard giggling from Oh's room knowing Oh was letting Toma eat off his toes but sighed.

The Boov were used to being chubby bottomless pits bit humans weren't like that.

Toma was eating a lot off Oh's junk stash which was speeding up his metabolism p,us junk food was better for Boov feeling hungry again since Boov were bottomless pits bit his legs were getting chubby which was good.

He was happy that it was happening slowly p,us he was starting to grow out of his clothes but wore bigger sizes.

* * *

The next day Oh and Toma were at McDonald's but Oh was wearing overalls and a large hooded top but devouring french fries and Toma was eating a Big Mac but his belly was loving it, wanting more seeing the Big Brains tnere drinking Cokes.

"Being chubby lime you is gonna be awesome, and we can play footsie all Tne time, and watch TV all night!" Toma said getting giggly from the sugar overload plus they'd had Lucky Charms for breakfast with chocolate milk instead of coffee but his hands were getting big along with his feet.

"Atta boy, soon you'll grow a cute belly and butt like me he-he..." Oh giggled as he was drinking up.

Tip noticed Oh was getting a little dumb but could still build things but sighed because he got grumpy when she took his candy sighing.

She saw him all sleepy after eating resting his head on Tne table snoring but she saw him wake up afterva whi,e laughing.

Toma wS feeling good but would give his bellies a snack in a while.


	83. Hibernation

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story **

**It's the holidays but Oh and Toma explain that Boov hibernate the day after Christmas and wake up in Summer.**

* * *

it was now December but Christmas was on the way but after Christmas, Boov went into hibernation but awoke in Summer but he and Toma were still chubby so eating would help them hibernate so Tip was making the most of it plus the big brains slept in pod beds they modified but it was Christmas Eve meaning tomorrow was Christmas so the day after that was when hibernation began for Boov but he and Toma were eating up, gaining tnat holiday weight already getting sleepy.

"Whoa stay awake, Ohey..." Toma said drinking soda but staying awake along with Oh waking up hearing carols but they were eating fruitcake and pizza getting giggly.

They were playing with Pig but Tip was happy playing in the snow.

She hoped that Oh and Toma would have good dreams plus they would have fun in Tne summer knowing Oh and Toma would devour the food in the fridge but understood but they were being careful but building snow Boov for Oh and Toma because they wouldn't be out in the snow so Lucy thought it sweet.

She knew things were okay and their Fami.y would love the gifts they would give each other tomorrow plus Oh and Toma would be eating a lot and leftovers sighing ordering pizza and two or three for Oh and Toma as they were out on Tne snow with Tip making chubby snow angels and cuddling.

They were walking like penguins, Oh's favourite animal but slept with a stuffed one.

Tip was surprised that they'd been able to play for so long but they were being kept warm by their increased body heat because of the chubbiness but Lucy was calling tnem inside but Oh and Toma squeezed in through the front door giggling.

"Let's go play, until the food comes, Ohey!" Toma said as they went upstairs but would roll down when the pizza was here and in Oh's room playing with their feet but drinking eggnog getting more chubby but it was cute plus the other Boov had gotten more chubby plus Tne big brains were coffee fiends so we're up at night.

"Too bad our nap doesn't end until Summer, but they get it, plus I set bed in the living room." Oh said yawning but humming to himself but Toma poking his belly helped wake him.

"Thanks Toma but I always feel sleepy but it's okay." Oh said letting Toma lick his feet but sleepy as both males fell asleep.

Tne smell of pizza woke them up but rolled downstairs tipping over a Santa decoration bit getting up as Toma rolled down but Oh helped him.

"Let's fill up and give our extra bellies some joy before hibernating." Oh told him as they were eating like animals and eating hot fudge sundaes as their stomaches poked out but their energy levels were sky high bit would calm down before bed but we're feeling their bellies jiggle as they ran around rough housing which stunned Lucy.

Tip knew that Toma and Oh watched pro wrestling so we're goofing around but we're getting tired losing steam bit sleepy seeing it was almost bedtime as they drank hot cocoa and ate cookies making Oh and Toma sleepy.

Later that next day it was Christmas and opening gifts revealing toys and kits among other things for Oh and Toma including overalls making them curious but eating breakfast and three stacks of pancakes since they were filling themselves up for hibernating tomorrow but they were letting their bodies digest petting Tneir big bellies

* * *

It was midnight meaning Christmas was over but Tip saw Oh getting sleepy since today was hibernation day but was fighting it knowing he couldn't as Tip was leading him to the huge pid like bed in Tne living room but they were in pyjamas.

"Mmm cocoa and cookies, Tbat's a good bedtime snack even though we don't wake up until Summer." Oh said yawning after drinking up rubbing his eyes lying down in bed besides Toma.

Lucy kissed their heads as they were out like lights as Tne pod glowed creating a barrier around it that would disappear when summer came making Tip sigh but they could have fun when Oh and Toma awoke in Summer.


	84. Enjoying Time Together

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope peopke like.**

**It's now Summer and Tne Boov are awake including Oh which makes Tip very happy, because she missed him plus they like each other.**

**It's the Fourth of July meaning fun and antics plus Toma is getting into junk food again but Oh isn't for Tip and he lost weight **

* * *

It was the morning of July the Fourth of July and America's birthday since Tip had explained it to Oh after he had woken up from hibernation but lost a bit of weight which made her very happy because she preferred him this way plus most of Tne Boov were like this so things were okay but she saw Toma eating Lucky Charms making her sigh, making pancakes but Oh was helping her.

"Mmm these are good, and missed eating junk food!" Toma said giggly glowing a little as his stomach got a little puffy making Tip sigh.

"We're gonna have so much fun today Ohey, since there's a carnival among other things and we get to have fun together." Tip said kissing his cheek making him go pink.

"Yes we are since I missed you, while asleep but things are good." Oh replied drinking milk seeing her nod while they were eating pancakes which made Toma sigh unaware both Oh and Tip liked each other but didn't want to hurt Toma's feelings.

Plus they were having a cookout which made them happy but Tip was getting dressed so they could go out and have fun which made Toma sigh.

"I thought you liked junk food Oh, so why eat pancakes when you could be eating this stuff?" he asked.

"Sorry Tomy, but there are more important things than food." Oh replied.

"Ohey, you ready to go?" Tip said.

"Coming!" Oh said leaving, making Toma sigh but was hoping Oh was okay.

* * *

"That rollercoaster was awesome but scary, good thing you were holding onto me tight but it was fun!" Oh said making Tip giggle because it was cute and Oh was wearing a star and stripes hat which was cute.

"Yes as it's good having fun with you again, because when you were asleep we missed you guys plus the house wasn't the same." Tip said drinking soda but sharing it with the male Boov since it was very hot plus it was the Fourth of July.

Tney were having fun playing games and winning stuff but saw some Boov eating or overeating, getting chubby again like Toma making Oh sigh so being with his sweet Tip made things better going to the batting cages, to play some baseball.

Tip was being careful remembering last time seeing Oh having fun which made her very happy because she loved seeing him happy which was a good thing.

"Yes since I missed you guys, when hibernating but things are okay because we're together." Oh told her making her smirk because she cared about him and his feelings.

They were liking being together plus had feelings for each other but was hoping that they would enjoy the fireworks.


	85. Sweet Tooth

Tohro giggled as it was Winter break but he had his father's odd metabolism so had a huge sweet tooth despite being a kid but was growing a belly which Oh found adorable Pkus the male Boov youngster was lounging a lot or pkaying video games, making Tip underdtand seeing Oh chuckle because he was being careful but his belly had returned a little which was normal this time of year.

"Mmm cookies are good, along with anything sweet like cake!" Tohro said drinking soda and Getying giggly but his metabolism was acting out making his belly grow a little more plus his fingers were a little chubby.

"Atta boy Toh, let the sweet times roll!" Oh said seeing Tohro nod because he loved being chubby and he had a huge sweet tooth

He was wearing extra big clothes but was not that full drinking soda feeling funny and his toes were getting big but other Boov kids were chunky too waddling upstairs to the bathroom rolling himself downstairs but sleepy plus being lazy speeded up his metabolism which he liked.

* * *

That late night Tohro was still up but eating fruitcake and indulging his eating habits giggling as his hands got chubby but had a beer gut poking out so aroubd three in the morning was out like a light snoring loudly, and the next morning was eating pop tarts making him happy but he fell onto the kitchen floor.

"Yeah, being chubby rocks, let's just eat!" Tohro said making Oh agree devouring pop tarts as his belly was growing but Tohro was giggling.

"Toh you okay, you know?" Tip asked him seeing him nod but was on the couch seeing Pig on his stomach since it made the perfect pillow for Pig seeing Tohro gnaw on a pillow.

"Just look out for Toh Ojay?" Tip said to Oh making him nod spraying whipped cream into his mouth.


	86. A Little Mischief

Tohro was ready for schoo, since winter break had ended two weeks ago but in a black shirt that was extra large with extra large sized jeans and a jacket but hungry rolling down stairs making Oh and Tip smile because Tohro had been created and not born, his chubby metabolism was a glitch of sorts that other male Boov had, seeing him eat a bowl of oatmeal and a pop tart.

"He-he my belly is happy now, and will at lunch!" he said patting his chubby belly making Oh smirk seeing the male on his scooter which was like a Segway since Tohro liked using it instead of walking arriving at school on time panting and giggling.

"Aw it's okay a little soda will help." Tohro said to himself feeling his stomach making noise drinking a quart of soda making his pupils shrink and his chubby purple hands shake in joy getting his sugar rush, stunning human and Boov students

"Does Cap Oh know, that Toh gets like that?" Skeeto asked Tip seeing her nod.

"Yes he got like that a little over Christmas, but I helped him out but Toh likes it plus it'll be okay." Tip said as she was going to Tne principal's office hugging Tohro knowing his belly had got him into mischief tickling him hearing him giggle.

"Go back to class and easy on the soda, okay?" Tip said kissing his cheek seeing him squeeze through the door of the principal's office knowing he was healthy from his last check up so was talking to the principal.

"Does his father know about this, his weight?" the principal asked seeing Tip nod At explaining it was genetic but normal to Boov while it was strange to humans.

At lunch other kids were giving Tohro their leftovers especially desdert but he was giggling and hiccuping on chocolate milk like he was drunk

"Wow, you're not full?" a kid asked making Tohro chuckle.

"Boov kinda have stomachs like trash cans, but I like food." Tohro explained getting giggly but Tne milk was making him sleepy going back to class plus their teacher was giving them the puberty talk which was boring zoning off snoring making the other kids giggle.

"Yeah Toh, you stick it to Tne man!" one of his Boov friends said making Tne teacher sigh needing to phone his father but the final bell rang waking Tohro up happy tnat school was over hoping his dad was working on an invention he could help with seeing one of the mean kids almost trip him.

He didn't care because Botj Oh and Tip taught him to ignore mean kids plus he had his own talents he should be proud of.

* * *

"Wow, Toh has dad's fat thing?" Gratiticia asked Tip on Tne video screen since she was in college now being Tne older twin

"Yes, but your dad is helping and he's Ojay." Tip said seeing the female Boov doing an experiment but giggled hearing her brother had been like a wrecking ball at school because of soda making Oh smirk.

"Hebwas in Tne office, right?" Oh asked frowning because the principal didn't underdtand Boov and Tohro was his favourite to pick on which made Oh mad but heard Tohro home hanging up seeing his son hug him.

"Hey big guy, I heard you had some fun at school?" Oh said seeing Tohro nod but yawned rubbing his eyes going upstairs to his room where his toys and his inventions he made were because he loved making things like Oh, liking being with his dad.

He was doing his science homework and other homework which was a breeze because of his sharp mind so taking an nap since he had fallen asleep at school


	87. Hanging Out With Dad

"So, you're letting me not go to school, does Mom know?" Tohro asked later that night eating brownies for a bedtime snack since he was hungry making Oh chuckle at how cute his son was glad he wasn't growing up as fast as his sister, unaware Tohro had made himself not age using a machine he'd made.

"Yes, since svhool doesn't see how wonderful you are, we can hang out." Oh said making him giggle as he was tickling him seeing some of Tohro's belly pome out making him smirk hearing a loud belch making him chuckle.

"Go get some rest while you can, okay?" Oh said seeing Tohro go upstairs waddling like a penguin knowing Toh didn't care about how others his age thought which was good.

He went into his room putting on extra large blue star pyjamas but he lay on his bed putting the blanket around him cuddling his favourite stuffed animal drifting off.

In a three years he would be entering puberty which would be scary plus his body and metabolism would go wild among other things pushing those things aside

* * *

That morning Tohro was already up and had made himself pancakes but had two stacks already plus had drank some maple syrup since he was always thirsty waking up Pkus had been burning the midnight oil after his parents had went to sleep, working on a science project.

When he was five a few years before his metabolism kicked in, he'd invented these cool toys called Boov Racers so was making them for real but his body and brain needed fuel to get going so pancakes were good taking a stack for the road after cleaning up patting his belly.

He was already making progress seeing his dad enter impressed knowing how he loved inventing sawhere ying they were going to Boov HQ for a bit makimg Tohro excited because it was his happy place where he could be the super Boov he was mamimg Oh chuckle seeing Tohro buckle up.

"You okay, as you're quiet?" Oh asked him.

"Just thinking, you know?" Tohro said as he understood arriving at Boov HQ taking off his belt waddling after his dad seeing other Boov kids like him having fun making Oh happy knowing Tohro was kind of lonely sijce his sister was at college but she was entering puberty.

They were having fun plus eating cake giggling but Oh was busy doing work drinking juice and had a web cam on his computer so he could keep an eye on Tohro smirking.


	88. Becoming A Big Brother

Right now Oh, Tip and Tohro were on ho,iday in Japan but Tohro was having a blast plus he was making friends with sumo Boov Pkus he was an natural at sumo wrestling which impressed Oh seeing Tohro eat up plus had outgrown his clothes thanks to puberty so it was okay, plus maybe Tohro was meant to be a sumo Boov

"We're gonna stay here a bit longer, what do you think?" Tip asked seeing Tohro nod because he wanted to sumo wrestle so eating up since puberty made his metabolism ŵild meaning he was pretty hungry.

"Mmm, this stuff is good!" Tohro said as he was excited to have fun p,us he liked it here because Boov like him were famous here compared to back home.

"If you wanna be sumo like Aang, go ahead since it makes you happy but we need to talk about school." Tip said seeing Tohro hug her.

"Thanks Mom, as sumo wrestling rocks!" Tohro said making Oh happy that his son was happy seeing him waddle after them going to the sumo wrestling academy seeing other Boov his age wrestling making him chuckle.

"Did they say Hai, Toh?" Aang asked seeing Tohro nod high fiving or fist bump since they had bigger hands.

"Yes but Toh has to balance his schoolwork with this, okay?" Tip said seeing Aang nod but he and Tohro were wrestling having fun making Oh and Tip chuckle because it was cute and knew it was a popular sport here in Japan.

* * *

Gratitica was amazed that her brother was a natural sumo wrestler since it put her brother's metabolism to good use knowing it made Tohro happy seeing her brother wearing an extra large kimono because he could only go to Japan after school along with doing homework but on the weekends, Tohro slept over with his sumo Boov friend Aang.

"Yes, and sumo makes Toh happy, p,us he stood up to mean kids using sumo which is impressive for him plus other Boov kids are chubby." Tip said making her understand.

Plus Oh had made another kid from his genes, who was a boy meaning Tohro had a brotner but he had the metabolism glitch too but Tohro could teach him sumo.

"Aw, he's cute and Tohro is gonna love him!" Tip said.

"His name is Roku Tucci, but he's smart like me and Toh." Oh said seeing Romu happy as a four year old Boov could be but hungry eating cookies feeling his belly happy growing a little.

Tohro hugged his brother as he loved Romu had his glitch meaning he could teach him sumo wrestling and they could invent togetner making Oh chuckle knowing this was a good thing plus had made Tne Tucci house bigger so chubby Boov could fit knowing when he was eleven, Tohro had outgrown his room

"This will be fun, you know?" Tip said seeing Oh nod his mouth full of cookies since he was hungry Pkus Roku wanted him to get like him and Tohro because Uncle Toma had said he'd been like that.


	89. A Typical Day

It was Monday morning but Tohro was already up and had taken a shower but put on his kimono which was a trend setting look at school but doing sumo moves in his room practising excited to go sumo wrestle after school after homework, since Oh had made Slushious into a bigger jeep using a machine so he had programmed it to take Tohro there.

"Roku, Toh breakfast!" Tip said from downstairs making Tohro excitedly waddle out of his room going to Tne top of the staircase rolling down the massive staircase which he loved doing everyday plus landed on his side chuckling knowing Roku wanted to try

"You need to get bigger to do it, like how I do okay?" Tohro said getting up but had his backpack there which was a bit big to fit his back.

Tohro wax happy being himself plus he could stand up to bullies using sumo moves even though the teachers didn't get it plus other Boov kids were chubby.

* * *

He waddled into Tne kitchen seeing Romu enter as he wasn't as husky as Tohro but woukd get there Pkus he loved his brother especially when they invented stuff or doing sumo wrestling moves but sitting on the mat beside his parents since they didn't use a table so much anymore but it added to the quirky vibe this family had.

"Good morning guys, and see you slept good but let's fill up!" Oh said as both Roku and Tohro nodded because they loved food

"Toh, you okay with taking your brother to school?" Tip asked seeing him eating a lot of pancakes which he needed to beef up for sumo.

"Sure, plus he'll be a great sumo when he gets older, like me." Tohro said as Oh nodded seeing Romu needed bigger clothes which made them happy and Roku happy too knowing there were Boov kids like him who had metabolism glitches so he knew it was fine.

After breakfast both Boov kids were going to school but Tohro was carrying Roku on his back like a piggy back ride which Roku loved arriving at his pre-school seeing Roku get off his back getting into school seeing his friends pkaying making Tohro smirk

He was getting to school himself running there hoping the teacher would understand arriving at his middle school but made it seeing his best friend Tomago there who was a female Boov but not chubby and she admired Tohro having a crush on him as she was Bloom's daughter

"Sorry, I had to take Roku to school this morning." Tohro said making her understand finding it sweet he would do things like that going to Homeroom sitting at the back of the classroom on the floor sijce he didn't fit into a desk anymore

He had a great idea about mixing sumo with school by starting a sumo wrestling club which would shut the principal up about Boov like him plus in a few weeks, he had his firstvsumo tournament which he was excited for.

Later it was lunchtime, and Tohro was fuelling up eating not just his lunch but some kids who hated school food gave him extra portions which he didn't mind as he needed the weight for sumo plus other Boov kids who were genetically chubby were eating up school food too but they got sleepy during study hall.

The teacher sighed hearing them snore especially Tohro feeling very sleepy fighting the instinct but it was nap time as his imagination kicked in imagining he was a super Boov sumo ninja like he was awake snoring and lying on the table makimg the other students found it cute.

After school, Tohro was going home but sleepy which was odd but six hours of school wiped him out of energy entering the house seeing Roku eating doughnuts as his belly poked out a little making Tohro smile going to the kitchen snacking.

"That's better, so much better and my belly is happier since study hall was boring." he said taking two plates of cookies with him and was doing homework which was a breeze so after that was in Slushious on his way to sumo wrestling practice chuckling hugging Aang.

"Good, you're growing well meaning the other guys are no match for you." Aang said as Tohro giggled practising enjoying sumo wrestling wishing he could do it all the time

Later that evening Oh and Tip found their older son passed out on the couch guessing he was tired since six hours at school and sumo practice exhausted him plus Roku was not sleepy so was drinking warm milk seeing his arms get a little chubbier.

"Aw, our little sumo wrestler is exhausted but we should let him sleep, despite the fact he zones out in school but still gets good grades." Oh heard Tip say.


	90. Becoming A Chubby Captain Again

Tip heard giggling as she saw Roku, and Tohro along with Oh sumo wrestling because the Boov were getting chunky but it was okay for them and she saw that zKevin Toma was starting to get chubby again which was okay, but Oh felt really hungry because after Toma had shoved cake into his mouth, his metabolism was acting out again Pkus Roku and Tohro were happy to help.

"Mmm, cookies are good, candy and cake too!" Oh said deciding to get chubby since all the Boov were like this Pkus they weren't going to have health problems like humans so why not?

"Atta boy, grow that belly Ohey!" Toma said eating pizza as his belly poked out from under his shirt.

He was eating a whole cake feelijg it go to his hips as his legs were getting chubby slowly ready to rough house sinHe was ce he liked sumo wrestling only he wasn't big enough to join in plus the Boov just fitted being chubby falling onto his butt.

He was rolling a little but his belly poked out a little makimg Tip giggle kissing it because it was attractive knowing the Boov kids in her school were like this so she wanted to help Oh get chunky like Pig making Roku giggle tackling his dad rol,ing around along with Tohro.

"Getting sleepy, need nap..." Roku said as he was on the couch along with Oh as Tohro was going to Japan for a bit plus his body heat kept him warm in the cold air seeing Oh sleepy too

He knew being lazy would help his chubbiness grow feelijg sleepy and didn't feel like doing anything as his belly poked out from his shirt

A few days later his belly was a bit bigger plus he was really hungry eating a lot of junk seeing his toes chubbier plus his butt was a little big and his belly jiggled when walking waddling.

* * *

That early New Year's morning Oh was on Tne couch eating cookies, fruitcake and cake getting giggly off the sugar plus his body was loving it as his metabolism was excited making his arms a bit chubbier, along with his feet belching.

His belly was growing a bit but still not as big as it was a few years ago using a broom to get off the couch waddling to the bathroom they had added downstairs but going a lot, seeing he was still hungry listening to his urges and the pizza party Kyle was throwing would help.

"Sleepy Oh, I need rest." he said passing out with a smile on his slowly chubby face remembering not doing anything could speed up belly growth drifting off into dreams.

Later that morning he heard Tohro roll downstairs but was seeing his metabo,ism needed a chubby boost seeing his dad going into the kitchen sleep eating as his belly grew some more to the point his pyjama pants ripped.

"Yes, the chubbiness is back!" Oh said drinking syrup and saw his fingers getting chubby seeing Roku enter in his bigger pyjamas drinking a whole carton of chocolate milk which his metabo,ism loved seeing his belly grow makimg him happy.

"Yes, we can train dad to sumo wrestle but let's eat!" Tohro said eating a turkey


	91. A Growing Boov

Oh giggled since he was having cake for breakfast which was aiding his metabolism because some of Tne Boov were chubby now but he felt good, Tohro too seeing his dad was growing good in the belly department seeing him fall off the kitchen seat which was good because he was getting chunkier

"Mmm, being chubby is good, you know?" Oh said as he had frosting on his lip licking it feeling his gut grow a little peeking out.

Plus most of the Boov were getting chubby by the day and outgrowing clothes plus Tbey were eating dessert for meals or grazing on cookie dough or candy.

"We need to go to the store, okay?" Tip said as her super sized super Boov family were excited going upstairs carefully and dressing in extra large clothes sijce their metabolism were fine but wanted food.

"Time to roll boys!" Oh said rol,img as Tohro and Roku nodded following landing on the downstairs floor gigglimg running to the bigger Slushious buckling in as the seatbelt wrapped around them like a hug leaving the house seeing her son's happy.

She loved her family no matter what because other Boov were getting chubby but nothing bad was happening because of it plus were enjoying being chubby seeing them in hammocks seeing Oh was asleep right now but had been up late inventing and eating leftovers seeing his belly had grown a little.

"Things are better this way, Mom!" Roku said eating a candy bar as his belly expanded some more.

* * *

Oh and his sons were putting a lot of food into the grocery cart mamimg Tip understand seeing them excited knowing Tbey loved their food paying for it seeing them getting doughnuts mamimg them happy as they bloated up a little knowing Tbey were gonna need new clothes soon, seeing them giggly.

She saw Oh grumpy because he'd stayed up late stargazing but he was slowly getting as big as his sons which was okay sijce the Boov seemed to function with being chubby seeing he was almost needing bigger clothes

"Food is good, plus we like being chubby." Oh said plus was drinking coffee which was helping his metabolism get wild plus he didn't seem full after eating seeing his hands were chubby plus he could eat a lot of ice cream without being sick which was cool, plus he likec being chubby getting sleepy as his energy dipped.

At home, Tohro was doing sumo stuff but saw his dad eating as his metabolism was like his so he had to eat a lot but to Boov, being chubby made them feel good not bad like humans feeling better.

Tip saw Oh's belly hang out because his shirt was roding up bit it was okay seeing him waddle over to Tne couch but his toes were chubbier


	92. Helping Her Grow

Tomago giggled as her metabolism was starting to get wi,d since she was in Boov puberty but loving food plus Tohro loved she was starting to get a belly seeing her chow down Getying a bit hyper, seeing her belly grow a little.

"You look sexy, you know?" Tohro said devouring cake as his butt needed to grow a bit and saw her eat chocolate knowing Earth girls ate this stuff and it got them chubby so eating cookies feelijg her muscles get a little bigger makimg her proud.

"Hey, we can be a tag team in this stuff and we can sumo wrestle together sijce I am growing big enough to dumo." Tomago said feelijg the buzz sticking her face under the soda fountain in the school cafe seeing and feelijg her gut expand plus her butt was getting big.

Tohro then felt tingles in his nose sneezing unaware he was getting something like Tne cold making Tomago worty because he was pretty strong despite being chubby remembering the Tucci family had gotten their flu shots.

"Hey you okay, you don't look so good like you're catching something." she saidShe seeing him sleepy but sluggish needing to call his Mom seeing Tohro shake his head which was sweaty saying he could handle it which made her worry.

She was enjoying being chubby like Tohro plus her time of the month helped too as her shirt was riding up a little carrying Tohro since his weight didn't bother her because for some reason she was strong despite her weight gaining ones which was what human's called it but Boov couldn't help it.

* * *

Oh and Tip were in the kitchen having coffee but Oh saw Roku home but in the fridge hungry finding ice cream devouring it seeing his metabolism grow feeling his belly grow hearing his pants rip chuckling seeingbOh was getting chubbier plus was eating a lot of food especially dessert gigglimg poking his growing belly

He knew that Tip liked him plus it was like she was attracted to his new chubby look cuddlimg him a lot or feeding him treats so he could get big and strong for things like sumo wrestling with Roku and Tohro waddling to the downstairs bathroom since his bowels were full of soda.

He felt the house rumble a little seeing a sluggish, sick Tohro enter making Tip curious as it was Flu season seeing her eldest son was burning up and talking feverish in Gorg making Oh impressed but Tohro sneezed on him which made him giggle.

"Go lie down sweetie, and I'll check on you." she said seeing him go upstairs to his room but lying on his bed feeling all sick and sniffly.

Tne germs were running riot in Tne teen's body delighting in making Toh sick as his Purpke skin went orange meaning sickness.


End file.
